Final Destination
by TorryLover
Summary: What lies in the shadow of the statue?" "He who will save us all". Death, manipulation, they've been through it all, but did the bomb work and if not, will they ever get off this island or be stuck there for all eternity. Who will end up being the Hero?
1. The Loop Hole

Pst season five final. My take on what could happen in season six...

Final Destination

Chapter One – The Loop Hole

_Jacob watched as the ship drew nearer, he would have been getting ready to fight off the new-comers, keep the island safe, but this time it had instructed him not too. Jacob was to let them come to the island and let them live on it, though at that very moment in time, he didn't understand why?_

_Jacob knew his brother, Jasper would be furious, but even though they had different views, Jacob did what the island told him to do and if he was condemned by that, then fine. Jacob wasn't scared of dying and was here to protect the island and do what it told him to do._

* * *

John watched as Jacob burned to ashes in the flame and then looked to Ben who looked as if he was ready to keel over in pure shock, he hadn't expected it to be that easy, just to kill him and knew there had to be some strings attached to this.

This was the almighty Jacob they were talking about, Ben kept telling himself, this couldn't really be happening, could it?

_Did I really just do that?_

Ben kept asking himself that in his head, but then when his brain clicked in to place, a smile crossed his face,

_I did do it!_

Ben had finally got back at him for everything he'd done, but while he contemplated himself inside on how well he'd done, outside, the unsuspecting others were in for the shock of their lives and one in particular stood and looked at the body in the sand.

Jack had told him to not give up on John Locke, but here John Locke was, dead?

Richard turned away and looked over at Sun, who looked almost as gob-smacked as him. Sun couldn't believe the man she had been with, trusted, was an intruder.

Richard turned back to Allana and asked, "Where did you say you found him again?", "In the cargo hole of the plane" Allana replied, Richard nodded, but then something dawned on him, something Jacob had told him long ago.

* * *

_The Black Rock crashed against the rocks below it as the current pulled them closer and closer to the island, they had heard story's, pirate tails of an island which used to suck you in and then one by one, each crew member would be killed by something indescribable._

_Richard, the captain held on to the rig as he shouted at his men to lower the anchor, he wasn't going to let this ship go down, he'd done too much for it to go down now and it had been through so much worse, it just couldn't give up!_

_With an almighty jerk, the ship hit the rocks and some of the crew went flying over the deck, in to the cold, icy water below. Richard felt his body freeze up as he hit the icy floor, but what he was concerned with more was the noise of his crew, yelling and shouting for someone, but he could feel his body getting weak and the noise just seemed to fade away as he started sinking, it felt like something was pulling him down to his death and he knew he couldn't hold his breath for much longer._

_Suddenly, he felt something pull him up and he was soon getting dragged on to the island, by his right hand man, Marcus._

_Marcus shouted over to the other crew members and all Richard could feel was the rain hitting his skin and the sand beneath him, then with a crash, the ship got caught in the rocks and Richard felt as if he'd went in to a deep sleep._

* * *

_  
_

Richard looked at the entrance of Jacob's home and started to walk, it was slow at first, but then he started to pick up speed and the others made a path for him.

Richard went in through the entrance and everyone waited, there seemed to be no noise, as if no one was there, like they'd all vanished.

Richard looked at the body which lay in the flames and he instantly knew who it was, it was Jacob.

Richard went to turn round, but a sharp pain struck the back of his head and he fell to the floor, just inches away from the pool of flame his leader was being enflamed by.

Locke walked out the entrance with Ben right behind him, the others and Allana's group raised their guns, but Locke put his hands up as if to surrender, show them he meant no harm.

* * *

30 Years Earlier

"JACK' Kate shouted before the light covered the sky and Myles went up to his long last dad one more time before they were taken.

Myles father lay on the floor, at least he had knew his son, knew who he was, knew what he'd grow up to be and he was proud, like every father should be in their time of death.

* * *

30 Years Later

"Jacob is gone" Locke announced, "The island no longer needs him",

Sun was the first to speak, she needed answers, she needed to know who or what he was?

"Who are you?" Sun asked, Locke looked at her confused, but then spotted the body in the sand. Locke looked at Allana and her group and then looked at each face of the others and back to Sun, "Sun, I'm not very sure I know what you mean, I am the leader of this group", "The leader is dead" Sun told him, looking at the body of John Locke on the ground.

"You don't understand, the island is testing us, seeing who can be trusted and who cannot, the ones who will live, the ones who will die, it's a test which we all must prey to pass", the others looked at him in belief, but then they started to ask themselves,

_Is this guy true? And where's Richard?_

"You said Jacob was dead" Allana suddenly said out loud,

_How can that be?_

"Yes, Jacob is gone" John Locke reassured them.

* * *

_Jasper watched as the black smoke entered the room and circled round him, he was going to find a loop hole in Jacob's plan, he was going to kill him. Even if it killed him first._

_Jasper had always been jealous of Jacob, always wanted to be as good as him, but the island had chosen Jacob and not him. That had ripped him apart because he was the one who was meant to be the leader of the island, the one who was supposed to be the head, not his ignorant younger brother who he was sure spoke out of his ass most of the time._

* * *

_  
_

_Jasper had always had a good relationship with the monster, always felt as if they were one, felt as if he was the brother or son he'd never had, he would ever have._

"Jacob is gone?" Allana asked, again, Locke nodded and then looked back at his people.

"Jacob is dead and it's all thanks to Benjamin Linus", John Locke pointed over at Ben who was staying close to the entrance, though he knew that wasn't really a good idea because he could only run in there if anything went wrong and Richard would surely be ready for him and would probably throw him in the pool of fire as well.

Ben stepped back as everyone faced him,

_God damn you John Locke,_

Ben said to himself as people started raising their rifles, but then Locke put his hands up and ushered the down. John walked over to the body in the sand and then looked back up at everyone else, "This is the work of Richard Alpert and Jacob",

The others gasped, they never thought their leader would be in on a such a huge plot and they all started to ask themselves why they would do it?

"How come I don't believe you?" Allana asked, she had been told by Jacob that day he'd come to see her in the hospital that when she got there, she would most probably face dangers and untruth and something bad was going to happen. Then Allana's brain clicked...

_Is that Jacob's death?_

Allana asked herself?

* * *

"_I need you to deport him back to India, where he's from, but you have to get this exact plane, no other" Jacob said, putting a note on her bed side locker and Allana nodded her head, Jacob also told her that once she got there, she would face difficulties and once she found Ricardus, the co-leader of the others, that something very bad was going to happen._

_Then he left, she hadn't had any visitors except for him and she was happy he'd came, though she would rather it had been in a pub and not in a hospital bed after being in a freak fire._

_Jacob walked out in to the hospital hallway and knew what he had said to her would once be true, something awful was going to happen and there was no way he could stop it._

* * *

_  
_

**Unknown to Allana, Jacob wasn't afraid of much and was defiantly not afraid to die. Jacob was more afraid of letting this island get in to the wrong hands and he always had a plan, he had knew of this day for a few years now and the island had prepared for it.**

* * *

**  
**

_Richard woke up,he could hear people talking around him, but his eye lids felt so weak, he couldn't open them. Richard took a deep breath and then pushed himself up, Marcus was the first to notice and rushed over to him, "How you feeling Cap?" he asked, Richard felt the back of his head and then winced before bringing his hand back and looking at the blood, he didn't remember hitting his head?_

"_Sorry Cap, Thomas dropped you" Marcus explained and then Richard looked over at Thomas who was trying to hold some fire wood, but he kept dropping them and tripping over, Richard shook his head at his brother and then looked back at Marcus,_

"_Here, have some water Cap" Marcus said and handed him a flask,"Thanks" Richard replied and took a swig from the water flask before handing it back to Marcus and then getting up, "Careful" Marcus told him, but Richard brushed him off, he felt fine._

_The remaining crew who had survived the crash looked up at him and waited for their Captain to tell them what they had to do next, but to be honest Richard didn't know and he knew their best bet was if they could find some other inhabitancy on this island._

* * *

_  
_

_They all looked at him, waiting and then Richard took the attention off him and looked up in to the sky at the stars over head._

"This can all be sorted if you will all follow me to a cavern", Ben raised an eyebrow,

_What cavern is he on about, the one with the...._

The others waited, none of them were sure of what to do and then someone came out from amongst them, she looked at John and then faced back at the others, "I think we should all go, I'm sure you all want to know what is going on, so do I and I think the only way that can be done is if we follow him to the cavern, if we see what the island is planning".

The others started to agree with her then and Locke nodded, feeling a little triumph before looking back at Allana's group, "So what do you say?" he asked, Allana looked at the boys and they all shrugged, it was her decision and they would follow her. "Fine" Allana said, Locke nodded and then started to walk away from them, "Wait" one of Allana's men said, Locke turned round,

"What do we do with him?", he looked at the body of John Locke who still lay in the sand, "Leave him there, he is an impostor" Locke replied and then carried on walking, Allana took one last look at him before walking away and her men followed. Frank stood there for a few moments, trying to figure it all out before going over and standing next to Sun, "How are you?" Frank asked.

As everyone left, disappeared in to the forest led by Locke. One still stood there, it had been all to easy for her to get them to leave, but all she had to make sure now was that she got to the cavern before he did, but she needed Richard.

She went in through the entrance and the first thing she saw was the body in the flames before seeing Richard lied down next to it, she turned him round and shook his shoulder, "Come on Rich, get up" she told him, but he just murmured something before going quiet again.

"Richard" she said again and he opened his eye's faintly and said "Luca", Richard closed his eye's again before she slapped him and he jerked awake, Luca pulled him up and said "We have to leave, he's taking them to the cavern, to the monster!"


	2. Their Coming

Delia Lavender – Hey and thanks for the review :P

Miss Riku – Hey, I was distraught when they killed Daniel :( but now I've learnt to love Richard :), but so far it seems that everyone I like, dies, Charlie for example ;(

I hope you enjoy this one too....

* * *

Chapter Two – Their Coming

Richard and Luca ran out of the statue's foot, everyone was gone and their only hope was that they were going to be able to get to the cavern before the others did.

But Luca had one last thing to do before they left the beach, "Where is he?" Luca asked as Richard lighted a torch, he walked over to the body of John Locke who lied in the sand, "If this is really John Locke" Richard said, "That means..." Richard trailed off and looked at Luca, Luca nodded and then said, "Help me get him back in the crate", Richard did just that and then put the lid on.

Richard stood and looked at the box for a few minutes, Jacob was dead, so was John, what were they supposed to do next?

What would happen now they had no one to rely on?

Luca decided he'd had enough time mourning for his leader and then pulled Richard along and they both ran in to the forest, they knew a short cut way to the cavern, but even though they would get there long before 'John' and the others, Luca knew she had to contain it and that would take some time.

* * *

John led them through the forest, most were still pondering over the idea of Richard and Jacob setting something like this up, but John was their leader, he was the one they had to look up to and if it was true about Richard, then he was their only leader left.

Frank and Sun walked at the back of the group, both of them knew something wasn't right, as did Ben, he knew where they were going and didn't like the sound of it at all. The only thing in the cavern beneath the temple was death and nothing more.

* * *

_Richard lied back and looked up at the stars which shone over head, he wasn't sure if the decision to stay here would for a while would come back to bite them, but most of his crew, though they were loyal were on the ship to get away from humanity and so far, they hadn't found any other inhabitancy, so that had to mean that this place was more or less empty._

_It wasn't too bad either though, wild boar thrived here and one of his men had said they'd even seen a polar bear running round in the woods on his hunt for water, though Richard was sure he was just pulling their leg._

_Richard heard someone call him name and he pushed himself up to see his men gathering in a group around something, he rushed down to it and pushed past them._

_Thomas lied on the floor, shaking, Richard kneeled down next to him and tried to make Thomas look at him, but Thomas was jerking about too much, "What happened" Richard asked, looking at Marcus, Marcus kneeled down opposite and said "He just came running out of the jungle, shouting, smoke, smoke"._

_Richard looked up at his friend, confused and then looked back at his brother, but every second his body seemed to go more limp and his eye's started to droop,"Stay with me Tom" Richard said and shook him lightly before feeling something wet and sticky on his arm, he looked down and saw the blood which leaked out of Thomas's shirt, Richard with the help of some of the men got his shirt off and Richard looked at the gushing wound in his side._

_Marcus passed Richard some cloth to try and put pressure on the wound, stop the bleeding, but it didn't and Thomas soon slipped in to a deep sleep._

_Thomas had wanted to tell them what he had seen, but he was too weak and the words couldn't escape from his mouth, he could hear his brother, Richard, his captain shouting at him to get up as he slipped in to the sleep and he wished he could call out, tell them to get off the island._

_Thomas closed his eye's then, the power of death had won and Richard was distraught, Thomas was the only family he had left and now he was dead. _

_Thomas was stupid, yes, he was useless, double yes, but that didn't mean Richard didn't love him, he was his brother and the only thing he had left._

* * *

Hugo didn't dare open his eye's, he didn't want to see what had happened, didn't want to know if the bomb had worked or if he was up in heaven because they had all been blown to smithereens.

There were so many possibilities of what the hydrogen bomb going off could of done, the one he wanted the most was to open his eyes and be back on Oceanic flight 815, be able to see Charlie, Claire with her bump, Boone, Shannon, Sayid, Libby!

Though there many come backs with this, Sun and Jin would no longer have their daughter, Claire would give Aaron away and Desmond would still be on the island. Though many lives were going to be saved if it had worked, many lives would also be ruined.

* * *

Luca and Richard stopped and looked at the blaze of fire which covered the forest and the only short cut to the cavern, "Oh no" Richard said, he stepped back and then looked at Luca who looked as if all was lost, "Come on" Richard said and pulled her away, they would just have to go the long way round and hope somehow they got there before 'John' and the others.

* * *

_Richard watched as his brothers body plummeted in to the sea, along with Thomas, they had lost four other men that night, taking their numbers down to just eight and the crew were starting to get a bit worried, what was wrong with this place?_

_That day, many of the crew kept their guard, worried they would be the next to perish._

_Richard didn't say much that day and the crew left him, it was hard time for him, but they knew he'd pull though, he always did._

_Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes and a man in a white shirt walked out. The crew raised their guns and only when Richard heard the sound of Marcus telling the men to get on target did he get up and walk over to them, he didn't believe in violence or murder unless it was needed._

"_Put the guns down" Richard said, the crew trusted their captain and put their weapons down. The only one who didn't was Marcus, "Put it down Marcus" Richard said, but Marcus shook his head, "This could be the guy who killed your brother and you want to let him go free?" Marcus asked, "Yes, he could be" Marcus stepped closer and the man in the white shirt put his hands up to surrender, "But" Richard added, "He could also not be", Marcus store at the stranger for a few seconds before lowering his weapon and walking away._

_Richard looked at the new-comer and said, "May we help you?", "No, but I can help you" the man in the white shirt replied"._

* * *

Charles Widmore looked at the screen, Ajira flight 316 had disappeared whilst going over the ocean and unlike most people, Charles Widmor knew the cause and even though these last three years, people had been trying to kill him by the bucket load, this time he was going to find the island and claim what is rightfully his.

* * *

Hugo was still there with his eye's closed, he still didn't want to open them and even more things had popped in to his head, what if Myles had been right, what if the hydrogen bomb was the fluke which had brought them to the island in the first place and Daniel's theory on destroying the magnetic energy?

Hugo was sure his physics teacher had said that energy can never be destroyed.

* * *

Richard and Luca stopped to take a quick rest, but Richard's head was filled with more things than usual, "How did that happen?" he asked, wiping the sweat off his head, "Bomb fire gone wrong" Luca suggested and sat down and took a quick swig from the water flask before throwing it to Richard.

The sat there for a few moments, catching their breath before Luca stood up again, "Is there any other way to the cavern?" Luca asked, Richard shook his head, "The only short cut was that way" Richard replied, "Damn it" Luca said and kicked the trunk of a tree, then she instantly wish she hadn't.

"Where have you been the past three years Luca?" Richard suddenly asked, "Trying to kill Charles Widmor if you really want to know" Luca replied, Richard nodded and then said, "You knew this was going to happen", Luca nodded slowly, "I knew the plane was going to crash, I knew Widmore would be after it, I did try and kill him, but something always stopped me, I always failed..", Richard could see she was disappointed in herself, but he knew she must of tried hard because she never normally failed in anything.

"We have to get going" Luca said, changing the subject, but as they went to walk, they heard something from in the tree's.

Richard went first and walked through the tree's in to a clearing, the site he saw very much did puzzle him.

"Hugo" Richard asked as he got closer and saw Hurley with his eye's shut tight as if he was willing something to happen, Luca walked over and said "Hurley?", Richard and Luca looked at each other and then back at Hugo who was hoping the voices was his mum and dad calling him to come off the plane, but then when he did open his eye's and saw Richard and Luca looking down at him, he did nothing more but freak out,

"No, no, I'm not supposed to be here" Hurley said jumping up and backing away, "I'm supposed to be on the plane, I'm supposed to be landing in LaX, I'm not supposed to be here" Hurley shouted and then he turned round and ran in to the forest,

"I knew that guy was crazy" Luca said, Richard opened his mouth to say something, but then Hurley shouted and came running back through the tree's.

"Did you know there's a fire back there?" Hurley asked.

* * *

_He told Richard that his name was Jacob and for a while now, he had been here, protecting the island from harms way, making sure no one found out about it, but this time, when the Black Rock had arrived, the island had instructed him to leave it and let them live, much to the disappointment to his brother who was the killer of Thomas, Richard's brother._

_Jacob told Richard that he had a choice, he could stay or he could go._

"_What would the island need with us?" Richard asked, "The island is preparing for something" Jacob told him "and I believe you and your men are the first part of the puzzle"._

* * *

John suddenly stopped and then turned round to face his peer's, he put the torch he was holding down and said "Take a rest, we'll be there in a few hours",

_There's no need to rush them._

Frank, Ben and Sun sat in their own little group, away from the rest of them. They were trying to think of a plan, but had a lack of communication. Sun looked at Ben who looked a little nervous and then asked "Why did you kill Jacob for?", Ben looked up at Sun and said "Because if I didn't, my dead daughter said she would destroy me", "Yes, but didn't you say that Jacob was some sort of leader?, the person you answer to?" Sun asked, "That's exactly why Sun" Ben replied, "Jacob never did anything for me, why shouldn't I of killed him?".

Frank looked at Sun, who then looked back at Ben, "So who's going to take his place?" she asked, Ben shrugged, "Beats me".

* * *

Luca, Richard and Hurley watched as John stood at the front of the group, with a smug smile on his face, "So, your telling me that's not really Locke" Hurley asked, "Yes" Richard replied as Luca took the bag she had off her back, "So who is he then?" Hurley asked, he knew this island was a little weird and could do some weird things, but could it really make you look like someone else?

"I have to get to that cavern before they do" Luca told him, Richard nodded, but then looked at Hurley and then back at Luca, "No offence, but we won't be able to get there with him" he looked at Hurley who was now looking at Sun, Frank and Ben in their own little group away from the others.

"I know, that's why only I'm going" Luca told him, "What" Richard asked, "You can't go to the cavern alone, you'll never come out" he told her, "At least I know if I don't come out that the island is done with me" Luca shrugged, "That means I've fulfilled my destiny", "Yeah, but that could also mean you die" Richard said, "If it's got to be done to save them from him" Luca said.

Richard sighed, he knew there was no talking to her when she was set on something, he gave her the directions reluctantly and she told him to find Ben and ask him if Jacob said anything before he died.

He watched her disappear in to the forest and then turned back to Hurley, "Can you see Ben anywhere?"

* * *

Ben, Frank and Sun sat quietly, but then there was a quiet rustle in the bushes and they watched at Richard came out of them, Sun went to say something, but he shook his head to stop her.

"Well, it's nice meeting you here Richard" Ben said, "Likewise Ben" Richard said before asking "You killed Jacob?", "Yes, I did" Ben replied, "Right" Richard said quietly, nodding his head, "Are you also the man who set the forest alight" Richard asked and pulled one of the tree branches over to the reveal the fire below.

Sun put her hand over her mouth in horror, but Frank knew exactly what the cause of it had been,

"_I'm no tree hugger, but isn't that a brilliant way to set the forest alight?"_

Ben watched as Richard let the branch fall back in to place and said quietly, "Are only hope is that it rains and puts the fire out".

Richard walked over to Ben and asked, "I need to know if Jacob said anything before he died" Richard said, but all Ben did was shrug, he couldn't remember Jacob saying anything after he'd stabbed him, he was too overwhelmed by the fact he'd actually done it

Richard closed his eyes, trust Ben not to listen to words which could be critical for their survival, but then Ben remembered something,

_'"Their coming" Jacob choked before he was pushed in to the flames and left to burn'_

"He said they were coming" Ben said suddenly, out loud,

At that moment, Hurley walked out off the bushes...

* * *

I've redone this chapter about three times now and I hope you guys enjoy it...

Miss Riku - Thanks for the review, I was actually coming back to change a few things when I read your review so thanks and thanks for telling me how to spell widmore, I always thought it was widmor :S


	3. The Cavern

Chapter Three – The Cavern

_Luca sat down in the theatre as the credits started rolling, she'd seen this film over twenty times now and was just in love with it._

_A large man walked past and she stood up so he could get through, he sat down in the seat next to her and then the film began, Luca sat there for around ten minutes, trying to ignore the sound which was coming from the man next to her._

_Suddenly, the man was sick and it splashed all over Luca as well as the people in front._

_The film stopped and Luca got out of her seat, she wiped some of the sick off her trousers before walking out and to the girls bathroom._

_She tried to wipe of as much as she could, but the smell was so pungent and she was surprised she hadn't been sick herself. _

_Luca went out of the toilet and back in to the hall, a man came over to her and handed her a piece of tissue, she looked up at him, _

"_You have some" he pointed to his cheek, Luca looked in a mirror and saw she had missed a bit, Luca wiped it off and then thanked him before walking down the hall way._

* * *

_Richard sat on the sand, they had decided to stay, make this island their home, Jacob told them they had a choice, they could leave or they could stay and though Marcus was a little iffy about it, the other's wanted to stay._

_Jacob came out of the statue and sat next to Richard, _

"_You say my men and I are here to protect the island, help prepare it for something that will happen long from now", _

"_Yes" Jacob replied, _

"_Me and my men might not be here long from now" Richard pointed out, Jacob smiled and then patted Richard on the back before getting up and walking back in to his statue._

* * *

Luca trekked through the forest, it was dark and the light from the torch she was carrying didn't help very much, but at least she knew she was going the right way.

The cavern couldn't be too far off now and though she felt as if she'd been walking for hours, her legs urged her on, though she knew she could meet her death once she got there, it could all go terribly wrong and they could end up all dead because she hadn't been able to contain the monster.

Luca passed a few fallen tree's, and then started to think about Hugo. She had seen him once before, long before he'd come to the island, they'd been sitting in a theatre, but he must have been ill or something because he'd been sick all over her.

That was when she first met Jacob, though it had been a little embarrassing, seeming she still had Hugo's spew on her cheek, but never the less, she didn't know then that the meeting with that guy would change her life forever..

* * *

_Luca heard the door bell ring and opened it to a man in a suit,_

"_Hello, my names Richard Alpert and I was just wondering if I could take up a few minutes of your time" he said,_

"_Of course" Luca said and let him in, Richard smiled and then walked in._

"_Do you want a cup of something?" Luca asked as Richard sat down on a seat, _

"_Water be fine" Richard told her, Luca nodded and then went in to the small, cramped kitchen, she filled a two glasses with water and then set one down in front of Richard, "Thank you" Richard said, Luca nodded and then sat down in the chair opposite,_

"_So, what are you selling?" Luca asked, normally the men who came to her in suits were either selling something or telling her she had to pay her debt, Richard shook his head and smiled,_

"_I assure you, I'm not selling anything" he said, Luca nodded, "But I am here to offer you a opportunity" Richard said, Luca nodded slowly before asking,_

"_What kind of opportunity?",_

* * *

The day Luca had came to the island, Jacob had told her things that not even Richard knew and wasn't supposed to know until the time was right, but as Luca looked over the last nine years of her life, she knew she'd made the right decision to come here, though Jacob had given her the choice after she knew what she was us against.

Jacob told her she could leave and forget about it, but though she had only been on the island about a month then, she had connected a lot with the people who lived there, she knew what would happen if she didn't stay and she just didn't want them to die. It would be something she'd never be able to live with.

* * *

Richard listened as Hugo told Sun and Frank how Jin was, about the hydrogen bomb and how it was supposed to reverse time and make sure their plane never crashed, but it hadn't seemed to work and Sun asked if there was any chance Jin could still be alive and Hugo said it could be, he hadn't died before the bomb had gone off, so there had to be some sort of chance.

Richard stood up and went to walk back in to the tree's,

"Where are you going?" Sun asked, Richard turned back round,

"Someone needs me" Richard replied and then walked back in to the forest, Hugo jumped up,

"Wait, dude, that chick said I needed to stay with you". Hugo ran after Richard.

* * *

"_Is you real name Richard?" Jacob asked as he and Richard sat on the beach, it was a beautiful day, one you could remember for the rest of your life,_

"_What makes you ask that?" Richard said and he took a swig from his canteen,_

"_Because I found these" Jacob replied and handed him a file, "It's says you name is Ricardus, Ricardus Black", Richard opened the file up, "It also says you and your men were being chased by a ship called the Blue Drones",_

"_I changed it because they thought I was dead" Richard replied, Jacob nodded_

"_And you thought it best if they thought the Black Rock had a new captain",_

"_Yes" Richard replied, "It was all my fault they came after us in the first place, so I let them think I died, gave the Black Rock a new captain"._

_Jacob nodded._

* * *

Miles ran through the jungle, he didn't know where he was, what year it was or if he was alive at all, he could just hope that the bomb had worked, but as he got closer to a clearing, he knew it hadn't and soon he was on the beach.

Miles walked across the sand,

_So it didn't work, great, I could of been I Hawaii by now_

Miles stopped to look up at the giant stone foot which seemed to be what was left of a statue, but then he heard a whisper and noticed the box which had also been left on the beach.

Miles pushed the lid up, but the site he saw confused him. It was John Locke? He had been told John had died, hung himself to get Jack, Kate and the others back to the island, but why was he here, on a beach, in a box? Miles looked over at the stone foot and then back at John.

"So, what really happened?" Miles asked, he listened as John told him about what Ben had done and how he'd tried to get Jack, Kate, Sayid, Sun and Hugo back to the island, but he hadn't succeeded and Richard, one of the others had told him he would have to die, so that's when he went hang himself, but Ben had stopped him.

Talked him out of it, got the information he needed and then killed him.

Miles asked him if he could tell him anything about what happened after that and John said that he had come here on Ajira flight 316 and there was someone pretending to be him and right now he was taking the others to their death.

John also mentioned about someone named Jacob, the islands protector and how Ben killed him do to the fact his dead daughter threatened to murder him if he didn't listen to everything John Locke said, but he was being manipulated.

Miles asked John where he could find Jacob and John says, it's not to hard to find.

Miles looked behind him at the giant stone foot.

Maybe Jacob was in there?

* * *

The fire raged through the forest and got ever more closer to the beach, to where John's body lied in the box, where Miles was sat talking to the man in the fire and where a shadow ran through the jungle.

* * *

"John" stood up and looked out at his people, "We have to go now" he told them and once again, they started on their trek to the cavern. Frank, Ben and Sun stayed at the back of the group, they still couldn't get over the fact that Hurley was here, that there was a chance everyone was here, Jack, Kate, Sayid, Sawyer.

Ben had a feeling he knew what Jacob meant by "Their coming", but so far John seemed to have completely forgotten it, maybe Jacob did have something up his sleeve.

Sun had to keep the tears from falling from her eyes, all she wanted was to see Jin again and she remembered the vows he had said at the wedding,

"_Being away from you would be like the sky being away from the earth"_

and it was, it tore her apart.

Frank put his hand on her shoulder, to comfort her, but all he could think about was the fire he was sure Allana and her group had caused and he wished he'd done more to stop them and he hoped sooner or later it would rain because he knew how much this island meant to these people who lived there. It was their world.

* * *

Richard walked through the forest, Hugo was talking about something behind him, but though Richard was trying to be polite and listen to what he was saying, his head was filled up with a lot at the moment and it was hard to focus on one thing.

"So your the leader of the other's?" Hugo asked,

"No, not really?" Richard replied,

"Then what are you?" Hugo asked, confused,

"I'm more like an advisor" Richard said,

"Yeah, but how come you don't age dude?" Hugo asked,

"Because of Jacob" Richard replied,

"So is Jacob like this big dude of the island, the owner dude?" Hugo asked,

"He was" Richard replied and then took a drink from his canteen before handing it to Hugo,

"Thanks dude" Hugo replied and then asked, once he had taken a drink, "What do you mean he was, where's he gone?"

"Ben killed him" Richard said,

"Right, so who's the owner now?" Hugo asked, Richard stopped, Jacob had never told him who would replace him if he died, though at the moment, they also needed a leader and as theirs were dead, he didn't know who would fulfil their role either.

* * *

Luca walked in to the clearing and fell to her knee's, she didn't have a clue what time it was, but she was completely exhausted and only hoped she had enough time before they came.

Luca pulled herself together and then went towards the cavern underneath the temple, she pushed the door open, but just as she went in, Richard and Hugo arrived and Richard called her and she turned round, he nodded at her and she smiled before going in and closing the door behind her.

"I never seen that chick round here before, who is she?" Hugo asked, looking at Richard,

"Just another piece of the puzzle my friend" Richard replied.

* * *

'John' and the others arrived shortly after, which made Richard instantly put out his torch and duck down behind the bushes with Hugo.

'John' turned to face his people, so far his plan had been working perfectly and nothing had got in his way. He knew the followers had doubts, but nothing could save them now, "Here, everything will be sorted out, we'll learn who to trust, who to follow" 'John' told them and then went and pushed the cavern door open.

Richard and Hugo held back, but then Richard looked at the faces amongst the crowd, he caught Ben's eye and then looked over at the cavern door, Ben instantly knew what he meant and then said to John,

"Explain to me how us coming here going to sort out any of this?",

"Well Ben, once this is over, I'll know my loop hole worked", 'John' replied.

* * *

Luca looked at the wheel in front of her, she knew that was there to release the monster, but how was she supposed to contain it.

Luca had been told by Jacob that her job was to make sure she got this number sequence right, but what confused Luca the most was why she had to do it, only the leader's ever came out of here alive and she was far from one of them. Luca didn't understand why Richard couldn't do it, though she understood why Jacob had said he didn't want him to do, he was too valuable and if they lost him, then all was lost.

Luca found the panel on the wall and she could feel something moving around her feet, but she didn't dare look down, she pressed in the numbers on the stone keypad and they lighted up,

6, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42

ToBe Continued..

* * *

Miss Riku - Thanks for the advice, I was actually coming back to change some of those bits when I read your review :) :)

I know Luca probably won't be in the next season, but it's just another 'character' who could come in to the mix and she is there for a reason and it will be revealed in the next couple of chapters.


	4. Sacrificing a Life

Chapter Four – Sacrificing a life

_Ricardus Black was a good captain, he led his men well and respected them, so because of that, they respected him back. _

_Ricardus looked out over the ocean, they had fought all day with various ships trying to steel their loot and as always, they had got through it and the Black Rock had survived yet another catastrophic blow._

_Ricardus looked at his right hand man, second in charge, Marcus who was talking to one of the new crew they had picked up in England, he seemed like a nice guy, decent background, hard worker, but they were very wary who they let on this ship. You couldn't trust anyone._

"_Seems like a nice lad" Ricardus acknowledged once he had walked away to mop up the poop deck,_

"_He is" Marcus admitted, he seemed like a nice boy, polite enough and a hard worker, Marcus was sure that they would get some good out of him, Richard nodded and then leaned over the railing as he saw his brother, Thomas._

"_Thomas" Ricardus called, Thomas looked over to him and Ricardus gestured him to come with his head, Thomas nodded and then said something to one of the crew before walking over, "Marcus" Ricardus said and then they both followed him in to the cabin below,_

"_Great work today" Ricardus told them as they walked in and Marcus shut the door behind them, "We did it again",_

"_Yes, what a day ay" Marcus agreed, Thomas nodded in agreement and then sat back in the chair,_

"_So where too next Capt?" Thomas asked, Ricardus pulled himself out a seat and sat down, he shrugged,_

"_How about me travel to the pacific, find an island, forget about humanity and live the life" Marcus suggested,_

"_I wish" Ricardus laughed, an island all to themselves, it didn't sound half bad._

_Thomas took out some of the rum in the wooden box next to him and tossed a bottle to each Ricardus and Marcus, "Cheers" they all said and smashed their bottles together._

_A brilliant crew, best ship in the pacific, rum, what more could you want?_

_Someone knocked on the cabin door a few moments later and Ricardus got up opened it, one of the riggers, Morris was stood there, _

"_Yes" Ricardus asked,_

"_Umm, the crew were wondering if you'd consider letting us anchor up and pull in at the closest pub" Morris hesitated. Morris was a small boy, didn't have much on him, but he was good at what he did, better at it than some of the men who had been there long before he was born._

_Ricardus looked at the crew which stood behind him, they did deserve it_

"_How does the Falcon sound" Ricardus asked, his men cheered and then he gestured to the guy at the wheel to turn towards the harbours pub. _

_Diro as they called him, pulled his hat off to the captain and turned the wheel towards the harbour._

_The crew looked back at Ricardus and for a second there was silence, but then he shouted "Come on, we're not there yet, get back to work". The men cheered one last time, before they they went back to work._

_

* * *

_

_The Black Rock pulled in to the harbour and once it had anchored up, the crew fled from the ship and in to the Falcon._

_It was a welcoming place and the bar men always did them justice by making sure he had a new barrel of rum delivered everyday to quench the thirst of the many sailors who came through the door each day._

_They had been there many a times and were well known there to be the only crew who didn't start a fight, but unknown to them, someone else was also celebrating._

_Ricardus bought a few drinks and then went over to where Marcus, Thomas, Diro and Tyran, the new guy sat in the corner of the bar, their usual spot,_

_Ricardus put them on the table and then picked his up,_

"_Here's to us" Ricardus declared, _

"_Here's to us" they chanted and then clinked their bottles together, Ricardus sat next to Thomas and put his arms up round the seat,_

"_We should do this more often" Diro suggested and they all agreed,_

"_Well if Marcus gets his way, we'll all be on a island in the middle of nowhere" Thomas said, _

"_Hey, it is a good idea" Marcus shrugged,_

"_Yeah, but an island in the middle of nowhere won't have rum" Diro reminded them, they all agreed, but then Ricardus noticed Tyran looking behind him every now and then, like he was waiting for someone._

_Ricardus looked at Thomas as he started talking about how he had once fought with a seagull, it was a true story, yes, he had witnessed it himself, but Thomas always came out with all sorts of things when he was on the verge of falling over and as he stood up to reunact the scene – just without the bird – you could see him swaying from one side to the other, it was only a matter of time or maybe even seconds before he fell over._

_Ricardus tried to laugh with Marcus and Diro, but the fact that Tyran kept looking behind himself irritated him, Thomas fell back on to his chair with a thud and then looked over at Tyran,_

"_So Tyran, where did you say you were from?" Thomas slurred, he was utterly drunk now,_

"_Devon" Tyran answered, Thomas nodded and said, while trying to keep his eye's open,_

"_I've met some very good people from there, Scotland's such a nice place, brilliant people", Thomas put his head down on the table in front of him, in seconds, he was out cold._

"_If I didn't know you were his brother, I'd think you were from a completely different planet" Marcus admitted,_

"_To be honest, I'm ashamed to call him my brother at times" Ricardus admitted,_

"_Ahh well, you live with it" Marcus shrugged and Ricardus went to nod, but one of his crew rushed over to the table in a hurry,_

"_Sir, their here" he panicked,_

"_Calm down mate, who?" Ricardus asked, Bob did have a tendency to be a little over-dramatic,_

"_Drone sir" he replied, Ricardus looked at Marcus and then stood up, out of the chair and looked at Nathaniel, the Blue Drones captain who had just walked in through the doors of the Falcon. _

_Everyone in the pub stopped to look at them, they weren't the sort of people to come round these parts and when they did, there was usually trouble._

_One man who couldn't stand trouble was Roderick Fin and he just so happened to be looking after the pub for a friend. _

_He came out from behind the bar with a white apron on and food caught in his beard, but though he didn't seem very intimidating as he was a big, short man, it didn't mean he wouldn't clobber you with a rolling pin if you caused any trouble in his pub._

_Thomas had got it plenty of times._

"_Look here right, I don't want any trouble off you tonight, this is a family pub and I don't want any blood to be spilt on these grounds tonight" Roderick informed them, he hated the Blue Drone as much as the next guy, but this pub had a good reputation for selling to anyone who came through those doors and he had to keep it up,_

"_I assure you, we're only here for a quick drink" Nathaniel announced, putting a hand up and looking at all the men who were sat at the bar, he knew most of them, outlaws who had nothing, but rats for brains as he put it._

_Nathaniel looked over at Ricardus and grinned, "My friend, may I offer you a drink" he insisted, Ricardus watched him for a second and then nodded, there was no harm, "Good"._

_Ricardus joined Nathaniel at the bar, "So my dear friend Ricardus, how's life been treating you?",_

"_Well you know Nate, same old, same old" Ricardus shrugged as Roderick handed him his drink,_

"_Well I see your brother's going down the same road as your father" Nathaniel mocked, Ricardus kept his mouth shut and took a gulp of his drink, "How old was your father when he died?" Nathaniel asked, "Around the forty mark wasn't it?",_

"_Yeah, when did you parents leave you?" Ricardus asked, "Around the week old mark?", Nathaniel laughed,_

"_At least mine didn't drink like pigs", _

"_At least I got to see mine" Ricardus shrugged,_

"_At least mine are alive" Nathaniel added, that remark hit Ricardus like a rock._

_His parents had died when he was about ten, he and his brother had been heartbroken, but luckily his sister, Elizabeth had taken them in. They were lucky she had decided to come to the orphanage that day, though in a way she had regretted it since because she'd never been able to have a baby of her own, but she did love her brothers and her husband, the baker was fond of them too._

_Nathaniel departed over to where his second in charge stood and then Marcus came and sat down next to Ricardus, _

"_Don't you just want to kill him?" Marcus sighed, it would take so much wait of their shoulders,_

"_Maybe" Ricardus replied, "But then they'd never stop", Marcus nodded in agreement._

_Ricardus and Marcus rejoined the others in the corner of the pub and for a few hours, they talked about their next destination, next war at sea, though Ricardus knew for a fact that none of them would remember it in the morning._

_

* * *

_

_Ricardus and his men got out of the pub in the early hours of the morning and due to most of the men being too tired to walk, Ricardus said they would stay in the harbour for the rest of the night._

_The crew went in to their barracks and were all out by the time their heads hit the hammocks._

_Ricardus on the other hand stayed out on deck that night, looking at the stars above and the waves which crashed against the ship, it was so peaceful, so calm, the deck was clean, gleaming in the moonlight, thanks to Tyran who hadn't stopped scrubbing nearly all day._

_Ricardus thought about the day, about the fight against the Metals Hove and then in the Falcon, Nathaniel Drone, oh how he hated him._

_

* * *

_

_The next morning, most of the crew woke with a hangover, but they got back on their feet and were soon getting the ship ready for take off._

_Ricardus overlooked the work and so far, everything and everyone was accounted for, but then he saw Tyran talking to one of the Blue Drone crew on the harbour, his first instinct was that Tyran had betrayed them, went behind their backs, but then the Blue Drone crew member pushed Tyran backwards and took his gun out, shot at him._

_Ricardus acted on instinct and instantly drew his gun, aimed at the mans head and shot. _

_He fell off the peer and in to the water, Tyran lied gagging and coughing, but then as the other Blue Drone crew members filed out of the pub, alerted by the the gun shot, all hell broke lose._

_Bullets and gun powder flew everywhere and nearing the end, only a few members of each crew had survived without injury, Ricardus, who hid behind the ships wall reloaded his gun and aimed it at one of the Blue Drones crew member's head's through a crack in the wood, but as another gun shot was fired, Ricardus jumped a little and pulled the trigger._

_It hit Nathaniel right in the chest and he fell to the floor, bellowing in pain._

_Second in charge, Christopher aimed his gun at Ricardus instantly, it missed, but only because Ricardus had a few extra seconds to move as the bullet ripped through the wood._

_Ricardus stood up and fired a few bullets before diving for cover behind some barrels , it was only then he stopped to think about what he had done, though bullets still roared throughout the sky, though he had just done many ships like his a favour, he knew now that the Blue Drone would never stop chasing them._

_They wouldn't stop until he was dead, lost at sea forevermore._

_Marcus shot at Christopher and then ordered the crew to start the ship and as the sails were put up, the wind blew north and right now, all they wanted to do was get out of here as quick as possible._

_

* * *

_

_Ricardus sat in the cabin, his head in his hands, he couldn't believe he had just done that and out of all the men who were there, the bullet had to hit him._

_His only hope was that Nathaniel was actually alive and had got through it, if not, then he would be chased until the edge of the earth, until he was dead._

_Marcus came in to the cabin, it was a shame that the only way to solve this was to kill Ricardus, an eye for an eye, a captain for a captain, that was the saying._

_Ricardus looked at Marcus as he came in and he smiled at his old friend, they had a plan, but they just hoped it would work._

_They had agreed to meet the Blue Drone at Silver Back, a well known wreck site for lost ships._

_

* * *

_

_Ricardus told his crew he was doing it for them and if he didn't solve it now, all of them could one day be dead._

_The crew tried to tell him they didn't care, fighting for their captain was one of their many duties as sailors, but Ricardus didn't want to take the chance of losing any more men._

_Ricardus looked at Christopher who stood at the front of the deck as the Blue Drone drew nearer, Christopher couldn't believe a captain was doing such a noble thing, facing a whole crew with no one, but five useless men, to make sure his the rest of his crew pulled through, it was something he'd never do, but that was the promise, Ricardus Black fought them and they'd leave the rest, though they weren't very good at keeping promises._

_Marcus, Diro, Thomas, Morris and Philip had all insisted on helping him and though Ricardus didn't want to risk their lives because of something he'd done, though it had been purely by accident, they weren't going to take no as an answer._

_Ricardus stood there, knowing that his life as he knew if, the life of Ricardus Black was over and he'd never be able to have it back..._

_The fight began and as cannon balls, gun powder, bullets flew from all angles, only when Christopher saw him fall in to the blue ocean and not resurface did he stop his men._

_That was the last they saw of Ricardus Black..._

_

* * *

_

_Marcus watched as the Blue Drone drifted away, their blue sails up and the british flag held up high, he knew they would be back, knew there was no way on this earth they would settle for that._

_Marcus looked down at his men who stood on the deck, they were all mourning for the loss of their captain and knew Marcus would now take Ricardus' place as Captain of the Black Rock, but they did have a few doubts._

_Marcus was nothing like Ricardus, when Ricardus was fair, right, didn't get too worked up about things, Marcus had a short fuse. Anything could set him off._

* * *

_A couple of weeks past and as they anchored up to sail to the pacific from the isle of man, Marcus decided to get a few new recruits._

_The crew waited on board as Marcus waited on the dock, but no one seemed to come and as the minutes started to drag, some actually wanted to consider leaving him there and sailing away in to the night, but then someone came out of an alleyway._

_He wore a dark cloak and that mixed with the dim light from a shop light didn't give them any indications to who it was._

_The crew watched as Marcus talked to him for a few minutes before shaking his hand and then coming aboard the ship, most of the men couldn't believe they had wasted all their time on waiting for one man, though Marcus had said good things about him, said he was captain material, the crew still yearned for Ricardus and believed no one could take his place,_

"_Here boys is your new captain" Marcus announced, the crew looked at each other, what was Marcus on about and then back at the hooded figure, they watched as the hooded figure took his hood down and their mouths dropped to the floor,_

"_His names Richard Alpert and I'm sure he will lead us well"_

Richard and Hurley watched as Locke pushed the door to the cavern open....

To Be Continued....

I'm sure I read somewhere that the Black Rock came to the island around 1800's, so I don't think it could have been an Egyptian ship because that was over 5000 years ago.

I really have to go over the plot of this because there are so many little things in lost which add up to bigger things later. It's so confusing, I feel as if my heads going to explode. First with Jacob and all those flashbacks with Jack, Kate, Sawyer, John, Sun and JIn. Then after they'd got off the island with Hurley and Sayid. I'm like why did you do that for? Why bring someone to the island who's the loophole, as in john dead, soo, impersonator getting Ben to kill Jacob???

My head hurts!!!! Sorry I ranted :)


	5. Have Faith

Relatively one of my shorter chapters..

Chapter Five – Have Faith

John stood there by the cavern door and waited,

_What?_

He was sure the smoke monster was supposed to arrive, supposed to swarm in, destroy everything in it's path.

Everyone looked at John with a puzzled expression on their face, was something actually supposed to happen when he opened it?

Richard and Hurley looked at each other and then back at Locke,

"I think she done it" Richard whispered, shocked,

"Dude, you should have more faith" Hurley told him and then looked at Sun, Frank and Ben who stood at the back,

Locke had to come up with something quick and he turned to his people,

"The only way we will get this all sorted out is if we all go in", his voice shook and though John was sure people hadn't realised, they had and some started to ask questions,

"Do you think we're that stupid, don't you know what lies in there, do you know what would become of us if we stepped in?" one asked, everyone looked from him to John,

"I have been told by the island that the smoke monster is at bay and will no longer bother us, due to the fact that Jacob is dead" John explained,

Richard shook his head, the smoke monster was a security system, it would never be at "bay".

The others knew this as well, even if it could be contained, it would never stop.

"Get out there dude" Hurley urged, "This is you chance", Hurley pushed Richard up and out of the bushes, he didn't even have a chance to think about it.

The others instantly raised their guns, but when they saw who it was, they lowered them again. Most had figured out that John was up to something and whatever that was, they didn't like the sound of it.

"Ah Richard, nice to see you again" John claimed, but Richard heard something in his voice, the way he said it, that defiantly wasn't John Locke.

"Times up" Richard told him,

"I'm not very sure I understand what you mean Richard" John replied,

"You know exactly what I mean John", John locked eye's with Richard, "John" knew Richard knew, he knew the jig was up, knew he'd been found out, but it wasn't a total loss because Jacob was dead, he had easily manipulated Ben in to killing him, why not do it so Richard dies next. With him gone, it would be so much easier.

The silence of the group was broken when a gun shot went off and everybody ducked, Allana had been the firer, but no one seemed to have been shot and when Richard looked back, John was gone,

"What did you do that for" Richard asked, "You gave him a chance to get away",

"Somethings there" Allana nodded at the bush Richard had came out of just moments ago,

"Hugo" Richard called,

"Here dude" Hugo responded, putting his hand up, though he was about two yards away from where Richard had left him,

"You can come out now" Richard told him, Hugo stood up and walked out of the bushes, but due to his Dharma Initiative suit, every one gasped, hadn't they been wiped out thirty years ago in the purge?

One of the others raised their guns, but Richard put his hand on it and said "Lower it Marcus", Marcus did as he was told and fell back in to the group.

Miles came out of the foot, that conversation with the man in the fire had been very interesting and he now knew what had to be done to a certain extent, but then as he looked off down the beach, in to the forest, the yellow flames raged in the undergrowth and it seemed to be no way out.

The others descended to a safer location with Ben and Frank leading, but Richard waited, Luca still hadn't come out of the cavern and as time wore on, he started to think the worst.

Hugo who had stayed with him, was sat eating a bar of chocolate he had found in his pocket while Sun looked at the engravings on the cavern wall, she recognised the numbers 1, 8, 15, 16, 23 and 42, but they were all mixed up, Richard came and stood next to her,

"What do they mean?" Sun asked, "These numbers seem to reoccur so much around here",

"It's the Valenzetti equation" Richard told her, at the mention of the numbers, Hugo turned his head,

"What's the Valenzetti equation dude?" Hugo questioned, Richard looked over at Hugo who had chocolate covering his mouth,

"To be honest, I have no idea" Richard shrugged, "It was here before I got here",

"How long you been here for dude?" Hurley asked, Richard shrugged,

"A long time",

"Yeah, but how long?" Hugo asked,

"My boat crashed here in the late 1800" Richard told him, "The Black Rock",

"Isn't the Black Rock the ship they got the dynamite from?" Hurley asked, "The slave ship?",

"Yes" Richard answered, "But it was only a slave ship once, we were doing some trade, got lost, ended up here" he added, Hugo nodded.

"How did it end up in the middle of the jungle" Sun wondered, Richard looked over at her,

"Well we crashed here, we though it'd gone down, but Jacob showed it to me a few weeks later" Richard replied, he wasn't very sure how it ended up there, but Jacob had told him it was the plan the island had which had done it.

Hugo nodded and then shouted out suddenly,

"She's back man", Richard and Sun turned round to Luca who was wearily making her way out of the cavern door,

"Luca?", Luca looked over at Richard, Sun and Hurley,

"Told you I'd do it"

* * *

The others watched the flames which blocked their way back to the beach and Frank had a really big urge to tell Allana, he told her so, but he decided to keep it quiet for a while.

The other's didn't know what to do, Richard had put Ben and this Frank guy in charge, the pilot off the plane which had landed on the second island, but what was he thinking? They couldn't trust anyone and Ben wasn't brilliant.

* * *

The shadow ran through the tree's, the flames were catching up with him.

His legs were getting weaker, but Jack knew he couldn't stop, if he did, the fire would engulf him.

Jack tripped and fell to the forest floor, his foot was caught in some tree root and as he struggled to get free, he could see the fire coming ever so close.

Jack pulled his leg, injuring it in the process, but then someone held their hand out.

Christian looked at him with loving eye's, at first Jack thought he was seeing things, thought the fire had actually caught up with him, killed him and now he could see his dead dad hovering above him, holding out his hand to take him away, but then he spoke,

"We have to go", Jack made a split decision and took hold of his father's hand, Christian pulled him up instantly and they walked off in to the forest...

* * *

"Which way did they go?" Luca wondered,

"Back to the beach...." only when Richard said that out loud did he remember the fire...


	6. Limitations

Chapter Six – Limitations

"_Two of the slaves have been spotted" Marcus explained as he and Richard trekked through the forest, "Diro saw them on the beach, a man and a women",_

"_Right" Richard nodded, "I don't want them dead though, you know that right, don't shoot", Marcus nodded reluctantly, but then suddenly a shot was fired causing Richard and Marcus to run to the scene,_

_Morris stood there with the gun in his hand, but he was so useless with gun's, had no accuracy at all, so even if he had fired, he wouldn't of got anywhere. _

_Then Morris fell backwards and landed on the floor, the male slave stood in front of him, holding a gun, Marcus shot on instinct, killed him instantly with a shot to the head. _

_Richard rushed down to where Morris lied and told him to keep still, the other part of the crew rushed to the scene, alerted by the gun shot, Diro helped Richard stop the bleeding while Marcus ordered the other crew to watch the female slave, make sure she didn't get away._

_She cried out, cried out for her brother, but Marcus had killed him instantly and though she screamed and shouted for him to get up, there was no way on this earth he would._

"_Stay with me Morris" Richard shook him likely and, Morris smiled at his captain,_

"_So, did I do good?" Morris asked, "I found them",_

"_Yes, you did good" Richard assured him and then Marcus came over with more cloth, _

"_Morris, why is it always you?" Marcus shook his head and Morris laughed, but then coughed when it started to hurt,_

"_Shh Shh, be quiet" Richard told him and tore a piece of cloth so it was long like a bandage, _

_With the help of the other crew members, Richard was able to wrap it round him and for a few hours, control the bleeding, but because this wasn't a hospital, they didn't have any blood to give him, put back in to his body so Richard left him with Marcus and Diro while he went out in to the forest, he wasn't prepared to let another one of his men die and Jacob had told him about all the wonderful things this island could do, so maybe it could save him._

_Marcus had told Richard the risks of going out there alone, where more slaves may be hiding and with guns, but Richard didn't care, he needed as many men as he could get._

_Richard walked across the beach towards the giant statue of Taweret, the Egyptian goddess of fertility, the noise he then heard, like a machine, screaming it's way through the jungle pierced his ears and as he looked side wards, up towards the forest, the tree's started to move._

_Richard walked a little bit faster towards the entrance...._

* * *

_  
_

"So you were a slave ship?" Hurley asked,

"No" Richard replied, "We did a trade"

"For what?" Hurley asked, "Money?"

"That and other things" Richard answered,

"Well you know dude, money's not all that great, I got over forty million dollars of it at home and believe me, all it brings is back luck wherever you go",

"Well Hugo, money was important back then, if you didn't have it, you might as well of went and lived in a cave" Richard replied,

"Yeah, but there had to be different ways to get money" Hugo complained,

"That and other things" Richard repeated, "It wasn't all about the money",

"Then what was it about?" Hurley questioned, he didn't like the fact that people had used people as slaves, it just wasn't right,

"I did it to keep my men safe" Richard told him, right now Richard was getting a little frustrated, he didn't like to talk about the past, well not that far back anyway.

Hugo went to ask another question, but Luca stopped him, she'd never seen Richard lose it and didn't want to.

Luca suggested to Sun that she talked to him, calmed him down while she told Hugo what Richard's limitations were,

There weren't many limitations for Richard because he was a really decent, fair guy, but he hated talking about his past, couldn't stand it.

Hugo knew he had pushed it a little, knew that Richard was having difficulties answering his questions, but his curiosity had overwhelmed him a bit.

"You should really get a radio" Luca advised while they walked through the forest,

"We do have one, back in camp" Richard confirmed, "But I didn't think we'd need it",

"When this is all over, everyone has to have a radio" Luca decided, "On them all the time", Richard nodded, that would help a lot,

"You really think we'll be able to win?" Hugo questioned,

"If we try" Luca shrugged, "Maybe".

* * *

"_Don't you understand" Marcus asked Diro who sat on the other side of the table, "he changed his name so we'd be safe and we'd still have our captain",_

"_Yeah, but if they saw him, they'd knew who he was" Diro reminded them,_

"_Then we stop sailing like this, we give the Black Rock a new agenda, trade ship" Richard suggested,_

"_The crew won't be happy" Diro told them, _

"_They'll do what I say" Richard told him,_

"_Your not their captain though, Ricardus Black is" Diro argued,_

"_Well Ricardus Black is gone" Richard declared, "He is never coming back because if he did, this ship would rot at the bottom of the sea"_

"_Look Richard, we're a pirate ship, not a trade ship" Diro shrugged, "We'll always be pirates",_

"_I know that" Richard assured him, "But if we take the next trading job, we won't have to worry about ever seeing the Blue Drone again, after we'd done it, we can go wherever we want, they won't be none the wiser, they'll just think the new captain, Richard Alpert is a tradesman"_

"_I don't think it will work" Diro shrugged,_

"_Well if we don't try, we won't get anywhere"_

* * *

_  
_

"Hey dude, I'm sorry about earlier, I did push it a bit" Hurley admitted, Richard shrugged,

"Don't worry, it's all forgotten" Richard assured him, Hurley nodded and then held out his hand,

"Fresh start dude" he asked, Richard nodded and shook his hand,

"Guy's we're nearly there, come on" Luca said when she noticed they'd stopped,

The sound of voices got louder and they soon walked in to their group, they were heading back their way though,

"That fire's out of control" Frank shook his head, "We can't get back to the beach",

"Then we put it out, we got enough water" Luca shrugged, she didn't understand the extent to which the fire had got to,

"Water won't work, we need rain" Frank told her,

"How was it started anyway?" someone asked,

"Maybe it was that guy impersonating Locke" Hurley suggested, but Luca shook her head,

"He may not like us, but he wouldn't ruin the island to kill us"

"Then who started it then" Sun asked,

Frank looked over at Allana who was stood next to Bram and her other three men, they all knew it was their fault, but at this moment in time, they didn't intend to make any enemies.

"Our only hope is that it ra-",

Suddenly, the heavens opened and small rain drops started to fall,

"ins" Luca added at the end,

"Well that was fortunate" Frank admitted.

* * *

_Richard sat in the chair while he waited for the arrival of Jacob, for all he knew Morris could be dead by now, his only hope was that he wasn't and that some how Jacob could do something to help him._

_Jacob approached Richard, "What did you expect them to do, you were going to trade them for money and weapons, do you really think they'll just sit back now their free?" Jacob asked,_

"_No, I don't, they have a right to do it, take their revenge" Richard admitted, "But that's not why I'm here for", Jacob nodded,_

"_Your here because Morris got shot and you want me to save him" Richard nodded, _

"_Can you" Richard asked, hope in his voice,_

"_No" Jacob replied, "I can't reverse what the island want's done",_

"_You said you needed my men to help you protect the island" Richard said, he got up, confused, "If so, why is it killing them off?",_

"_Ricardus, you do understand that not even I know why the island does many things", Richard sat back down and put his hands in his head,_

"_You could of traded so much more, why people, didn't you know they all get their revenge on you sooner or later", Jacob told him,_

"_It was the only job on, we took it" Richard shrugged, "If we stayed there any longer, then the Blue Drone would of found us out, destroyed us"_

"_I don't understand why you didn't face up to your demons" Jacob shrugged, "What were you scared off?", Richard was silent for a moment, before saying,_

"_I try and tell myself I was scared of losing Thomas, but now I know I was just acting like a coward", _

_Richard took a breath before continuing,_

"_I told myself I'd be a good captain, fair and right and always have my crews interests at heart, but how could I when I ran away from something, what does that-",_

"_And you did" Jacob cut him off, "You did become captain of your own ship, you were fair, right and had your crews best interests at heart, therefor why you changed your name so the Blue Drone didn't know who you were, you gave up your whole life and started a new one for people you sailed the sea's with, now that doesn't sound like a coward to me",_

_Jacob's small speech got Richard thinking, maybe he wasn't a coward, maybe he had done it with his crews best interests at heart,_

"_Do remember that the Blue Drone would never have stopped, even if you were dead, they could never keep a promise, so when you came back, you did your crew a favour because you got them out of the Blue Drones radar" Jacob added_

_Jacob then walked away and disappeared out of sight, Richard got up from his seat and walked outside..._

_He only hoped the thing which had been moving the tree's and making that noise was gone._

* * *

_  
_

"_Umm excuse me, I seem to be having trouble with my car, is there any chance you could help" Jacob asked Bram who was walking down the street,_

"_Umm, sure, aright then" Bram shrugged, Jacob smiled at him._

* * *

_  
_

They looked out over the beach, the last bit of the fire had been put out by the rain, but the beach was ruined, the undergrowth had been burnt to ashes and the statue's foot just seemed to have got a little bit smaller, half the ankle seemed to have gone,

"Hey, wait, is that Miles" Hurley asked, everyone looked at the person who was lying outside the statue's foot, he had a Dharma initiative uniform on, "It is" Hurley declared and started running over to him.

Once he got there, he shook him, but Miles wouldn't move,

Luca kneeled down next to him and felt his pulse, there was a still a beat, but it was slow,

"Come on dude, get up" Hurley told him,

"You'll have to do mouth to mouth" Luca told him,

"No way am I doing that" Hurley croaked,

"Well I'm not doing it" Luca said and got up, her hands in the air, Hurley sighed and then looked back at Miles, he might as well, if it saved his life, he guessed it was worth it.

Hurley started mouth to mouth with Miles and after a few breaths, Miles spluttered and almost freaked out when he saw Hurley hovering over him, his mouth to his, Miles sprung up and Hurley coughed in to his hand, that had been horrible,

"What are you doing?" Miles freaked,

"Saving your life dude" Hurley replied, "It wasn't a very nice experience for me neither",

Miles wiped his mouth and then shuddered before noticing everyone else who was watching them, the only ones he knew were Frank and Sun, Jin's wife and Richard who stood next to him.

"Your Miles?" Luca asked, Miles nodded,

"Why?",

"I dunno, I expected you to be taller from your photo's" Luca shrugged...

* * *

"Do you really think we can trust these people Hurley, I talked to John earlier, he said Ben killed him" Miles whispered to Hurley.

They had decided to stay on the beach for the rest of the night, get some rest before they decided what to do tomorrow, decided on a plan.

"Their not too bad dude" Hurley reassured him, "That chick there saved us from the smoke monster" Hurley explained "And Richard, he's cool",

"Yeah, but John's dead and Jacob said anyone could be an impersonator",

"You spoke to Jacob?" Hurley asked,

"Yeah, he told me we had to be on our guard, that anyone could be Him" Miles explained,

"Who's Him?" Hurley asked, "Do you mean the guy who impersonated Locke?", Miles rolled his eyes and then nodded.

* * *

"Have you been out here all alone for three years?" Jack asked, the last time he had seen his father had been when he had walked in to the forest over three years ago,

"Well the others manage" Christian replied as he poured his son a drink, Jack nodded and then said,

"It was supposed to work, we were supposed to be back on the plane going to La X",

"What's done is done my son, it can't be changed, no matter how hard you try" Christian told him and then passed the drink to Jack, Jack took it and then asked,

"Have you seen the others? Kate, Sawyer, Hurley?" Jack asked, hopeful,

"Well...." Christian trailed off,

"What" Jack raised his head, but Christian turned away from him,

"Tell me" Jack demanded,

"It's Hurley, someone shot him" Christian lied,

"What, when" Jack asked standing up,

"Before I found you" Christian explained, "He died"

Jack shook his head, "Who would he want to shoot him?"

"Richard Alpert" Christian shrugged,

"What, no, he knew who we are, he wouldn't shoot at us" Jack argued,

"I'm just telling you what Hurley told me" Christian shrugged,

"Where is he?" Jack asked and went to the door,

"There's no point Jack, the fire would of got him" Christian reasoned.

* * *

_**If you don't really understand the flash backs much, it's just all adding up to the day Richard becomes immortal and I had to do that slave thing because The Black Rock was a slave ship...**_

_**This one took up seven pages and is only like 2500 words, other chapters took up four and were over 3000 :(**_

_**If you have any questions about that, PM me or review**_

_**Miss. Riku – I didn't like that chapter much either and I really do appreciate your reviews...**_


	7. Choosing a Path

I hope this one and chapter six makes up for the scrappy chapter five I did

Chapter 7 – Choosing a Path

_They'd lost yet another man and many of the remaining crew were starting to think, was this really worth it?_

_Richard watched as the body burned at the top of the wooden blocks, most of the men hadn't been able to stand it and had went off, back to camp, but Richard had decided to stay, he wanted to give Morris his last condolences and only hoped that this was going to be the last of the deaths for a while._

_Richard turned back to camp in the early morning and saw as the slave girl talked to Marcus, she wasn't too bad and had settled down a bit and seemed to have forgiven Marcus for shooting her brother._

_That was good because they didn't really want anymore guns to go off, not for a while anyway._

* * *

_  
_

_Jacob watched as the group interacted with each other. Marcus was a true man, he didn't take any prisoners and always did what was right, but then there was Richard, he was fair, right and always gave people a chance, but which one would do best, Richard or Marcus._

_Jacob laughed as he and Bram watched the home video's on Bram's cassette player, they were absolutely hilarious and by now, they were watching Bram running in to a plastic door._

"_I didn't know it was there" Bram laughed, Jacob and him clinked bottles together and then Jacob took a deep breath and fell back in to the comfy blue chair he was sat in, in Bram's small, but cosy apartment._

_He and Bram had been good friends for about a month now and Jacob had helped him when he'd got in to a bit of trouble with money and Bram had always said that he would of repay him and Jacob know knew how._

"_Bram?" Jacob asked, "Do you remember that time when you said you'd repay me for helping you with that debt",_

"_Of course mate, I'll do whatever you want" Bram remembered,_

"_Well, I need you to get someone for me" Jacob explained._

* * *

_  
_

As morning broke on the island, Hurley was sat on a log that had washed up on to the beach over night, Charlie had come to see him,

"So, you remember them numbers?" Charlie asked, pulling his sun glasses down to reveal his eye's,

"Of course dude, how could you forget them" Hurley replied,

"Do you still think their cursed?" Charlie wondered,

"Yeah man, they were on that wall at the cavern" Hurley told him,

"Yeah, but what if their not cursed" Charlie asked, Hurley shook his head and turned it towards him,

"No way ma....", he was gone,

"Just think about it" Hurley heard Charlie's voice say as it disappeared in to the wind. Hurley looked back at his hands,

_How can they not be cursed? I'm cursed because of it?_

"Hello Hugo" Hurley heard the familiar voice and turned his head, but he instantly jumped up,

"Oh no" Hurley said,

Locke stood and raised his hand's to surrender,

"I'm not who you think I am" Locke reassured him,

"Yeah, dude, I know that" Hurley replied and then looked at the other's, but no one else seemed to see him,

"Locke?" Hurley asked,

"Who else" Locke replied, Hurley sighed in relief,

"I thought you were that smoke monster guy" Hurley admitted,

"Well Hurley, I assure you, I'm not" Locke replied, Hurley looked down at his feet before looking back at Locke,

"Will we ever get off this island?" Hurley asked, Locke shrugged,

"You have to fulfil your destiny first" Locke said,

"Well, what is my destiny?" Hurley wondered,

"Well, if I told you that, then it wouldn't be destiny, it would be more of something you had to do" Locke explained, "But you have to decide whether you want to fulfil your destiny, you have to choose"

"Will it get me and everyone off the island?" Hurley asked,

"Destiny has different prizes for every player" Locke explained, "You don't know what your going to get, it could be death, but you save a lot of people in the long-run"

Hurley nodded, that sounded okay, he guessed

"Oh yeah, Hurley, I assure you, like Jacob said, your blessed", Hurley blinked and Locke was gone,

"Yeah, that's why I'm on this island" Hurley muttered,

"Who you talking too?" Luca asked from behind him, Hurley turned round and shrugged,

"I got this "blessing" which let's me talk to dead people, crazy I know" Hurley shrugged,

"I don't think your crazy" Luca shrugged back, "and I do believe it is a blessing, I'd love to be able to talk my love ones"

"Yeah, but I'm cursed, bad things always happen around me" Hurley told her, "I win the lottery, over forty million with those numbers and after that, my life is a disaster",

"Yeah, but getting to talk to your love ones must make up for it" Luca said, "Charlie, Libby, Boone, Locke?",

"How do you know them?" Hurley asked, confused,

"I've been on this island for over nine year's" Luca explained, "I know everything that's happened",

"Why would you want to come here for?" Hurley asked, Luca shrugged and took a swig from her canteen,

"My son had just died, Richard came to recruit me a few weeks later, I was able to get out of the real world", Hurley nodded, "What a mistake that had been" Luca added, Hurley looked over at her, "This place dragged me in and after about a month, I wouldn't even be able to leave if they'd let me" Luca explained,

"So you regret it?" Hurley asked,

"Well, I don't regret it as such because the island healed me in a way, helped me cope with my loss and I've got to meet so many great people in the making, like Richard, Juliet, Ben wasn't too bad, I guess and then there was Jacob"

"Jacob" Hurley said out loud, Luca nodded and then stood before patting Hurley on the back and walking back to part of the group.

"Hugo, have you looked in the box?" Locke's voice asked, Hurley looked round, but Locke was no where to be seen.

Hurley stood up and saw what looked like a cargo box on the edge of the forest, it looked burnt, falling apart, but Hurley started walking over to it, he hadn't looked in the box.

* * *

"Why" Jack asked, confused, they knew the others, he had lived with them for a while and they had no reason at all to shoot them, especially Hurley,

"Maybe it was the Dharma initiative uniform" Christian suggested,

Jack shook his head in disbelief,

"Maybe someone else, but not Richard, he had been the one to help us get the bomb in the first place" Jack explained, "He knew we were there, he wouldn't shoot",

Christian shrugged, "Well, if you suggesting that Hugo, your friend is a liar",

"No" Jack assured him, but it was so hard to believe, "What about Kate?" Jack asked, "Sawyer, Sayid, Miles, where are they?",

"I can only guess Jack, but I think Richard may have already sorted them out by now" Christian admitted,

Jack put his head in his hands,

"There is a way to get back at him" Christian explained,

Jack raised his head a bit, he was still in shock, but he was also trying to remember something, but as his head was swarming, he couldn't think of what it was.

* * *

"_Of course mate, whatever you need, I promised you that" Bram nodded, Jacob had helped him, it was only fair he helped him back._

_Jacob smiled...._

_Jacob had to decide, but then as Jasper joined him on the beach, he knew this would be the last informal meeting he would have with his brother,_

"_You don't really think these people will survive here, do you?" Jasper asked, he really thought his brother was mad and especially at times like this, people couldn't survive here.._

"_Yes, I do" Jacob answered, "I suspect I will prove your judgement wrong also" Jacob added,_

"_Sure you will" Jasper asked, "But once I find my loop hole, once I kill you, how will your precious people survive on their own?"_

"_That's already been sorted" Jacob assured him, Jasper nodded once and then got up and walked off in to the forest._

_Jacob knew exactly what to do..._

* * *

_  
_

"What's wrong" Sun asked as Hurley rushed past her and to the box, Sun followed him and watched as Hurley pushed the lid open, Richard walked over to Hurley with the lighted torch and Hurley took it off him and looked inside the box,

"What's supposed to be in the box?" he asked out loud,

"John Locke" Richard responded

"Well he's not there dude"...

* * *

_Jacob looked at both Marcus and Richard before looking back over the blue sea, he had made his decision, picked the best one for the job, it was a choice he was left to make on his own, the island trusted him and though Jacob thought it was a little too much, he was sure he'd made the right decision and only hoped that it would benefit in the future._

"_Richard?" Jacob called, Richard looked up from his dinner of beans in a can and passed his can to Diro before following Jacob in to the wood's,_

_Neither of them spoke until they got to a clearing, a grassy area which had almost bamboo tree's surrounding it, Jacob stopped halfway through it and turned round to face Richard, he was the first to speak,_

"_You said that your men won't be here for ever" Richard nodded, he remembered "But what if you were?" Jacob asked,_

"_But I'm human, I'm not like you" Richard reminded him, Jacob nodded, that was true,_

"_Yes, but what if you were?" Jacob asked, "What if you could live forever, advise the people on this island",_

_Richard raised an eyebrow, that sounded nice, yes, but it did also sound a little mad,_

"_But it's your choice" Jacob added, "Your the only one who can decide and though I have many advantages, this is the only decision I can't make for you",_

_Jacob nodded at Richard before walking off in to the forest, leaving Richard with his thought's._

_To live forever, would mean to never die, to be immortal, but if he was immortal, was he really alive? And what would that include? How was it possible?_

* * *

_  
_

"Is this really the only way things can be sorted, I don't even think he can die" Jack admitted,

"He can" Christian assured his son, "He killed Jacob just a few hours ago, then he shot Hurley and left him for dead" Christian explained,

"Jacob?" Jack asked,

"Yes, his leader, the leader of this island" Christian added,

"Why would he do that, it sounds like more of a thing Locke would do" Jack admitted, but Jack didn't understand how much he was right, in a matter of speaking that is,

"Well, maybe it was always his plan to have the island for himself, kill everyone off" Christian concluded...

* * *

"_So he offered you to be immortal" Marcus asked,_

_Richard nodded and took a swig from the bottle of rum he had found on the beach,_

"_Why didn't you take it?" Marcus wondered, confused, he would of jumped at the chance,_

"_Because then I'd be alive forever" Richard shrugged,_

"_What's so bad about that?" Marcus questioned, _

"_I'd have to watch you all die" Richard replied, that did put Marcus down a bit, but though he wished Jacob had chosen him, he had always been there for Richard and always would be,_

"_Yeah, but I'm not dying for another thirty, forty years yet and you'll always have me, don't you worry" Marcus reassured him,_

_Richard bit his lip in full view of Marcus and Marcus punched him in the arm before getting up,_

"_Take it my friend, I can't really think of anyone better than you to lead us", Marcus patted Richard on the back and then walked back over to where the group sat and put his arm round Lucy, the slave girl, he really felt as if he had a connection with her, something he'd never felt before..._

_Richard lied back and looked up in to the stars, the moon glistened above and he knew that if he became immortal that one day, this would become normal and the stars wouldn't fascinate him every night like they did,_

_Would he be able to sleep? _

_Would he be able to cope with seeing his friends die before him?_

_How would he explain it to the others?_

_Marcus was easy to talk to and believed nearly everything you told him, very gullible, but telling the crew he was immortal, how would they react?_

_And the question he kept asking himself, repeating in his head,_

_Would he be able to cope with seeing his friends die before him?_

_Richard wasn't too sure he would, but they always said time was a great healer and if he was immortal, that would help a lot and like Marcus had said, he wasn't going to die for another thirty of forty years, but what was that if you were immortal, would it really matter how long someone lived if you could live forever?_

* * *

_  
_

"Where is he" Sun asked, Allana and Bram came over to me what all the commotion was,

"Terrific" Frank said and walked away, he didn't really want to get involved in this now, his head was getting far too old for this...

"He was in that box" Allana said, she looked at Richard,

"What happened?" Richard ran his hand through his hair, he had never seen the island bring people back to life, back from the dead, but maybe it could or maybe it was just another game they had to play.

* * *

Miles and Luca were sat next to each other, Luca had finally got some of the information out of him that Jacob had said, but Miles hadn't let on to much and she had to show him, somehow, she could be trusted,

"Do you know what lies in the shadow of the statue Miles?" Luca asked, Miles nodded, he did, Jacob had told him, "Right' Luca replied and then looked at the sand before looking back up at Miles,

"I'm not the bad guy" Luca assured him,

"I'm not telling you anything" Miles told her,

"So, Miles, who will you tell?" Luca asked and stood up, but a gun was fired and she fell to the floor, clutching her leg in agony, everyone turned their heads to where the shot had been fired and raised their guns,

The group at the cargo box turned to see who the intruder was and though Richard thought he knew who it was, he was very wrong...

Miles rushed over to Luca's side as she scrunched her eyes shut to stop the pain, but it didn't work and one of the other's, a first aider rushed over to her,

Richard looked over at them and then back to the forest as the shooter came out in to the clearing.

* * *

"_I'll do it" Richard announced, Jacob nodded and then put his hand on his shoulder,_

"_You've made the right decision" Jacob assured him..._

* * *

_  
_

_**Hope you liked this chapter, it took up about seven pages :) and only like 2750 words or something :(**_

_**I've decided to dedicate this chapter to the people who were on air bus 8F447, all 228 of them. They left Rio de Janeiro and were expected to arrive about eleven hours later in Paris, but about an hour in to the flight, there were some sort of electrical default and they were cut off from the station. We can only hope that all the passenger, 32 nationalities, including a baby crashed on a remote island in the atlantic sea and are just waiting to be found. Let's just hope that island doesn't have a black smoke as a security system...**_

_**The cause of this is still unknown, but though I didn't know anyone who had been on the flight, I hope the families who have lost are able to rebuild their lives after this tragic event.**_


	8. Manipulation

Chapter 8 - Manipulation

He was so mad, so stuck in disbelief that he'd just had to shoot, he hadn't meant to hit anyone, he was just angry that it hadn't worked, that he'd lost her and she was never coming back, he'd never be able to hear her talk or see her smile, never again...

Richard remembered him from the past, he had been the one to shoot his men all them years ago, while the Dharma Initiative also inhabited the island and then three years ago when Oceanic Flight 815 had landed on the island.

"Is that Lafleur?" Miles asked when he looked up at the figure standing under the tree's,

"Calm down Luca, stop stressing or it will hurt more" Rachel assured her as she put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding,

"I'm trying" Luca muttered back, grinding her teeth to stop the pain, but it didn't help.

* * *

"_Mum, come on, please" Luca begged as her mum put the suitcase full of her clothes on the porch and slammed the door shut in her daughters face, Luca sighed and looked down at the floor, she knew she shouldn't of told her mum, she knew she should of kept it till the last minute or at least until she had some place to live!_

_Luca sat on the step, waiting, her mum was a softie and was bound to open the door and let her in sometime soon, but as the hours dragged, the noise from the house seemed non-existent, like her mum had sneaked out the back and climbed over the ten foot wall and then made a runner, maybe she was disappointed with her daughter getting knocked up by some stupid, immature guy who had absolutely nothing going on in his life._

_Luca was sure that was one of the many reasons for her mum kicking her out, it defiantly wasn't the fact that she was two months pregnant and more to the fact that her mum wanted to teach her a letter._

_Once the wind started to blow, Luca stood up and knocked on the front door. Luca waited for a few minutes, but there was still no answer, she went to the window and looking in through the curtains, but what she saw next disturbed her in many ways possible._

_Her mum, Elizabeth lied on the floor, a bottle of vodka in one hand, a pack of pills in the other and the thought that she'd actually drove her mother to do this sickened her to the core, Luca shouted at her mum through the window to get up, but she didn't move and Luca went back to the door and started banging on it, this did nothing but attract the attention of her neighbour Peter,_

"_What's wrong love?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder._

"_She's on the floor and the door's locked" Luca explained, Peter nodded and then pulled her behind him, tears started to fall from Luca's eye's, she couldn't lose her mum, not now, not yet!_

_With one big run up, Peter brought the door down and he and Luca instantly run over to her mum who was lying in the living room, Peter kneeled down next to her and told Luca to phone for an ambulance, but she was sobbing so much, she couldn't, _

_Peter looked at Elizabeth and then stood up and put his hand on Luca's shoulder, _

"_Don't cry" he ordered, his voice firm, Luca swallowed back the sobs and then nodded, "Now call for an ambulance" Luca nodded and then went over to the house phone and dialled the number.._

* * *

Sawyer looked at everyone who stood there, most of them with their guns held high.

His eye's looked around and he noticed Hurley, Miles, Sun, Frank, Ben, Richard..

He took a step forward and the others raised their gun's, ready to shoot, Richard walked up slowly and commanded them to put them down, they listened to him.

* * *

_Richard watched the sun break over the horizon and watched as the stars disappeared back in to space, gone for another night..._

_Richard sat there, he didn't look different, but he felt different, he knew his life would never continue in a way, he would never age again..._

_He said that to himself every day, every sunrise now, he could never really get that in to his brain, but even as young Sam ran across the beach and Marcus in his old and withered state sat next to him, Richard knew it was only time before his second best man would leave him, putting the original crew down to five, including him._

"_We've had some life, haven't we" Marcus asked,_

"_Yes, a life full of surprises" Richard responded,_

"_Full of life" Marcus nodded towards Sam, "Love, Sorrow, it's everything a life should be" Marcus added, Richard nodded slowly,_

"_Now you can keep living that life" Marcus told him, but Richard wasn't sure he could see any more of his men die, even if it was of old age, it was so hard and he knew he'd outlive Sam, baby Olive, he would out live them all..._

"_Don't have that face, you deserved it, you earned it, you'll be great" Marcus reassured him and patted him on the back before getting up, he walked over to the camp which they had recently moved back to the beach, next to the statue..._

_Richard closed his eye's for a moment before getting himself up as well and walking over to the group, since the death of Morris, they had found five more slaves and they'd responded to them, they'd become part of the group._

_Richard sat down in his make-shift tent, it was made of wood and ripped cloth which wasn't very good at keeping the rain out, but at least it was home. _

_Diro was sat on the sand, making a wooden table, he'd only just found his talent for making furniture and he was trying to do his fair bit before he left,_

_Richard looked up at the entrance to the statue and saw Jacob standing there, Richard got up and walked out of his tent and towards him,_

"_Jacob" Richard greeted,_

"_Ricardus, I have something to show you which may help quite a lot" Jacob explained._

* * *

"Son of a bitch, you lived" Sawyer muttered when he got close enough to Ben,

"It's good to see you too James" Ben replied and then stepped out of the way as Hugo bounded up to him and hugged him, taking him off his feet,

"Man, your okay" Hugo said,

"I will be once you put me down" James chocked,

"Oh sorry dude" Hugo replied and put James back on his feet,

"Thanks" James replied and then looked at Richard,

"Good to see you too" James said, Richard nodded slowly and then looked over at Luca who was now sitting up, having the bullet taken out of her leg,

"Sorry about that" James shrugged,

"How many of my people have you shot now?" Richard asked, no one understood what he meant, except for Miles, but he was still surprised Lafleur was still alive, he had been so close to the bomb, so did this mean Kate could still be alive?

* * *

Jack loaded the gun before he started to follow the directions Christian had gave him to the part of the beach where Richard was, he was determined to get his revenge!

Jack trekked in and out of the tree's and soon came to the part of the forest which had been burnt by the fire, Jack looked at the devastating effect of it, and the thought of hearing Hurley shout as the fire engulfed him angered him even more, he bet Richard had even started the fire...

* * *

"Did he tell you anything else?" Richard asked Miles who was sitting opposite him on the rock's, "We really need to know or we'll all be dead" he added,

Miles thought for s minute and then looked down before looking back at Richard,

"He told me a new leader has to be chosen, someone has to take his place and only then will we know" Miles explained to him.

* * *

"Have you see Jin" Sun asked once she got to talk to James,

"No, I'd only been her a few moments before I shot" James explained,

"What do you mean, a few moments?" Hurley asked, "I've been here for nearly a day",

"I dunno, but what I remember doing before I appeared in the forest was shouting at Juliet to come back....." his voice trailed off,

"I'm sorry dude" Hurley said and patted him on the back,

"It's his fault" Sawyer muttered, "Jack and his stupid plans, he said that bomb would take us back to the plane, said we would land in La X, but we are exactly where we started and even more lives have been lost",

"We'll sort it, we'll get home somehow" Hugo tried to reassure it,

"Well Hugo, nothing is going to bring her back" James told him and stood up...

* * *

_Luca sat in the waiting room, waiting, it was all her fault and she should of never let Tom manipulate her in to having sex with him, she should of just left, she knew he was a jerk, but she just didn't think and now because of that, her mum had taken an overdose and the doctors were fighting to save her._

_Luca put her head in her hands and then looked up instantly when she heard her name a few seconds later, the doctor who had said it pulled his mask down,_

"_We tried everything we could, I'm sorry" Luca opened her mouth to protest, but he was serious, the look on his face said it all, she was gone..._

_The doctor told her she could go and say good bye and he left her to mourn, Luca went in to the room and to her mum who was lying on the hospital bed, her skin was still warm and all Luca wanted to do was beg the Gods to give her mum back, she couldn't die yet and they'd left on such a bad note._

_Later that day, Luca was sat in the park when a man walked past her singing a song from a band named drive shaft..._

_The song got stuck in her head....._

* * *

"So your telling me these numbers are good and don't bring bad luck" Hurley summed up,

"Yes" Charlie replied,

"So what do they bring?" Hurley asked,

"Life" Charlie replied and then disappeared, Hurley looked back out over the water....

"Life?" Hurley repeated to himself.

* * *

Jack knew he was near, knew he was just a few steps further from the beach where he was, but Christian was even closer...

Christian had seen Hurley talking to himself, he knew someone on the plane was able to talk to the dead and now he knew who, he could use that to his advantage,

Christian took the form of Locke and walked over to Hurley, making sure no one saw him in the process,

"Hello Hugo" Locke said as he sat down next to him,

"Hey dude" Hurley replied, "Where did your body go",

"I don't think I understand what you mean Hugo" Locke replied, that was something he hadn't bargained on,

"Your body's gone" Hurley explained,

"Well there was just a fire" Locke reminded him, Hurley nodded, but then went to ask him something about the numbers, Locke was bound to know something like that, but John spoke quickly,

"Hugo, you have to get out of here" Locke told him,

"Why dude, what's wrong" Hugo questioned,

"The smoke is coming and it's after you" Locke responded, "It knows what you can do and you have to get off this island as quick as you can",

"But I can't leave" Hugo argued,

"If you don't, they will all die, now go" Locke ordered him, he didn't leave Hugo much of a choice, "No one can find out about this, you have to leave now and take no one with you" Locke said.

Hugo followed the orders and disappeared in to the tree's, his only hope was that Locke was right and that the smoke was going to follow him and not get the others, he also hoped no one had saw him, but that would be a little hard when everyone was fixed on the person who had just come out of the forest...

It was all they needed...

* * *

_Richard looked at the Black Rock which was positioned in the middle of the forest, the dark territory as Jacob referred to it as,_

_Richard was sure his ship had gone down in the crash all them years ago, but here it was, it was a little worse for wear, but as he went and explored the air lunes which it still contained, everything started to come back to him..._

_He found Marcus' old journal, pictures of the crew from when they first started out, toothbrushes, old clothes, a map of the oceans, Thomas's old rum crate, there were so many things and he was glad Jacob had showed him because it meant they could use the old proper fishing rods which were still hung at the wall, use the old canteens and not have to go out every other day to catch a boar..._

_Richard had a feeling Jacob wouldn't take nicely to the fishing rods because his method worked good too, but fishing was also relaxing and people needed to relax..._

* * *

"Jack" Frank asked, Jack lowered his gun, but then put it up again just as fast,

"Where is he?" Jack ordered,

"Jack, put the gun down" Frank told him calmly, "We're all friends here" he added,

"No Frank, he's manipulating you" Jack explained, "He's gonna kill us all if we don't kill him first",

"Jack" Sun asked confused,

"Stay back" Jack ordered, Sun took a step back, but she was confused, who was he talking about? John? They knew who he was, knew what he was doing,

"I'm sure this can all be sorted out" Richard said out loud, Jack turned round at him,

"You" Jack said, "You killed him",

"Who" Richard asked, this was coming up to be a very strange forty eight hours,

"Hurley, you shot him and left him for dead, you let the fire get him" Jack said, his voice getting louder,

"Hurley's fine" Frank assured him,

"Where is he then?" Jack asked, he had looked round everywhere before he'd come out of the forest and there was no sign of him.

"Put the gun down Jack, if there's anyone who needs there revenge, it's me, I lost her because of your stupid plan, now I can never have her back" Sawyer shouted out from the group,

Jack looked over at Sawyer who was stood there, a gun in his hand.

* * *

"Okay, okay, calm down" Louise told the two kids who were fighting in the sand, "We all have to learn how to be nice to each other" she told them, kneeling down so she was at their level, "I don't care who took your stick, there's plenty of them" she said towards Mike.

Mike sighed and then ran off back to where his older brother was, Nicky.

Louise looked at Toby and said,

"You have to learn to be nice, we don't know how long we'll be stuck here" Toby nodded and then slouched back over to Hogan, the water man.

* * *

**Hope you liked it....**


	9. Leading

Chapter Nine – Leading

"You ruined my life Doc" Sawyer said, shaking his head, "You ruined it all",

"It's because of him" Jack said, pointing the gun at Richard, "He wants the island for himself and he'll do anything to do it",

"No Doc, your wrong" Sawyer disagreed, "Your the one",

"Who would even tell you a thing like this" Richard asked,

"My father, he told me what you are, what your doing" Jack held the gun at him and Richard put his hands in the air,

"Put the gun down Jack" Richard said calmly,

"No, not until your dead" Jack replied,

"I thought your father was dead?" Sun asked, confused, she was sure he'd mentioned something about his father dying and the whole point of him getting on that plane was to take his father home,

"No, the island brought him back" Jack told her, "He's alive".

"The island can't bring people back to life" Richard corrected him, he had never seen it been done before, so it must have been impossible.

"No, he's alive and because of you-" Sawyer cut in,

"Because of you, we're back where we started, stuck on this damn island again, we have no civilsation, how are we supposed to get back this time Jack, how are we supposed to reverse everything, what's done is done, I told you that and you didn't listen, you listened to that lame excuse of a scientist and look where you got us?" Sawyer asked, he didn't have much against Daniel as a person, but he was so angry.

Jack shook his head and pulled the trigger, but at the same time, so did Sawyer...

* * *

Hurley stopped in his tracks, the gun fire echoing throughout the forest, he turned round and looked back the way he came, he couldn't leave them, he would just deal with the black smoke himself.

Hurley started on his way back to the beach....

* * *

"I found it, I found it , I found it, I found it, I found it" Lisa screamed, her voice getting higher by the second,

"Calm down" Louise told her and put her hand on her shoulder's, "What have you found?"

"A Radio" Lisa screamed and got the attention of the rest of the camp, they all started whispering at the thought that they were going to get rescued, but Louise put her hands up and shook her head,

"There's a good chance if it's been in the water that it won't work" she told them, "Does anyone know what to do, help?" she asked, Nicky put his hand up,

"I know how to work them, was on a boat for two years" he explained, Louise nodded and gestured him over with her hand, Nicky nodded back at her and then ruffled his brother, Sam's hair before walking over to the two girls.

* * *

"Turn the radio on" Charles Widmore demanded, "See if you can find a signal anywhere", the other man nodded and put the radio on, they had been searching for a message that Ajira flight passengers 316 may have left, but so far there was nothing

* * *

"So, if we move this here and press this here" Nicky was talking to himself, well Louise assumed that because she didn't have a clue what he was doing or what he was on about, press here, move this, move that, he was supposed to be making this work, not taking it apart.

But Nicky was a fast worker and it was soon working and got to a channel instantly,

"Say something, see if any ones there" Nicky handed it to Louise, Louise took it from him and then pressed on the button he was pointing too and spoke in to it,

"Hello, th-this is Ajira flight 316, is anyone there" Louise stuttered, there was no reply, but then only when Nicky moved her finger from the bottom did the static return and they could hear a persons voice on the other side, but it was very faint, Louise looked at Nicky and he took it from her and extended the antenna.

But then the communication was gone,

"Try it again" Nicky told her, reassuring, Louise nodded and then pressed the button down again, she said it more clearly now, but having the whole camp watching her really didn't do anything for her self-esteem,

"Hello, this is Ajira flight 316, is anyone out there?", she let go of the button and then they waited,

"This is Rescue Ship 016 and could you give us a lock down on your locations?" the man on the other side asked, everyone sighed in relief and then Louise said,

"We're on an island, on the beach, I'm not sure exactly, our plane went off course" she explained,

"Okay" the man replied and tapping could be heard, "We've got a lock down on your position and we'll be there as soon as we can",

"Thank-you" Louise choked, she looked back the at the group, tears of relief in her eyes and nodded at them, everyone cheered, but then the sudden noise of machinery shook the camp and Louise and the others looked round for it's source, but there was nothing there , just the agonising noise.

"Hello" the man asked, "Is anyone there?", he put the headset down and then looked up at Mr. Widmore, "Their gone, must of lost signal" the man explained to him,

"Did you get their location?" Charles asked, the man pointed to the place on screen, "Fantastic" Charles Widmore replied, "That island will be mine before you know it",

"We are still going to save them, right?" he asked, Charles looked back at the young boy,

"Of course" Charles replied and then walked out of the control room.

The darker boy from across the room stood up and walked over to where the control panel was and looked at the screen

"I don't trust him" Walt proclaimed,

"Me neither mate, but as long as we can get there, maybe there will be a chance we can save everyone"

Walt nodded, he knew his dad was dead, was never coming back, but that didn't mean he couldn't help, he knew they had went back to the island, knew something was wrong, knew he had to help.

James sat back, thinking of why he'd came here....

* * *

_Frank was over-excited, like a small child getting his birthday present, but today he was going back to work after his disappearance, going back to fly Ajira flight 316._

"_Good luck my brother" James said and handed Frank his case before he bolted out the door and to his car, he hadn't seen his brother this excited since his first job, flying an air bus from Canada to England._

_He hadn't flew properly since the day oceanic flight 815 had crashed and even though James didn't know why, he was happy that his brother was happy..._

* * *

_  
_

"_I'm sorry, I have to go" Walt protested, "If their there, then I need to help them, somethings wrong and I know I have to help, know I have to be there" Walt explained,_

"_Please, why help them, they did nothing for you" his grandmother protested, Walt shook his head,_

"_They were trying to protect me, protect us all" Walt explained to her, "Now I have to protect them, well try, if I don't, will I live with the guilt if no one comes back?, will I watch as their body's are discovered at the bottom of the ocean?" Walt asked, "Again!"_

"_Your father is dead Walt, you do understand that, right" his grandmother tried to reason with him, change his mind, but he wasn't listening,_

"_I know that, but the others might not be" Walt proclaimed and then left, his luggage in hand._

_His grandmother watched as he walked down the path and in to the taxi, she was proud of him really, but scared at the same time...._

* * *

_  
_

"Toby, calm it" Louise told him as people ran round in terror, all screaming at the top of their voices. The black smoke had appeared out of nowhere, flew in to their camp like a torpedo, ripping everything to shreds, leaving nothing but a few leaves.

Louise tried to keep everyone calm, tried to show them the way to this hatch, Allana and Caesar had found, but none of them listened to her. They would rather make it worst and even though the black smoke had gone for now, people kept screaming, kept shouting, some could even be heard from inside the forest because they'd run so far away.

A few minutes passed, and the screaming quietened, but only by a few syllables. Louise wove her way through the crowd and found Merrick, who seemed to have the biggest mouth there and would surely be able to shut everyone up and make them listen to her.

"SHUT UP" Merrick shouted and everyone did, instantly, they all looked over to him and he looked at Louise expectantly,

Louise didn't much like being the centre of attention, but now she knew it was expected of her,

"Allana and Caesar found a hatch" Louise explained, "I suggest we go there, get away from the smoke",

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" one of the men yelled and a few started to agree with him, but then Nicky piped up,

"Well she could just let you all die out here with that thing or you can go to the hatch and have a chance at survival, unless you think you can lead us better" Nicky suggested, the man slouched back in to the crowd, trying to become unnoticed and was obviously defeated.

"I say we go" one of the women at the front said, people started nodding their heads, but then a scream from one of the other survivors who had run in to the woods run through the tree's and rang in their ear's,

People started panicking as the screaming worsened and the sound of machinery started getting louder,

Louise started shouting at them to follow her and they did obediently, panicking was not going to help anything.

* * *

"_This island will throw unimaginable things at you my friend" Jacob assured Richard, _

"_I have no doubt it won't" Richard proclaimed and took a swig from his canteen, he wish it was alcohol, maybe then it would be able to drown his sorrows,_

"_They'll always be here" Jacob told Richard as he watched them, "People who live and die here are always kept here in spirit, never leaving the sides of their friends, always there to watch over people, guide them on to the right path" Jacob explained,_

_Richard nodded, he didn't really believe in spirits and ghosts, but the last few weeks, since Jonathan had died, the last of his original crew, he always felt as if they were there with him, sitting at his side, but he knew he would never be able to see them, hear their voices for along time, maybe another few hundred years?_

* * *

_  
_

"How long till we get to the boundary?" Walt asked as he looked at the screen,

"A few more days yet I would guess" James explained to him, "Maybe you should take a break, have a lie down, we're going in the right direction, everything is going to be fine" James assured him,

Walt nodded, he was a little tired he had to admit, "Call me if anything new comes up" he said,

"Yes sir" James replied and Walt walked out of the room, down the corridor.

"Wallace?" Charles asked from his office, Walt stopped, he was still getting used to that name, he knew Charles would of found out if he'd told him his real name, some way or another.

Walt walked back over to the door of his office, "Yes, Sir?" he asked,

"Are there anymore updates" Charles asked, not turning to look at him,

Walt shook his head, "Nothing sir, but James said we should be there in a few days tops",

"Brilliant" Charles replied to him and then raised his hand in a gesture to tell him to go.

* * *

Hurley fell a few times on his way back to the beach, each trip costing him precious time.

Hurley literally flew out of the tree's and landed face first in the sand, but no one noticed him, they all looked like they were mourning, head in their hands, some faces streaming with tears.

Hurley pushed himself up and went over to one of the groups, but he could see no one, Sun, Frank, Ben, Sawyer, Richard, Luca, they were gone, not even Miles was still there,

"Hey aren't you Hurley?" one of the others asked him,

"Yeah dude, where they all gone" Hurley asked, his voice fast,

"I don't know man, gun shots, it was horrible, I don't know where they went" he shrugged,

"Why are you all standing here then, why aren't you looking for them" Hurley asked, confused,

"We don't know what to do, we have no leader, at all, Richard was in shooting range, we don't know if he's alive or not and then that Jack-"

"Jack's here" Hurley asked, his face almost flooded with relief, he had survived the bomb, but then the other broke the bad news,

"Yeah, man, but he said that Richard killed you and then you weren't there, Jack shot at Richard, that other guy, Sawyer shot too, then this cloud of smoke" he explained,

Hurley was clueless, why would Jack say something like that, he was fine, alive, Richard was one of the good guys.

"Just because you haven't got a leader, don't mean you can't go look for them, split up in to groups or something" Hurley suggested, he didn't like the feeling that this was all his fault.

"What next?" Allana asked, Hurley looked over to the survivor of the new plane which had just crashed,

"Why are you still here?" Hurley asked them, "Don't you have another crash site survivors to take care off?", Hurley didn't mean to be judgemental, but it seemed that once the leader left, then nothing could be done, everything was going wrong,

"Who cares" Allana asked, "They were never my responsibility" she shrugged,

"Who cares, Jack never had the choice, we were never his responsibility, but it's because of him that we lived through the hell this island took us through" Hurley told her, "Just because their not your responsibility doesn't mean you can let them die" Hurley shook his head and then did something he never thought he would ever do, especially on this island, he took charge.

* * *

**I might take a little longer to update now because I got GSCE's next week, science modules, but I'll try and do the next chapter soon :)**


	10. Controller

Chapter 10 - Controller

The others all started to rise as the news of the search went from group to group, Mitchell, one of the others lead a group in to the forest, while Hurley led the other half.

Hurley wasn't very sure where he was going, but the others were glad to help and seemed to know this place like the back of their hand.

"Is there any place they would be likely to go?" Hurley asked one of the others who was walking next to him,

"Well they could go to the Dharma barracks" she suggested, Hurley nodded in agreement and then asked,

"Do you know where they are?"

"A few miles east" she explained, Hurley nodded and then they changed path, towards the barracks.

* * *

"There it is" Charles looked at the island through the binoculars before he handed them to Walt who was standing next to him, fortunately he had chose him and a few other men to accompany him to the island.

Walt nodded and then turned round when he heard Wallace being called, he saw James at the door to the inside of the boat, he was gesturing him over to him,

Walt left Charles drown in his pride of actually getting back to the island and walked over to James, James hushed him in to one of the empty cabins and handed Walt a small radio,

"Keep this on you" James whispered, "This way I'll be able to keep in touch with you when you get there and update you on any of the changes" he explained, Walt nodded at him and then put his hand on his shoulder,

"Thanks man" Walt told him, James shrugged,

"No worries at all, just make sure you get them back", Walt nodded in agreement, they still had about a day until they got to the boundary, but the tension seemed to be increasing by every second they were on that boat...

* * *

Louise pushed the hatch door open and hushed everyone in, she shut the door behind her and then fell backwards on it,

_Thank you God,_

Louise pushed some hair out of her face and then went over to the group of survivors, they were all trying to make do with the limited amount of food they had and they knew sooner or later they would have to leave the hatch and look for more food and water.

Louise sat next to Nicky and looked at the radio which he still held in his hands,

"Do you think we'll be ok?" Nicky asked,

"Well, we did get a signal out" Louise told him, "We should be fine and they said they'll be here soon as they can" Louise reminded him, Nicky nodded his head slowly and then his eye's moved to his little brother, Sam who was playing hide and seek with Toby,

"Sam's your brother?" Louise asked, Nicky nodded, it wasn't like they didn't look like each other, because the dark eyes, the dark hair, the same hair cut which was down to brother worship, but they didn't seem to be anything like each other, Nicky liked electric's, when all Sam wanted to do was run around.

"My parents are in hospital" Nicky explained, "They were in a car crash while we were on holiday, we were going back to see them" Nicky added,

Louise nodded, "I'm sorry",

Nicky shrugged, "It's good because I get to spend time with Sam, we didn't have much of that before",

"Yeah" Louise agreed, "Things like this will bring you closer together as well" she added at the end,

Nicky nodded and then there was a crash, everyone looked over to where Sam and Toby where standing, looking guilty, even though they did try to hide it,

Nicky and Louise walked over to where they were and looked down at the video's which had crashed from the top of the cabinet.

* * *

The other half of the others group trekked through the forest, they weren't sure where to look, but most of them knew the island well and knew where things were, but they didn't know where Richard or Jack or anyone would go.

Richard did have a tendency for walking off on his own, but no one followed him and even if they tried, he would just seem to disappear in to the forest.

"Mitchell can you hear that" someone whispered and put a hand on his shoulder, they all stopped and listened.

The bushes rustled in the wind, but other than that, there was nothing.

"Can I hear-"

Rifles rose up and the others watched a girl walked out of the jungle, Mitchell put his hands up to stop them and the women pushed the hair away from her face.

* * *

"_So here it is" Luca asked as she got up out of the sub,_

"_Yes, this is the island" Richard replied,_

"_The island of what, you never told me" Luca asked,_

_Richard shrugged, "Just the island" Richard told her and walked off down the dock, Luca followed him and they were greeted by a younger Benjamin Linus._

"_Luca Jones, it's nice to meet you" Ben declared and shook her hand,_

"_It's nice to meet you too" Luca replied,_

"_Luca, this is Benjamin Linus, our leader" Richard explained,_

"_Oh, hello..." Luca looked at the wood beneath her and then looked back at Richard,_

"_Yes, of course it's all arranged, her house mate will be very responsive" Ben reassured Richard, Richard nodded and then smiled at Luca, Ben nodded at them both and then walked off down the dock and got in to a blue van._

"_I thought you said Jacob was the leader" Luca asked as she and Richard picked up her luggage,_

"_Well, it's complicated" Richard told her, "Ben is the leader of the people, Jacob is like Saint Paul, the island is God and Jacob is like his messenger",_

"_Oh right" Luca replied._

* * *

"Well Hurley, I'm sure you'll find them" Charlie reassured him while they sat down for a rest, Hurley nodded in agreement, at least he hoped they could find them.

Suddenly one of the others run over to him and Charlie vanished,

"Hugo, Mitchell's on the radio" the other said to him and handed the old looking radio to him,

"Hey dude, what's up" Hurley asked, trying to play it cool,

"Well Hugo, we just found someone running round in the forest, she says she knows you",

"Put her on" Hurley told her, he heard the static in the radio before a familiar voice was heard down the line,

"Hurley, is that you?"

"Kate?"

* * *

"Right men are we all ready to go?" the commander asked as they got in to their boats,

All the men nodded at the same time, Charles nodded at the commander and he raised his arm and they set sail.

"Right, men" Charles announced once they were through the boundary, "Today, we go to an island which will show us things, unimaginable, unnecessary, but we go there to seek vengeance against Benjamin Linus, to show him who's boss",

Walt watched as Charles went on then, about their mission, what they were going to do, how they were going to take out one island at the time, but he felt there was no point in listening because he'd been told countless times and he wasn't expecting to follow the rules anyway.

Many of the men who sat in the boats had been in the army, watched the people they loved die around them, they were here for a suicide mission, they all knew that, they all knew none of them would survive, but none of them cared.

Walt looked at the faces he'd got to know over the last few week's, it was strange because he knew once he got off this boat, got his chance to run, that he'd probably never see them again.

He hoped not anyway...

"Then I conclude men, that once this is over, all of you will have what you want" Charles Widmore ended his speech with that and sat down in the boat and stared at the island they came closer to every second.

* * *

"_House five?" Luca asked asked herself quietly as she walked in between the other new comers desperately trying to find the place where she would be staying._

_Luca found house five and took the key from her pocket and unlocked the door, she went in and looked at the yellow painted walls, the white carpets, it seemed like a homey place, but she didn't know she was staying with and only hoped it wasn't one of the new-comers, many of them were ecstatic about arriving and most of them couldn't keep their mouths shut._

_Luca saw the note which had been left on the side drawer, it was addressed to her,_

_Dear Ms Jones,_

_I hope you are happy with your accommodation and I am sure you will be able to fit very nicely in to our style of life. I hope to be seeing you in the near future and I hope you and your room mate will be able to get on. I'm sure you will._

_Benjamin Linus._

_Luca put the letter back on the table and then went in to what seemed to be the front room, she looked at the mug which had been left on the table and then the file which was sitting on the couch._

_Luca walked over to it, they'd been told that a file would be awaiting them when they arrived._

_Luca put her bags down at the doorway to the living room and picked the file up before sitting down, it was really just a summary about the things they did here, about their work on some energy they had discovered, but Luca knew for a fact that this wasn't really the case, she knew – partly – of what was going to happen in the next few years and apparently – according to Richard – Jacob had insisted on Richard bringing her and tomorrow she was supposed to go to him..._

_Luca started to wonder who else knew about their little trip and Ben obviously hadn't, he just thought that she was a girl from the lab, but to be honest, the last time Luca had been in a lab was when she was at school and that had been years ago._

_Luca also wondered why Jacob would want her, she was nothing compared to some of the people who got off that boat, a flea compared to what they could do._

_She heard something form outside and looked through the window at two of the newcomers, they seemed to be getting in quite a huff._

_Luca watched as they went for each other, but two others pulled them back, away from each other, but they were big men, strong men and the others grip didn't hold long. They clashed together in a fight to the death, well it looked like that anyway._

_Some of the younger kids shouted at them to fight, but then some of the older people arrived and pushed the children away from the scene, but even though they tried, nothing worked and once one of the men got hit in the mouth, he drew out his gun which had been attached to his shoe, the other man instantly put his hands up, to surrender, but the guy shot anyway and the bullet ripped through the air before it hit something._

_Richard – who'd be standing next to the other guy - stood there in front of the man, but the bullet was nowhere to be seen, he hadn't shot Richard from what Luca could see and the big man who had huddled himself together seemed untouched as well._

"_There will be none of that here" Richard declared, "Now, I tell you to go back to your homes",_

_Everyone was confused, but nodded in sync, they all started to depart and once everyone else had left, the only two who were left - except for Richard – were the two big guys who had started the fight._

_Richard gave the a warning before they got up and left and then he turned towards the house Luca was in and started walking towards it, Luca let go of the curtain and then went back to reading the file they had left her._

_The door opened, but all she could hear was Richards and Ben's voice and Richard didn't sound happy, _

"_You did what" he asked, almost furiously,_

"_Well Richard, I'm sorry it was your idea, I didn't have much time to prepare" Ben defended himself,_

"_Yes, but I can't have her here" Richard protested,_

"_I'm sorry Richard, but it was either that or put her in a cage, would you like that?" Ben asked, he didn't mind the idea much himself,_

_Richard sighed, defeated and then said something quietly to Ben before he shut the door, Richard came in and walked in to the front room, he hadn't expected to see Luca there so soon and thought she would of probably been in the canteen by now, being talked too by one of the managers._

"_Luca" Richard half smiled, hoping she hadn't heard that charade outside, "How about some tea?" he asked, Luca nodded and then Richard went through a door, in to what seemed to be the kitchen._

* * *

"We should watch them" Lisa declared,

"We should?" Louise asked, she looked over at Nicky,

"I don't know, do we really want to get more involved in this than we are?" he asked,

"But these could give us a way to get home" Lisa suggested,

"A boat is coming for us" Nicky reminded her, "Can't we just wait?" he asked,

"How can we even go out there with that thing" Lisa asked, frustrated,

"Well we must of disturbed it" Nicky told her, "We must of did something which frustrated it"

"You really think a blob of black smoke has feelings?" Lisa asked, "NO, it doesn't" she added a few seconds later,

"I'm only giving my opinion" Nicky replied and walked back over to where he had been sitting,

"Come on Louise" Lisa pleaded, "Put them on",

"I don't know" Louise bit her lip,

"Fine, I will" Lisa proclaimed and picked up one of the videos and walked over to the video cassette player which was on one of the cabinets.

Lisa pushed the video she had chosen in the recorder and pressed play.

At first, it was just fuzziness, but then the picture became more clear and they all watched as a man came up on the screen, it was an introductory video, welcoming them to the station.

It told them about the three island's, about the magnetic energy they had found.

Everyone watched it, but Lisa seemed to be a little two impatient to watch it - though it had been her idea in the first place - , like someone who couldn't stand watching the same thing twice, only Nicky seemed to notice this, the others were to transfixed on the video.

* * *

"We are heading the Dharma barracks dude" Hurley confirmed and then let the button go,

"Okay, once we've finished looking here, we'll meet you there" Mitchell replied and then put the radio back in his forest, he turned to Kate, it was strange, everyone who had turned up lately was in a Dharma initiative uniform and though he wanted to know more about what was going on, he didn't want to intrude, this was between them and Richard and whoever else had been on that plane.

"I heard you were a good tracker" he said,

"I guess" Kate replied, she put her hair up,

"Well, we're tracking a few of your friends" Mitchell explained, "We're not at all sure which way they went, but I'm sure you could help us", Kate nodded slowly, that sounded good, but then she asked,

"Who are we looking for?"

"Your mad, sadistic ex-fiancee, and the other one" Mitchell replied,

Kate watched him for a moment and then wondered, "What happened to them?"

"Well, let's say your Jack got manipulated, shot at our leader, James shot at Jack, now their gone" Mitchell explained briefly,

"What?" Kate asked,

"Oh yeah, Frank, Sun, Ben and Myles disappeared too" Mitchell added.

* * *

Hurley knew this walk to the barracks was going to be tough, but he was completely exhausted.

"How much further" he puffed,

"Just a bit further" his new friend, - one of others who seemed to be the most understanding – Janet replied, Hurley stood for a second and took a deep breath before pushing himself on, it was about mid-day he guessed, the sun was high in the sky and Hurley could only hope that maybe the barracks showers still worked.

"What's your theory on Richard?" someone asked, Janet looked behind her to look at the one who had asked and shrugged,

"Richard's just a very special person" she told him,

"Yeah, but don't you remember a few years ago?" he asked, "That bullet, it disappeared",

"This island does many things none of us understand" Janet reminded him, "We shouldn't judge it, it decides who lives and who dies, who screams and who whispers, it's our controller"

"Maybe I don't want to be controlled by it anymore, maybe I want to go off on my own" he suggested, he looked round for reassurance form the group, but they stepped away from him, Janet turned round and told him,

"No one is forcing you to stay, you can go whenever you please" Janet announced,

"Maybe not" he decided, Janet nodded and then continued walking.

"Not far you say" Hurley asked trying to change the tense atmosphere which had just appeared,

"Not far" Janet repeated.

* * *

"_You don't mind me being here, do you?" Luca asked as they sat at the kitchen table,_

"_Of course not" Richard replied, "Why?", Luca shrugged back,_

"_Just wondering" she replied and took a sip from her cup of tea, Richard nodded at her and then got up and went in to a different room._

_She'd seen it, the bullet had hit him, he had blood all down his arm, he had been shot!_

_Luca finished her drink off quickly and then got her bags from the door way of the living room and took them to her room, the first thing she noticed was the light pink walls and the cream carpet she trod on. It looked very much like a little girls room._

_Luca put her bags down and then looked at the wooden bed that was in the corner of the room and then the closet next to the window which overlooked a park._

_Luca started unpacking and after about half hour, she had done it. She'd only brought clothes and didn't really have any possessions she wanted to bring with her, except for the picture of her son which she put in the corner of the mirror which hung on the wall._

_Luca fell on to the bed and lied there for a while and nearly fell asleep, but then she heard the megaphone sound outside, it was calling for everyone to go outside, Luca got up and opened her door, _

"_Richard" she called, "You still here?", but there was no answer, Luca looked in the kitchen and in the living room, she even knocked on the room she was sure was his, but there was still no reply, so that had to mean he had left, right? Gone to the meeting outside?_

_Luca opened the front door and looked for Richard amongst the crowd which had accumulated, but he was nowhere to be seen, Luca then knew he was up to something._

* * *

"Just a few more minutes" Janet promised Hurley,

"Good dude" Hurley replied, "But can I just have a sec?" he asked, Hurley sat down on the fallen tree, the others also got out their canteens and had a drink before looking back at Hurley, Hurley looked back at them, and for a second, they almost looked like they depended on him.

He had never felt the need to lead before, Jack had always been the decided, the leader, Locke had been the island guy, Kate was the tracker, Sun was the wife who kept secrets from her husband, Sayid was the torturer, Sawyer was the name caller and he was the crazy man.

Hurley never thought for a moment, that he'd be back here, leading the commands, especially to the others and them listening to him, being so patient. It was weird.

Hurley was proud of himself, yes, but this job was harder than he'd thought, harder than anything he'd ever took on in his life.

Once he found Richard, Ben and all the others, he would be happy to get it off his chest, give their job back to them.

Hurley then raised and looked at Janet as if to say, lead the way. Janet nodded.

"You all know what to do men" Charles announced as they landed on the island, every one nodded and then started making their way towards the camp site, but once they got there, they were surprised to see no one there.

Charles cursed and then took his radio out of his pocket,

"Lisa, come in" he demanded.

"Here it is, the Dharma barracks" Janet declared as they walked out of the forest, Hurley looked around at the place he had lived in for about a week and it was all brought back to him, the bomb, Juliet, Sayid, the things he was trying to block out.

Hurley took a step forward and then someone asked,

"What do we do, search them?" one asked,

"Yeah, dude" Hurley agreed, "Let's do that", they started walking towards the houses and the group separated in to smaller groups to go and look in the houses as they passed them, Janet pulled Hurley along,

"That's where Richard lived" Janet told him, "Number five, Island Road",

"OK dude" Hurley replied and they walked over to it, a few of the others behind them, just in case.

Hurley budged the door open, it was dark inside and Janet tried to flip the lights on, but it wouldn't work, they were dead.

"Hello, anyone there" Hurley called out, there was a sudden noise, like something falling to the floor, but then as the lights flickered on, probably thanks to someone who had found the fuse box outside, they saw Miles come out of one of the rooms.

"Hurley?" Miles asked, shocked,

"Miles" Hurley shouted and hugged him, he took him off his feet,

"Good to see you too" Miles reassured him,

"What happened to you?" they both asked at the same time,

"Im fine" the then said in sync,

'Where are the others" Janet asked, pushing in on their synchronising conversation,

Myles looked over to her, "Umm, they kind of up and went" Miles explained,

"Up and went, up and went where" Janet asked, confused,

"I don't know, but Richard was shot, Jack couldn't take the bullet out here, so they went" Miles replied, they didn't tell him where they'd actually being going.

"What, is he OK" one of the others who stood behind Hurley asked,

"Umm, well he as talking the last time I saw him, he looked OK, but he was bleeding a lot" Myles explained,

"See I knew it, we should of killed them all when we had the chance" the other yelled at Janet,

"And who would that help, Charles still would of came, we might have been all dead had they not stopped that guy from blowing us all up" Janet reminded him, "Anyway, what done is done, killing each other won't help anyone",

"It'll help me" he muttered,

"Marcus, shut it" Janet told him. Marcus shook his head and then turned round and walked outside.

* * *

Yay, my longest chapter yet, I just couldn't seem to stop writing this :P

Hope you enjoy it...


	11. Another Loophole

Chapter 11 – Another Loop hole?

_Luca made her way through the sand, just her luck, Richard goes missing for a few days, 'working' back in England and now she's stuck trying to find her way to this damn statue's foot._

_Luca didn't know what to expect when she went there, didn't know what would happen or what would be said, all she'd been told was that she had to meet Jacob at the statues foot, but she wasn't allowed to tell anyone about that, had to walk round the island until she finally came to it, but she was absolutely exhausted._

_She sat down in the sand and took a drink from the water bottle she'd taken from the fridge, it was so hot and humid today, not even the cold water could quench her thirst._

_Luca had only been on this island for a day and despite the little tumble yesterday, everything had gone well and she'd got in to routine easily._

_Luca picked herself up and started walking once again around the island._

* * *

"Is anyone else with you?" Janet asked,

"Luca's here" Miles replied, Janet nodded and then pushed past him in to the living room where Luca was sitting with her leg up on the table,

"Just like home" Janet asked and sat down next to her,

"Yup" Luca replied, but she didn't look over to her, she was looking at the ship in a bottle that was sat on the fireplace,

"We need to know" Janet reminded her, but Luca was so lost in everything that had just happened that she hadn't heard her,

"Luca" she repeated,

"I'm supposed to be dead" Luca said out loud, "I wasn't supposed to come out of that cavern" she added,

"What are you on about?" Janet asked, she didn't understand,

"He told me that I would die once I put in the numbers" Luca explained, "That's why I took such a long time to leave, I just lied there, waiting to die, but I didn't"

Luca looked up at Janet as if for reassurance and Janet put her arm round her and told her,

"The island does many things for a reason, maybe He was wrong, maybe you weren't supposed to die"

"Yeah, but he said that's how it was going to play out, how the loop hole would interlock the other loop hole, we went over it so many times" Luca told her,

"Yes, but-" Janet tried to reassure her that it was Ok, everything was, but Luca couldn't believe it, they'd been over it far too many times.

* * *

_Luca looked at the large stone foot in front of her, she was here, she'd finally found it, but what was she supposed to do next?_

_Then she saw a man, white top, black shorts, almost ginger hair. _

_He looked to be maybe in his late thirties, early forties, but as he took the wooden shaped cone out of the water, a fish inside, Luca knew he wasn't one of the others and this was obviously Jacob._

_The guy Richard and the others had told her about many times, the Islands messenger, the proper leader as Ben described him, the instructor?_

_He seemed like a really big guy to Luca, but she did wonder what he wanted with her?_

_She was nothing, compared to what he could do! _

_Luca actually wondered why his name wasn't Jesus?_

_Jacob looked over to her and smiled before gesturing over with his hand._

_Jacob hadn't been told much about what would happen, only that he had to prepare for it and this girl could help him._

_Luca walked over to him,_

"_Hello" Jacob said and held out his hand, "My name is Jacob",_

"_Hi" Luca said and shook his hand, Jacob nodded and then asked,_

"_Fish" he nodded down at the fish (which looked to Luca like an oversized gold fish that you get in a shop) which lied on the rock in front of him, Luca shrugged,_

"_Go on then" Luca replied._

* * *

"Yes, Ok, Ok" Lisa hushed, "We're in the hatch" she explained to him,

"Get out here" Charles demanded,

"I can't, this big black smoke thing is coming after us" Lisa explained before the signal went.

"Who was that?" Nicky asked out loud, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Lisa who was holding the radio in her hand,

"It was just some static" Lisa explained, "I thought I heard voices" she lied,

"Let me have a look at it" Nicky suggested,

"No, it was just some static" Lisa assured him, but Louise suggested,

"Go on, see if we can reconnect with them people", Lisa sighed silently and then handed the radio to Nicky.

* * *

Walt was with one other men as he walked in to the forest, they were looking for a hatch, that's where everyone else was, where all the survivors would be, but Walt knew they wanted to do nothing, but kill them. And he could not let that happen.

Walt started walking slower and soon he was behind him, Walt took the hanker chief out of his pocket and put it over the guys mouth to try and drug him, put him to sleep, but the guy was too fast and tackled him down to the ground.

* * *

"_So yes" Jacob told her, "Oceanic flight 815 is going to crash here, the people I have seen before, the people I am going to see will be on it, but even though I believe what the island is doing is good, I don't know what the outcome at the end will be, I have to leave it to the people on this island, they have to make their own choices, choose for themselves" Jacob explained, "But I don't know why the island chose them, I've seen them in the past, they've travelled back in time, about twenty nine years ago when the Dharma Initiative were here, they brought Ben and I feel as if they've done their part, but they obviously haven't"_

_Luca nodded in agreement, but then asked, "Your brother only needs John Locke per se, so the others must be needed for a greater purpose",_

_"Yes, but_ _I know everything that will happen to the day I die, eight years, six months, fifteen days, sixteen hours, twenty-three minutes and forty-eight seconds" Jacob asked,_

_Luca sat back on the rock_

_He even knows when he's going to die???_

_She had some theories, but wasn't sure if any of them were true,_

"_What if the island wants to turn Jaspers loop hole in to another loop hole which we can use to our advantage?" Luca suggested,_

"_It could, but not even the human mind has that much capacity" Jacob told her, "It's horrible having a physical form, you can only cram so much in",_

"_What are you then, like a lost soul?" Luca asked,_

"_In a way, yes" Jacob replied, "I always age, always have a birthday, but my physical form stays the same"_

"_That sounds great" Luca told him, "Staying the way I am now, it sounds brilliant, never dying"_

"_It's like a trap" Jacob explained to her, "I don't mind it, it's OK, but I know once my physical form is terminated, I will be a lost soul and I don't want to, but if it keeps this island safe, I'll do anything",_

"_Why?" Luca asked, "Why is the island so special",_

"_Look around you and you'll see" Jacob told her "Never look at a dart board with blind eye's or you'll lose" he added at the end._

* * *

"Luca, your not going to die, the island keeps people alive for a reason and you always have more of a destiny than you anticipated" Janet explained,

Miles nodded along with it, but then they heard a noise. Coming from outside.

It was night now and the other half of the crew would be here shortly, but that noise certainly wasn't coming from them and only when Hurley heard it, did he go running out of the house, shouting,

"Vincent" Hurley yelled as the retriever run up to him and jumped up, "Where you been?" Hurley asked, giving a hug, he hadn't seen him in over three years and was surprised he'd survived all this.

"Is that the dog" one of the others asked, coming up behind Hurley, "The one that was on the plane", he thought he was hallucinating.

Vincent barked twice and then run back in to the forest,

"Vincent, come back here" Hurley yelled, but then there was nothing, not even a rustle of leaf and Hurley looked at the other as if to ask, did that really happen?

"Hurley" Kate asked when she saw him,

"Kate" Hurley asked looking up,

"Hurley" Kate repeated and let out a sigh of relief,

"Kate" Miles said as he came out of the house,

"It's good to see you both made it" Kate told them and hugged Hurley when she got up to them, she was happy they were here, at least two of them still seemed sane.

The rest of the group Kate had been with emerged from the trees and took their posts.

"Miles" Janet called from the house and they all looked over to her,

"Quick" Janet yelled and then walked back in to the house,

Miles walked back to the house with Hurley and Kate right behind him,

"What else did Jacob ask you?" Luca asked, "What did he say about Richard?",

"Umm" Miles tried to remember, but his memory was a little blurred, "He said...." Miles trailed off, trying to remember,

"Miles hurry up dude, we need to know" Hurley told him,

"Umm, he said....." Janet sighed, "He said Richard had a great purpose than just a a supervisor, that he was meant for even greater things" Miles blurted out finally, a few seconds later, when he remembered,

Luca instantly thought back to that night....

* * *

_Luca had been there for a few months now and she'd settled down brilliantly, she and Jacob hadn't spoken for a while, she'd only had about four or five visits with him and she knew that she would die, once he was dead, Jasper would try and kill all the others and she would have to stop him, but even though, many people would of run a mile, she was one of the persons who wouldn't and if she was going to die, then that's it._

_Luca got up in the middle of the night, for some reason or another, she just couldn't sleep and decided to go to the kitchen, have a cup of tea, but when she got there, Richard was leaning on the counter._

_Luca knew about him not ageing, not getting older, so did that mean he didn't sleep? She wasn't too sure,_

"_What's wrong Rich" she asked,_

"_Can't sleep" Richard replied glumly, _

"_Me neither" Luca told him and then asked, "Cupper?", she saw Richard nod his head slowly and then she switched the kettle on before getting the milk out of the fridge, Luca got two cups from the cupboard and then looked back at Richard who didn't seem like he'd moved, she tried to make light conversation,_

"_So, how did you job go?" Luca asked, Richard looked up from the counter and then replied,_

"_It was nice" he replied, "I got a few more people to help with some medical care, but that's all, just daily routine" he explained,_

_Luca nodded, "It getting to you is it, this 'daily routine' of yours" Luca asked sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood and start conversation,_

"_No, it's just this dream" Richard told her, "I keep having it over and over again, but I don't understand it" he explained, Luca nodded slowly and then he turned round, "I keep seeing this scene, over and over, in my head, it's when I took Ben to see Jacob, to save him, but it's reverse roles, Jacob brings Ben to me and I heel him?"_

_Luca nodded._

_Jacob knew that Richard was meant for far, far more than just an old supervisor and one day, when he died, maybe he'd be able to take the chance, take his place and fight against his brother just like King Horus had done for his father, Osiris._

* * *

"Richard's meant to go up against Jasper" Luca whispered, "That's why Jacob made him immortal, to take his place" she added,

"Yeah, but Richard could be dead" Miles said,

"Shut up Miles" Luca told him,

"Loop hole in a loop hole?" Hurley asked himself quietly.

"We have to find them dudes, we need Richard" Hurley told them.

* * *

"I don't trust her" Nicky whispered to Louise when they were alone,

"We can't go throwing assumptions" Louise told him,

"Yeah I know" Nicky whispered back, "But, I don't think she's on our side",

Louise looked at him, worried.

Then a voice came on the radio,

"Hello, can anyone here me?" the mans voiced asked,

"Yeah, loud and clear" Nicky replied,

"Good, are you from Ajira flight 116?" he asked,

"Yeah" Nicky replied, but he was very wary,

"Good, my names Desmond and your in grave danger"

* * *

Miss Rika – Yes, Charles Widmore may feel like he has to do things himself now...


	12. Friend Or Foe

Chapter 12 – Friend or Foe

"They would of went to one of the hatches" Janet told them, "The one with all the hospital equipment" she added, the others nodded in agreement and Hurley asked,

"Where is that?",

"Just a few miles west" Janet explained,

"Yeah, not too far" one of the others added, Hurley nodded,

"Let's go then dudes".

"Wait" Luca told them, "Me and Miles will go back to the statue, there's bound to be something there which can help us" Luca explained,

"I want to go with them though, I want to do something" Miles told her,

"You will be" Luca reassured her,

"But why the statue" Miles asked, "Why me?",

"Because Miles......you can talk to dead people" Luca told him,

"Yes, I can, but Jacob's body would have turned to ashes by now" Luca tried to interrupt him, but he kept talking, "And I can't talk to ashes" he said,

"Yes, I know, but Miles your still coming" Luca told him,

"But..." Miles looked at Hurley and he shrugged,

"Just go with her dude" Hurley told him, Miles sighed and then looked at Luca,

"How is my talking to dead people gonna help"

"Miles, your coming OK" Luca told him, "Jacob told you a lot more things then your letting on"

"He didn't" Miles argued,

"He told you where we can find Jasper" Luca said, Miles went to say something, but stopped, Jacob had told him, but he was scared, frightened if he let on to anyone, that maybe Jasper, the black smoke would come back to get him.

Luca changed the subject when there was no reply and then looked at Kate, there were two other people who survived the flaming arrows all them years ago,

"Did you see Rose and Bernard?" she asked,

"We saw them, thirty years back, they were in a sort of cabin" Kate explained to her,

"So they weren't with you when the bomb went off?" Luca asked, Kate shook her head,

"Vincent was here" Hurley piped up,

"Vincent was with Rose and Bernard" Kate told them.

* * *

"_Do you think it will work?" Rose asked, "Do you think it might get them back?" Bernard nodded,_

"_Yeah, it might, but I don't think it can be reversed, I don't think we'll be back on the plain" he put the pan he was washing down and then looked at Vincent who sat obediently at the entrance to their little camp._

"_I bet Walt would be happy to see him" Bernard said, Rose nodded in agreement, it was for the best, Vincent had been obedient to them for three years and maybe now it was finally time that they were reunited with each other._

"_Should we write something" Rose asked, "To make sure they know we're OK, that we're happy?", _

_Bernard nodded and then took out a piece of paper, he and Rose wrote a few memo's down and then put it in under his collar._

"_Now boy" Bernard told him, "You better go after them, stay with them", Vincent barked at him, as if in protest, but Bernard shook his head, "Go Vincent" he told him._

* * *

_  
_

"What are you on about, we're going to be fine, a boats coming for us" Nicky argued,

"No, my friend, you and your friends are in grave danger" Desmond told him,

"Why, what have we done?" Nicky asked, he had gone outside, away from the group, he didn't want the group to really hear this, he didn't want to lower their hopes,

"A man, Charles Widmore wants the island for himself" Desmond explained,

"Why, it's just an island" Nicky was confused now,

"Did any of your group experience anything miraculous?" Desmond asked, "Was anyone sick on the plane? Then when they came here, they were fine?",

Nicky sat down on a fallen tree, his brother had suffered from severe depression, but now he seemed ecstatic, bouncy, he was different and maybe that was one of the miraculous things that this Desmond guy was telling him this island could do.

"So what's he going to do to us?" Nicky asked, there was silence on the other line for a bit and a cry could be heard in the background, a child's, then it faded away and at first Nicky thought maybe they had lost signal, but then,

"He's going to kill you"

* * *

"Seems like we've got a little traitor on board" the man said as he held Walt to the ground,

"Sorry, I just-"

"You just tried to drug me" the man finished truly for him,

"Well, what else could I do" Walt asked, "Could I really just let you kill all these people?",

The man laughed, "What are you on about?",

"These survivors, your going to kill them" Walt told him,

"No, we're not" the man argued and let him go, Walt scrambled to his feet and the man rose slowly,

"Yes, you are, that's the plan, you just don't it" Walt told him, "Everyone on this island is going to die, including us if we don't stop him".

* * *

"I really, really dislike you" Miles complained, Luca nodded in agreement, all he'd done is moan.

"Why me, why now, why can't I go and do something good for a change" Miles moaned,

"You are" Luca told him, "We're going to the statue",

"Yeah, but why?" Miles asked, Luca sighed,

"Have you ever head of the Osiris and Seth story Miles?"

"No" Miles replied.

* * *

"Can I ask you something" Hurley asked as they walked through the night,

"Ask away" Janet replied as she held the lit torch to guide their way through the long grass, they would be there soon,

"How do you do that whispering thing?" that had always confused him,

"Just something to warn off others" Janet explained,

"Yeah, but how do you do it?" Hurley asked,

"Just something we people do" Janet shrugged before she stopped,

"What's wrong?" Hurley asked,

"Hold this" Janet handed him the torch and then took a few steps towards the large pillar which sat in the ground.

Janet opened a little hatch and pressed a few switches before closing it again and walking through it,

"It's safe, come on" she urged the others, they all went through,

"What does this protect you from?" Hurley asked,

"Smoky" Janet replied as they started walking off, in to the jungle, Hurley nodded, but then got an idea,

"So if that keeps the monster out, it could keep it in as well" he said, Janet nodded,

"Yeah probably",

"So, why don't you put it in there then?" Hurley asked.

* * *

"What are we supposed to do?" Nicky asked, terror shaking his voice,

"Well lad, we'll get you out of there" Desmond told him, "Yeah man, don't worry about it" another voice said,

"But there has to be something we can do" Nicky said, "I can't just sit here and wait",

"Well, we're looking for some other people as well as you" Desmond told him,

"Who are they?" Nicky asked,

"They were on your plane" Desmond told him,

"Who?" Nicky asked,

"Jack, Kate, Sun, any of them sound familiar?",

"I think there was a women called Sun" Nicky told him, "But she left in one of the boats with our pilot Frank and then Ben disappeared along with this Locke guy" he explained,

"That ass holes still alive" the voice asked, Desmond shushed him and then asked,

"Do you know where they went?"

"No, they just disappeared with the list of passengers" Nicky explained,

"Ok" Desmond said, then Nicky heard like there was a little tussle on the other side,

"Have you seen my boy?" the other unknown voice asked, "His names-"

The signal was lost then. Nicky tried to get back, but then he got up and started making his way back to the hatch..

* * *

"Osiris was a god of the earth and vegetation, he symbolised in his death the yearly drought and in his miraculous rebirth the periodic flooding of the Nile and the growth of grain. He was a god-king who was believed to have given Egypt civilisation" she explained,

"What has any of this got to do with Jacob and Richard and all that" Miles asked,

"Listen and you'll see" Luca told him, before she carried on, "Osiris was the first child of Nut and Geb, and therefore the brother of Seth, Nephthys, and Isis. He was married to his sister, Isis. He was also the father of Horus and Anubis"

"They refer to Osiris as the great god of the dead, and he once possessed a human form and lived on earth. As the first son of Geb, the original king of Egypt, Osiris inherited the throne when Geb abdicated. At this time the Egyptians were barbarous cannibals and uncivilised"

"Like the others" Miles muttered quietly

Luca ignored it and went on, "Osiris saw this and was very disturbed. Therefore, he went out among the people and taught them what to eat, the art of agriculture, how to worship the gods, and gave them laws. Thus he helped them in many ways by inventing the arts and sciences and giving names to things. Osiris was Egypt's greatest king who ruled through kindness and persuasion"

"Like that guy got me to come to this damn island" Miles muttered again

"Having civilised Egypt, he travelled to other lands, leaving Isis to take charge, to teach other peoples what he taught the Egyptians"

"Yeah, but I still don't understand how-"

"Miles, will you just shut up, you'll see what I mean in a minute" Luca told him, getting frustrated,

"During Osiris' absence, Isis was troubled with Seth's plotting to acquire both her and the throne of Egypt. So after Osiris' return to Egypt, in the twenty-eighth year of his reign, on the seventeenth day of the month of Hathor in November or September, Seth and 72 conspirators murdered him. They then through his coffin in to the nile"

"No one through his coffin in the Nile, Jacob burned to death" Miles told her,

"Stop interrupting or I'll throw you in the water my self" Luca warned him,

"His wife and sisters found him, but Seth didn't like this and tore his brother in to fourteen pieces"

"Oww" Miles said,

"Isis once again found every part of his body, except his phallus because it had been eaten by the now-cursed Nile fish."

"What's your phallus?" Miles wondered,

"So she magically re-assembled Osiris and resurrected him long enough to be impregnated by him so that she could give birth to the new king Horus" Luca said and then looked at Miles,

He had a disgusted look on his face,

"What?" Luca asked him,

"I thought marrying your brother was bad, but then sleeping with him, when he's dead too?" Miles shuddered, that didn't sound right at all,

Luca sighed, "Isis gave birth to a son, Horus. Seth of course was not willing to surrender the throne of Egypt to the his nephew and thus a tribunal of gods met to decide who was the rightful king. The trial lasted eighty years. Eventually the throne was awarded to him."

"So Jacob is Osiris, His brother is Seth and who's this son of his" Miles asked,

"Jacob doesn't have a son" Luca told him,

"Then how does this relate to any of it?" Miles asked, he was confused now,

"It's just something that's similar" Luca told him, "Horus is someone who takes over at Osiris"

"Yes" Miles agreed,

"So who takes over after Jacob" Luca asked,

"Richard?" Miles asked,

"Yes, Richard" Luca replies,

"Right" Miles nodded, "But, why are we going back to the statue for?"

"Because, Allana asked Richard what lied in the shadow of that statue" Luca told him, she hoped he was following all this,

"So, were going to look in the shadow of the statue?" Miles asked,

"Yes" Luca told him,

"I thought you said you wanted to know where we could find Jasper?" Miles asked, that's what she had told him,

"Yeah, I know I did, but your not going to tell me" Luca said, "I saw it, your eye's, your scared he's gonna come and get you if you do, the smokes gonna get you", Miles didn't say anything and looked down at the ground as they walked through the forest.

* * *

"Really?" the man asked, Walt nodded,

"I've been here before. They tried to kill the oceanic flight 815 survivors" Walt told him,

"I heard about them, six came back"

"There were a lot more, but I came back on a boat with my father" Walt explained, the guy nodded and then held out his hand, he hadn't introduced himself yet,

"My names Andrew" he said,

"Walt" Walt replied and shook his hand.

* * *

Vincent licked his face and he tried to move his head, but the licking didn't stop and at first he thought it could be his wife's puppy, but then he opened his eye's and saw the big golden retriever looking down at him.

Jin pushed himself up and Vincent barked at him, but Jin was too interested in seeing the familiar forest which surrounded him, wasn't it supposed to work?

Weren't they supposed to be back on the plane, landing in LaX?

Vincent barked at him again and Jin looked over at him, Vincent backed away a few steps and then turned round and ran in to the jungle,

"Vincent, WAIT" Jin shouted and got up quickly and run after him.

* * *

"Will Richard be ok?" one of the others asked,

"Yeah, he will" Janet reassured him,

"Wait" one of the others said suddenly, "Where did Marcus go?",

"Wasn't that the dude who was kicking up a fuss" Hurley asked,

Janet looked back at the group and surely, Marcus was gone, he'd always been one to go off on his own, though right now wasn't the best time, he wouldn't go to far, she was sure of it.

* * *

"Why would they want to kill us" Louise asked, she thought Nicky was pulling her leg,

"I dunno, but Desmond said that this island performed miracles, made people better" Nicky explained,

"What have we done?" Louise asked, "Why us?",

"This guy, Charles Widmore, he doesn't want anyone to know about the island" Nicky said

"So, he's punishing us just because we landed here?" Louise wondered,

"Yes and I think Lisa might be in on it" Nicky told her, Louise looked over at Lisa who was sat watching the video's again with the rest of the group, she did a look a little restless, like she was hiding something almost, but she and her had been friends for along time, way before all this had happened and she was sure Lisa would never consent to that,

"Maybe I should talk to her" Louise suggested, she needed to know,

"No" Nicky said, almost commanding, "She can't find out what we know" he warned.

* * *

"You all everybody, you all everybody",

Aaron turned his head away from the picture he was drawing and then went over to the radio where the song was on,

"You all everybody, Yoou alll everybodyyy" the song ended and then the radio man came on,

"That was to remember one of the members from drive shaft who died when Oceanic flight 815 crashed, God rest your soul Charlie Pace".

Claire's mother watched as her newly found grandson strained on to the counter to listen to the radio, to the song, to the words Oceanic flight 815, did he remember it? Did he know who Charlie Pace was? Had he heard the song before?

Aaron went back to his drawing when the next song, Mercy by Duffy came on.

She looked over his shoulder at the picture he was drawing, it was a women with blonde hair, with an arrow pointing to her, saying mum and then a man with blonde hair who had the name Charlie next to him, then a drawing of himself in the middle, holding both of their hands, in the background, there was a beach.

* * *

"He's a sweet kid, I almost remember when Walt was that age" Michael told Desmond as he sipped from the hot tea he'd just been given by Penny,

"Yeah, he's a sweet lad" Desmond agreed as he watched Charlie play with his toys, he had tried to tell Penny to stay, but she told him she didn't want to lose him again and the only way that would happen, is if they left each other. Penny didn't want to let that happen. Never.

* * *

"So, you and Richard" Miles asked after about a half hour silence between the two,

"What about me and Richard?" Luca asked, Miles shrugged,

"What's your relation to him, you seem to know as much as he does" Miles told her,

"I lived with him for over six years, you get to know people" she explained to him,

"You lived with him?" Miles asked,

"Yeah, Ben decided it would be funny if Richard had a room mate" Luca told him,

"What don't he like room mates?" Miles asked,

"I don't know, but he was a secretive guy I discovered at first, then when we got to know each other, he opened up, told me more about his past, about his crew from the Black Rock"

Miles nodded, "He was like a dad to me really, despite what the others used to think" Luca explained, "I never had a dad, but Richard's a good surrogate", she added

"I didn't know my dad either, but then I met him thirty years back, it was strange seeing myself as a baby, with him, despite all the things my mother used to say"

"That must of been weird" Luca said,

"Yeah" Miles nodded.

* * *

"So, what do we do first" Louise asked, Nicky shrugged, but then suddenly, the black smoke, the monster burst through the trees and dragged Nicky away in an instant,

The group scattered at it's arrival, all running in different directions, all hiding behind trees and rocks.

Though, Louise had been so stunned, so surprised, so shocked at what had just happened, she'd literally been rooted to the spot and couldn't move a muscle.

It was a few minutes before people realised that it was gone and came out from their hiding places, Toby and Sam run over to Louise and pulled her, shocking her back in to reality, her heart beating like a drum,

"Where did Nicky go" Sam asked, tears welling up in his eye's, Louise tried to reply, tried to explain, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Come on kids" Debra, one of the other survivors said and walked them away from Louise,

"But w-where N-Nick g-g-gone?" Sam stuttered,

"Don't worry" Debra reassured him,

Louise fell to her knees, her head was full of it, full of things she didn't want to see and then she saw something with eye's, something that would give suspicions evidence,

Lisa kneeled down and picked up the radio Nick had dropped before he'd been towered away by the monster, she was the only one who seemed unchanged by the whole thing and even seemed to mutter something to herself before standing up.

Louise saw her take a quick glance out of the corner of her eye, but then she walked away. Maybe Nicky had been right, maybe this wasn't the Lisa she knew.

* * *

"How are you feeling" Jack asked,

"Better" Richard admitted as he put his shirt back on, "What about you?"

"Minor graze, I'll be fine" Jack assured him, "And, look I'm sorry, I didn't know",

"No hard feelings" Richard shrugged quickly, "We're both alive, I guess that's something",

"I can't believe I did that" Jack repeated again, he'd said it over fifty times since he'd got there, "Can't believe I listened to him",

"We all get fooled once in our life" Richard reminded him,

"I know, but I let my father, my dead father manipulate me in to trying to kill you, the only thing the others actually had left" Jack muttered, "Ben's a different story, but Richard you are a true leader, you lead them well",

"Thank-you" Richard said and then put his hand on Jacks shoulder, Jack looked up and smiled, Richard smiled back, "Let's forget about it, the last thing we need now is to hold grudges against each other",

Jack nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I knew we shouldn't of let them go in there" James cursed to Sun who stood a few feet away from him, hugging herself with her arms, "I knew what was going to happen",

"Woof" a noise came from the forest,

"Vincent" James asked, looking up from the hole in the dirt he'd made with his foot, Sun looked up, in to the forest,

Vincent run out of the forest first, he ran to Sun and nudged her with his nose before taking a few step backs and barking,

"Vincent" a voice came from the forest, Vincent's ear pricked up and then h ran back in to the tree's,

"I know that voice" Sun said quietly, but the air was so silent, James had heard her,

Vincent barked once and then ran back out of the trees and sat next to James,

"Vincent, wait-" Jin stumbled out of the forest, grass stains on his uniform, his hand cut by the nettles, but the pain was washed away when he locked eye's with her, he was utterly speechless and was completely sure he was dreaming.

* * *

"Yeah, I'll help" Andrew nodded, he didn't want to die, had a family back home, two little girls and a wife who loved him dearly, he wasn't ready to leave them.

"Right, now we just have to find them survivors before the others do" Walt explained to him,

Andrew nodded, Walt smiled at him,

"James" Walt asked, in to the radio, "You there?".

* * *

"Lisa" Louise asked, warily, "Could I ask you something?",

"Go for it" Lisa shrugged.

* * *

"I want to help you" Marcus declared,

"I just wonder how you found me" the man in the shadow replied,

"I read something, one of my great grandfathers journal, told me about this place, about you" Marcus explained,

"Oh and your sure you want this, sure yo want to help me?" the man asked,

"Yes, I do" Marcus proclaimed.

* * *

"So, you sat and watched a man fart all day" Luca asked, slightly confused by this guys lifestyle,

"Yup" Miles replied honestly,

"I'd hate to be you" Luca shook her head in disbelief,

"I'd hate to be me sometimes too" Miles chuckled, but then fell over a tree root when he didn't look where he was going, Luca shook her head at him and then helped him up, but the screeching noise of a mechanical machine drowned from inside the jungle. And it was close.

* * *

Miss. Rika – I didn't much like the last chapter either, but hopefully I made up for it in this one.

***crosses her fingers***

I hope everyone liked it and I thank everyone for the hits and visitors :)

BTW I didn't really know what to call this chapter, so just gave it the name Friend Or Foe because it seemed to be relevant towards the end of the chapter.


	13. Hacked

Thanks for the advice and that's what happens when I don't watch Lost, I forget how most of the characters are. Anyway thanks for your review and advice.

Chapter 13 – Hacked

To Sun, the forest which surrounded them, the other hatch whose door lied open behind her, it was all insignificant to what she saw before her.

Jin felt the same, he'd been waiting for this day, waiting to be reunited with his wife and though he thought it may have been on a plane, heading to LaX, it didn't worry him because all he wanted to be, was with her.

But he thought it was a dream, thought this couldn't possibly be happening, it was too good to be true.

Jin started advancing slowly, as if he was afraid if he made a sudden movement, then she'd just disappear, vanish before his very eye's.

* * *

Jack and Richard walked down the hall, even though they'd agreed to put it behind them, it was a great tension in the air.

Richard put his hand on his stomach, Jack had been able to remove the bullet after much persuasion by Sawyer and Sun that Hurley was still alive and that he'd had no involvement in any sort of set-up.

Jack looked at the floor as they got closer to the door, he knew what Sawyer would be like when he'd get out there and thought it might help if he let Richard go first, show them that he was still alive and that he hadn't killed him.

What surprised Jack was how Richard seemed to be so calm throughout it all, how he told Sawyer to calm down, to let Jack do what he had to do to take the bullet out, against the reluctant Sawyer who didn't have any trust in him now, he didn't have much anyway, but Jack doubted he'd ever be able to get it back.

* * *

"Run" Miles yelled as they were chased by the smoke which came storming through the forest, they brushed their way past fallen tree's, large ditches, but the smoke just seemed to get closer and then it grabbed Miles,

Miles yelled and Luca turned back and tried to grab on to him, but the smoke started going backwards and started dragging him through the forests under gowth, Luca tried to keep up, but she kept slipping, falling and through out it all, all that could be heard was Miles shouting..

Luca didn't give up though and actually caught his hand, but the smoke was so fast, it dragged her too and then when it came to a stop. Luca and Miles, blood on their faces where they'd been scratched on their path looked up, but the black smoke was gone.

Suddenly, it came back.

* * *

"Have you got this all planned out or something" Andrew asked as he and Walt trekked through the forest to where the hatch was,

"Well, not really" Walt admitted, "I just go with the flow", Andrew nodded,

"So what are we going to do when we get there?" Andrew asked,

"Well, some how we'll have to get them off the island" Walt explained,

"But how do we do that?, we haven't got no boat" Andrew questioned,

"I said I go with the flow" Walt reminded him, "When it comes to that, I'll figure something out",

Andrew nodded and then looked through the trees as the sun came over the horizon.

* * *

"I wonder if Miles and Luca are okay?" Hurley asked, breaking the silence in the group as they still trekked through the forest, the sun glistening of the tree's leaves,

"I'm sure their fine" Janet responded, there had been an awful silence since Marcus had left, a real tense atmosphere, but you could always trust Hurley to break it, to bring more hope to the people, he was good in that way.

"So, can you show me how you do that whispering thing" Hurley asked, Janet sighed and replied,

"Only the others or the savages or the pirates can know how that is done",

"Well, I am kind of an other" Hurley explained to her, "Like, I'm leading you, so you got to tell me", Janet rolled her eyes,

_It couldn't hurt_

"Okay, Amber, Leon, Terry, Fin, show him how you do it" Janet announced.

* * *

Illana, Bam and their men sat in the boat as they sailed back to their island, Illana knew she could do nothing now, her job was done, so was Bam's, all they could do now is wait, see if they could pull it off, see if they could get off this island.

Also, Illana had a group of survivors to look after and even though she tried to play the big man, she knew where her duties lied now.

* * *

"Look, I got some wood and some-" Frank stopped when he saw Jin, he couldn't believe he was still alive, he'd actually survived the boat, survived the three years on this island, it was a miracle.

"Sun?" Jin asked, shocked with joy,

"Jin" Sun cried and ran up and hugged him, Jin would never forget that feeling, the feeling of having her back forever, he never wanted to let go again.

"Love, beautiful thing" Frank declared before looking from Sun and Jins embrace to Sawyer, who stood next to him.

Love was a beautiful thing, but his love was gone, she was never going to come back to him, never ever.

Frank put a hand on his shoulder and then heard the hatch door move slightly and they both turned round to see Richard and Jack emerge, Sawyer instantly sized up, but they both looked fine, which was a bit of disappointment, seeming he wanted Jack to be dead.

Richard smiled at Sun and Jin and then looked at Sawyer and Frank,

"We need to find the others" he declared, "We need to sort it all out", Sawyer and Frank nodded in agreement, but then Sawyer asked, trying to lighten his own mood,

"What do we do with the love bugs" he gestured to Sun and Jin with his head.

* * *

"Where did Nicky go Louise" Sam asked as he sat down next to Louise in the office of the hatch, it didn't have much, except for a desk and a few old files, but they were so dusty, there was no point trying to read them, see if there was a way off this island.

"Well" Louise leaned back on the chair, she'd got over the initial shock now and was happy Lisa was being 'quarantined', she had believed Nicky, it was just hard to think that one of her best friends were trying to help kill them all and by the way Nicky had described this Charles Widmore, she knew he wouldn't of oven given Lisa a backwards glance.

"He's....." Louise trailed off, it was difficult trying to explain to a young boy that his brother had been dragged away by a big smoke monster,

"He's gone to see where the black smoke lives, so maybe then we can find a way home" the red head, Rhianon told him in her cheerful town from the door,

"Yeah, but when he coming back?" Sam asked, a little confused,

"He be back soon" Rhianon promised him, smiling, Sam smiled back and then got up and went past her, out of the room,

Rhianon's face suddenly went serious and she announced,

"We've sent a few of them in to the jungle to look for him, giving them the guns we found in the armoury",

"Good" Louise nodded and then got up, "Thanks",

"For what?" Rhianon wondered,

"For this and with Sam, good idea" Louise explained, Rhianon smiled.

* * *

"That was totally wicked" Hurley told them, "You'll have to show me how I can do it myself one day",

"Maybe" Janet promised, the others returned to the group, coming through the tree's, but there were only three,

"Where's Amber?" Janet asked,

"She was with me a second ago" Fin explained, turning to look behind him, he had been sure she was following him.

"First Marcus, now Amber, whose next?" One of them asked,

"Now people, calm down, no ones next" Janet declared, but then the black smoke swooped in with such grace that it picked Janet up and then vanished in to the tree's.

Everyone fell back and many wanted to run, to get out of here, but Hurley stopped them,

"We have to keep going dudes" Hurley told them,

"Yeah, but it's not being a security system now, it's taking people at will" one of the others told him,

"It's been hacked" one of them piped up,

"It's indestructible" one said and then they all started talking,

"Dudes" Hurley asked, but none of them listened,

"DUDES" Hurley said a little louder and they all looked over at him, terror shook in all their face,

"We're going to go and find them, we're not going to stop just because of a little hitch in the plan, if anyone did that, we'd be no where in the world" Hurley declared, the others nodded in agreement, he was right, they had to.

It's what Janet would of wanted.

* * *

"They should be at that hospital hatch" Marcus told him as they sat in the shadow's, the man in the chair nodded,

"Why have you chosen to betray them?" he asked,

"Because I can't take it anymore, they keep saying these stupid passengers are one of us now, but their not, their scoundrels who are just trying to make our lives hell" Marcus told him,

The shadow in the cabin was replaced with light and Marcus jumped up at the sight of the black smoke which stood behind the man he's agreed to help, Jasper.

"Do not be afraid" Jasper told him, " He has no reason to hurt you", Marcus listened to him and then sat back in his chair, he put his hands behind his head and leaned back, he couldn't wait until they were all gone, until he had this island mostly to himself, he'd told them where they could all be found now and his job was done, he'd just had to wait.

"But I do" Jasper told him and at the click of his fingers, Marcus was surrounded by black, the sun light shrivelled to nothing and then he was gone.

* * *

"The others are probably looking for us" Richard explained, "And they've probably knew the best place to look was the barracks, so they know where we are now", the others nodded in agreement and Jin kept Sun's hand in his, he didn't want to let go.

"So, what do we do, do we go or stay, wait for them?" Frank asked,

"I think it would be better if we stayed" Sun admitted, "If we leave, we could miss them", Richard nodded and then declared that they would stay, wait.

Richard sat down next to Sun and held his stomach as a surge of pain went through him,

"How are you feeling?" she asked,

"I'll be fine" Richard told her, "There's some alcohol in there" he told her, "Some vintage wine",

"I'll be okay" Sun told him and squeezed Jins hand in response,

Richard smiled at them both, Jacob had told him about them, how he'd been at their wedding, gave them his blessing and never take their love for granted and they had obviously listened to that, because despite everything they had done to hurt one another, they still loved each other dearly. And that was never going to change.

Jack knew he had to patch things up with Sawyer, but he didn't know how, Jack walked over to him, but then they arrived,

"Jack" he heard a familiar voice say and Kate was one of the first to arrive, she hugged Jack, but then seen Sawyer, he smiled at her,

"Good to see you made it freckles",

Hurley went and greeted them also and then the others came out, all relieved to see that Richard was alive and well, but they did raise their guns at Jack, Jack didn't even bother to put his hands up, to surrender, maybe he deserved it, but Richard knew he didn't.

"Put them down" Richard said to them, "Jack was manipulated, we cannot blame him for that", the others lowered their guns and Hurley was really relieved that he didn't have to give them orders anymore, they had Richard back, but then as he looked round the group, he noticed one was missing,

"Where did Ben go dudes?" Hurley asked,

"What do you think" Sawyer asked, standing up, "He ran away".

* * *

"_Ben, where are you going" Sun asked, they'd just appeared in the middle of nowhere, amongst trees and darkness, something Richard had told them was called the dark territory. They couldn't have people walking off._

"_I have something to sort out" Ben declared before vanishing._

* * *

_  
_

"Sir, we've lost contact with Wallace and Andrew" one of the men said through his radio,

"Don't worry about it" Charles told him, but he was getting restless, he wanted this sorted now, he wanted this island so he could move on to the next one.

Wallace and Andrew had decided to go back to the beach, it would be easier to get to the hatch this way, they hadn't talked much, wanted to keep quiet, not bring any attention to themselves.

But then the slight rustle in the bushes stopped Andrew and he held Walt back.

"Wait" Andrew whispered, he had his hand on his gun, ready. He had been trained as a soldier and was supposed to be going to Iraq, but he'd ended up here,

Walt stopped and waited, but then five people emerged from the forest, rifles high, Walt and Andrew surrendered, both knowing they didn't have a chance.

Walt tried to figure them out, were they others? Or could they be the survivors? They looked better kept than the others, more clean, more civilised.

A brown haired man put Walts hand behind his back and promised,

"You move and you will die", a women raised her gun as if she was targeting him, getting ready to shoot, the same was done to Andrew and then they were lead in to the forest.

* * *

Ben knew what he had to do as he sailed back to the island he had crashed on, knew that maybe this was what the island wanted him to do, he pulled out the knife John had given him to kill Jacob with, he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"So, now we go and find Miles and Luca" one of the others said,

"Yes, are stronger together than apart" Richard told them, they all rose after their little rest, hoping Luca and Miles were at the statue now.

They decided to go out of the forest, to the beach, knowing it would be easier than having to trek through the forest.

* * *

Walt and Andrew arrived at the hatch, soon after being captures and were instantly tied down to one of the chairs, Walt knew then that they must of knew about them being on the island and that these weren't the others.

Louise came in to the room,

"What's your business here, what have we done to deserve such punishment?".

"We're here to help you" Walt tried to explain, but none of them believed him, which was what they had expected, then the radio which sat on the shelf came to life and a familiar voice came on,

"Hey, is any one there?", Walt looked up, he knew that voice,

"Yeah" Louise replied, "And we got two of his men" she told them,

"Right, Desmond" Michael said, "They got two there",

"Dad?" Walt called out and there was a silence on the other side of the radio for a few moments,

"LOUISE, IT'S BACK" Rhianon screamed as she pushed open the door, everyone turned to look at her, but suddenly she was gone, a trail of smoke left in her place, everyone rushed outside, people screamed as the noise of the smoke shrieked through the forest, but even though, they tried to shoot at it, it wouldn't stop and kept coming back.

* * *

Illana and her men arrived at their island and got off the boat,

"How do you think they coped without us?" Bam asked as they started walking round the island, back to base camp,

"I'm sure they'll be fine" Illana replied

* * *

Ben also landed on the beach, away from Illana and her men, he didn't want anymore complications.

Ben walked across the sand and instantly, he noticed the boat which sat in the water a few miles out to sea, but it didn't look like one of Charles' boat, looked more like the one he'd seen at that port, when he'd went to kill Charles Widmore' daughter, to get back at him for doing the same thing.

Ben then decided to ignore it and kept on walking across the sand, the trees in the background.

* * *


	14. Face Fait

Chapter 14 – Face Fait

Michael hadn't moved since their last contact with the survivors of Ajira 316. He was sat in the room Penny and Desmond had gave him for the trip, the radio close to his side, in case they got back in touch, but so far there was nothing.

Michael made himself move and stood up before going and lying on the bed. It creaked as he lied down, but he couldn't here it. The voices in his head told him that he should be dead, that he shouldn't be here, that he should of died on the boat, but he hadn't and he was alive.

Michael had tried to get on with his life these last three years since he'd got on that boat with those fisher men, he'd tried to block it all out, but he couldn't and then when he heard about another plane disappearing, he knew what was going on.

"I don't know" a voice said from behind the door, Michael heard it and got up,

"We can't" Desmond seemed to protest, "I can't go now, I have a duty to help them". There was a silence,

"I know" Penny replied quietly as Michael opened the door and saw the two at the end off the hall, they were holding on to each other, as if for dear life.

* * *

Ben had been building himself up for this for a while and even though he had failed many times before, he knew this had to be done once and for all.

He walked across the sand and heard the voices that came on the radio as he got closer, he stopped and went a few feet in to the forest, too make sure he was hidden and as he crept slowly on the edge of the tree's,

Charles Widmore came in to view.

* * *

Louise couldn't stop running, she didn't know if it was still after her, if anyone had survived the attack, but she didn't want to turn round, the things she'd seen once she'd went outside still haunted her.

* * *

_They screamed at the top of their lungs in utter terror as the smoke swooped through the camp, picking people up and catapulting them up in to the air, their necks cracking as they hit the rocks, the two army men who arrived in their camp at the same time seem to try and protect themselves more than ever and started shooting at it, but it was too fast and even when they did get a shot, it was unharmed._

_They were next on the smokes list and it went for them, leaving nothing but their corpses._

_Toby ran around in terror, Sam was nowhere to be seen._

_Lisa run off in to the forest, she didn't care about them, rather leave them to fend for themselves._

_Everyone scattered, but the screams were still heard as the smoke seemed to get each and every one._

* * *

_  
_

"So, I have to take over after Jacob?" Richard asked as they made their way back to the beach,

"Yeah, that's why that Jacob dude made you immortal, so you could take over when he died" Hurley explained,

"I don't think I'm able to" Richard admitted,

"Of course you can man" Hurley told him, "You've been more of a leader than any of these guys",

Richard stopped and so did Hurley, the others kept on going, not noticing,

"Hugo, I'm a supervisor" Richard argued, "I'm not a leader, not a messenger", Richard started walking again,

"Then why make you immortal?" Hurley asked.

* * *

"Are we alive?" Walt whispered, the darkness surrounding them both,

"I think so" Andrew replied quietly,

Walt gave a quick sigh in relief before he started tugging at the ropes,

"What was that?" Andrew asked, what they had just seen outside that door would terrify him all his life now,

"The monster" Walt told him before sighing in frustration and giving up, he leant backwards and thought for a minute, but then the sound of muffled cries came from in the corner of the room, "Can you hear that?" Walt wondered, straining his neck to listen,

"Yeah" Andrew replied quietly, there was defiantly someone here with them or maybe something.

"Is it anyone there?" Walt asked loudly, the muffled crying stopped instantly, they sat there for a moment, waiting, listening, but all there seemed to be was the thumping of two racing heart beats and another which seemed relatively calm.

Andrew was sure he was going to have a heart attack, he was frightened that maybe this was the monster, trying to fool him, but Walt seemed to know what he was doing as he called out again.

* * *

Illana and her men were walking through the forest, down the path they'd created for themselves just a few days before, but then the screams entered the air and they knew something was wrong.

Louise run in to them and they all raised their guns, alert, but then as Louise put her hands up to surrender, they relaxed instantly,

"What happened?" Illana asked, urgently,

"This b-big smoke thing is trying to k-kill us all off" Louise stuttered before taking a deep breath, she couldn't breath,

Illana looked over at Bam and then back to Louise,

"And these people, Charles Widmore is trying to kill us" Louise explained to her once she'd got her breath back,

"What? Why?" Illana asked, confused, what could they had done that was so wrong in the few days of their absents,

"I dunno, he wants the island for himself, this guy Desmond told Nick his plans to gas us all, kill us" Louise answered before shuddering, just the thought of it.

* * *

The forest was thick, but as they walked through it, they started to hear the waves crashing down on the rocks.

"Yeah and then we trap Smokey in there, then this dude is undefended" Hugo explained,

"I think it will work" Richard admitted, "But it's too risky, we don't want to lose anymore men",

"Yeah, but it'll give us such an advantage" Hugo tried to explain to him, "He won't have his friend to protect him",

"Yes, Hugo, he won't, but he has other powers, he's like Jacob, immortal, powerful, even with that advantage, I doubt we could win" Richard admitted, Hugo stopped,

"What happened to you man?" Hugo asked, shocked, "You said we'd be able to do this, be able to get through it"

"Well, maybe we'll just have to face our fait Hugo and maybe that is death" Richard told him and kept on walking,

"No" Hugo detested, "We're not going to die", everyone at this point stopped to look at him, "We're going to get through this, we are going to beat him",

"How do we do that Hugo?" Richard asked, "How do we beat someone like that?",

"Ben killed Jacob" Hugo shrugged, "It can't be that hard dude",

"That was different" Richard protested, "Jacob knew he had to die, to let this island see if people from the outside world could be trusted, see if they could make their own choices", everyone looked over to Richard, "Jasper does not want to die, therefor it won't be that easy",

"Yeah, but dude your saying he's so powerful, so are you, you could lead us" Hugo insisted, Richard took a step back at that moment, he didn't want to do what Jacob did, he wanted to stay with his people, not be secluded like Jacob was, he wasn't ready.

"I'm not doing it" Richard declared.

* * *

Illana, Bam, Louise and the men made their way back to the hatch through the trees, there had to be at least a few survivors and if this Charles Widmore guy was trying to kill them all off, their best bet was to go back to the other island, they had the boat and the others had said something about going back to the statue's foot, so Illana thought it wouldn't be too hard to find them and she was sure they were going to need their help, even though she hated to admit it,

"This place just keeps getting weirder by the second" one of the men said, Bam nodded in response,

"I never signed up for this part of the job", Louise looked over at him, wondering what he meant, it seemed as if they knew more than her, knew more about this island and what was going on and that lead her to think that maybe they couldn't be trusted. But she fought away the thought, she didn't need that bothering her now, there were more important things at stake.

* * *

Andrew and Walt sat in the darkness and Andrew listened as he tried to get the crying one to talk,

"What's your name?" Walt asked kindly,

"Sam" a faint voice from the corner replied,

"I'm Walt" he introduced himself, "And this is Andrew", he gestured to him with his head, but it was too dark to see and there was only a sob being choked back in response,

"Hi" Andrew grumbled, wondering where Walt was going with this, this boy Sam knew they were from the boat, knew who they were, so did Walt even think the boy would ever consider helping them?

"We're not" Walt told him, "We've come here to help you, to take you to safety" Walt explained, "We're the good guys",

"How do I know you not lying?" Sam asked, wiping away his tears in the darkness,

"Because I want to live" Andrew piped in, "If I came here to hurt any of you, I'd never be able to see my family again", Sam, even though he was young understood this, Andrew meant that if he tried to kill them then he would also die and then he'd never be able to see his family again.

It was horrible being apart from your family.

Sam got up from having his arms wrapped round his knees and walked over to Walt and Andrew which were tied down to two chairs in the darkness, he had some trust in them now,

"Are you really here to help us?" Sam asked, hopeful,

"Yes, I promise you that" Walt promised.

* * *

Ben watched as Charles went on and off the radio, stopping for a little bit at a time to look out and make sure the boat was still there, he seemed very nervous, which was unlike him, like he couldn't wait to get off the island, but maybe it was because he knew this wasn't the main island, the one he'd lived on.

* * *

_Charles and Ella Marie had only been with the others a week, but so far, everything was going good and although there was still a few of their crew members out there, searching for them, they would soon be taken care off._

_Charles looked out at the sea as it crashed against it's rocks and promised never to leave, he loved this place, felt he was supposed to be there, like a force would bring his mind back if it ever wondered back to humanity._

_Charles was determined to one day be leader, just like Richard was, to be the leader of the others._

* * *

_  
_

Ben crept closer, through the tree's, making sure not to step on a lose branch, he wanted to take Charles Widmore by surprise, but then he heard him say,

"Get ready to gas it" he commanded them,

"Yes sir" the voice on the other side said, Ben stopped in his tracks, he was at it again, he was trying to take these islands over, but he knew what had to be done, this was his fait and he would have to face up to it one day or another and today was the day.

* * *

"Wait, can you hear that?" Jack asked, they were just on the edge of their old camp, the one they had set up over three years ago, when they'd first came here, but now everyone was silent, listening,

Hugo was just about to ask Jack what sound, but then the noise of machinery filled the air and everyone knew what was coming.

* * *

Walt stretched his limbs before untying Andrew and then pulled out the torch he had been equipped with, he turned it on, first he pointed it to their little helper, Sam who was standing next to Andrew, hands in his pockets and small tears streaming slowly down his face.

Walt turned it on Andrew who looked relieved of not being tied up, but then the noise that came next, Sam could be heard running back in to the corner of the room, but Walt didn't turn to him and kept the torch's light on the hatch door, something was coming in.

Andrew took a step back, but then the hatch door opened and the light flooded in again, Illana stood at the entrance and Sam instantly ran to Louise in relief who was stood behind her, the men flooded in, guns raised at Walt and Andrew, they put their hands up, to surrender and Sam piped up,

"Their here to help us, don't hurt them" he protested,

"We can't really be sure about that" Illana told him and then walked up to Walt and Andrew before gesturing to the men to put their guns down.

"But Andrew has a family and don't want to lose them" Sam tried to explain, but Louise made him look at her and shook her head,

"Don't worry" she assured him, Illana wasn't about to hurt anyone, she wasn't like that and always tried to find an explanation.

"He's right" Walt told her, "I pretended to do an alliance with Charles Widmore, but I'm really here to help you all instead of kill you" Walt explained, "I'm also here to save my friends or help anyway" Walt added at the end,

"Who are they?" Illana asked,

"Their names are Jack, Hugo, Kate, Sawyer?" Walt replied, Illana nodded,

"Why are you hear to save them?" Bam asked from the door,

"I had this dream" Walt explained, "Which I know is pretty stupid, but it said that they were back and they needed my help",

"Well, if you really are who you say you are" Illana said, "Then I doubt you'd be able to do anything about it, this is way beyond your hopes of succeeding and-"

Illana was interrupted by the static of the radio and Louise rushed over to the desk, where it sat and picked it up quickly, she raised it in to the air, trying to get a signal, but there was no luck, so she pulled the antenna up and a voice came on,

"Is anyone there?" a familiar voice asked, urgently, "We've just picked up a signal that says the island is going to be gassed, so I'm telling you to get off it now", Desmond's voice was urgent, rushed, only a few minutes earlier had they picked up on a signal and listened to Charles Widmore giving the command.

* * *

Everyone scattered as the black smoke entered the camp, chasing after the defenceless and throwing them up in to the air while they shouted and screamed until their necks broke from the impact of the floor.

Hugo found a safe spot, with Sawyer, under his old tent which seemed to be the only one which had held up over the years, but Jack on the other hand was chased in to the jungle, he tried to turn round, but the black smoke would always stop him, chase him farer and farer away and he knew instantly where it was taking him.

* * *

Ben watched as Charles Widmore applied his gas mask and waited, Ben knew this was his chance and emerged from the tree's he was hiding in,

"Hello Charles" Ben said, Charles Widmore turned to look at him, he knew he was going to have some trouble with this whole thing, but he would of never expected to get it off Ben and wondered how he was able to come back to the island, they weren't allowed, yet here he was, a little bruised up, a few cuts and grazes, but Ben always looked like that.

Charles removed his mask, thinking that maybe it would be nice to get a few words out before he watched him retch and cough and crumble to the floor in pain as the gas attacked his lungs and stopped his organs from working, shutting his body down, bit by bit, Charles hoped his brain would be last, because then he'd be able to feel every single bit of it.

* * *

They ran through the forest, trying to keep to the path Illana and the group had just took to get there, but someone always seemed to trip, always seem to fall over and slow them down. Walt tried to make Andrew keep up, but he just seemed to be getting slower and though he was an average build, strong, muscular, he just couldn't keep up.

But Walt was determined not to let Andrew give up and wouldn't let him get out of it that easy.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Richard asked when he was sure the black smoke was gone, everyone came out of their hiding spot, but it was obvious that the group had decreased. Richard told them to rest before sitting down on the sand and wishing he had some alcohol which could make it all better.

Hugo sat down next to him and took his shoes off,

"What are you doing?" Richard asked, pinching the brim on his nose with his thumb and forefinger before rubbing his eye's, all this walking had made him forget how tired he was and how much the wound on his stomach hurt,

"I'm having some fun dude" Hugo explained, "That's what people need", Richard leaned back and watched as Hugo jumped up and ran in to the sea, he had been wanting to do this ever since he'd got there and it brought back so many happy memories, especially with him and Charlie.

Richard smiled at how much hope Hugo had and he wondered how someone could be so hopeful in a time like this, where, Richard had to admit, they had about a 5% chance of winning.

"Jack's gone" Kate told him, Richard turned to Kate,

"The black smoke has took him back to Christian" Richard explained,

"Is he really alive?" Kate asked, she'd always wanted to know if the island could bring people back because then, even though she loved Sawyer and wanted him for herself, she would rather him have the thing he most wanted, "Does the island really bring people back to life?",

"I've never seen anything like it" Richard admitted, "I've seen it heal the sick, but never anything like this", Richard shrugged, "Maybe it can".

* * *

Illana and the other others came out of the forest, on the other side of the beach, so far they'd only been able to find two other survivors and that was Toby and the water man, Illana worried though that maybe the boat wouldn't be big enough to hold them all and that some would have to be left behind.

Illana had also accepted the idea of Walt and Andrew not being there to kill them, but more being there to help save them from this catastrophe.

The boat sat on the beach, in the same position as they had left it, Louise looked at it hopeful and only hoped that it would be able to hold them all, but it couldn't and they then knew that they were going to have to make changes, that some people had to be left behind, Walt picked himself, along with one of Illana's men, Barry, Andrew did try, but Walt stopped him.

So as they got the boat ready, Andrew took a walk down the beach, he knew he had to be careful because if he wasn't, then he might get caught by one of the other men and he didn't think that would play out so well, but then again, maybe he would be able to change their mind like Walt changed his mind and that made him think until there was a small rustle in the bushes and one of Charles' guards emerged.

"Where's your mask?" the guard ordered,

"Umm" Andrew said, surprised, he hadn't been expecting that,

The guard tutted at him in disgrace and then threw him a mask he got after rummaging through his bag, Andrew caught it swiftly and then the guard looked at him as if to ask "Why aren't you putting it on?", Andrew didn't want any suspicion and did what he was told, strapping the back in to place.

* * *

The others watched Hugo's enthusiasm, if this ended bad, they would never be able to do anything like that again and maybe this was their last chance!

Rhys, one of the others stood up, he wasn't going to let this chance go to waste and what could one last swim do?

Rhys pulled his top off and jumped in to the water.

A few others joined them, but others felt as if they were given up, like it was their last chance to do something like that, but they still had hope that they would get through this, they would be able to survive. They would beat him.

Richard watched them for a moment before standing up and heading over to Sawyer who was rummaging round his things, but before he spoke, he looked over at Sun and Jin who were sitting next to a crib, Kate pacing next to them. They had to make sure she didn't go after Jack.

"Any idea's yet?" Sawyer asked when he saw Richard comes towards him,

"I have some" Richard admitted, "But I don't know if they'll work",

"Well, we'll never now if we don't try" Sawyer replied, looking up at him, Richard nodded slowly and then got up,

"Hurley" he yelled, Hurley looked at him from the water and Richard gestured him over with his head.

* * *

"You don't know what you've got yourself in to, do you Charles" Ben asked, he knew Charles knew nothing of what had been happening the last few days and knew that Jasper wouldn't take pity on him, he didn't really sound like that sort of guy.

"Well Ben, I know you won't be a part of it for much longer" Charles told him, "In a few minutes, everyone on this island will be dead.... including you", Ben smiled,

"Well maybe this is the way to go" Ben shrugged, "Along with you".

* * *

Walt and Barry made their way up the beach, Illana and the others were going to be setting off in a few minutes, but the only back fire was that Andrew was no where to be seen and there was no doubt in Walt's mind that Illana would leave without him.

Walt passed the spot where Andrew and the guard had been before Andrew was forced in to the forest,

"Where do you think he went?" Barry asked,

"He couldn't of went far" Walt told him, he was sure Andrew wouldn't,

"Maybe he betrayed you" Barry suggested, Walt shook his head in disagreement before stopping and turning round to look the other way,

"Go with them" Walt told him, Barry looked up at him,

"What about you?" he asked,

"There's only one space left" Walt reminded him,

"Yeah, but there's a boat over there" Barry pointed out, Walt looked at boat which was on the shore. Ben's boat.

* * *

"I think Hugo's plan could work" Sawyer admitted, sitting back, with his hands behind his head,

"So we do it" Hugo asked, he looked at Richard who had his arm's crossed, looking towards the water, he nodded consciously before looking back at Hugo and Sawyer,

"Like you said, we have to face fait", Hugo nodded,

"Maybe we'll even beat it" Sawyer suggested.

* * *

This chapter took longer than I thought it would and thank you God now it's finally finished. I did think to add a lot more to this chapter, but I really just want to get it uploaded, it was getting on my nerves a bit I have to admit.

Anyway please read and review : )

And even though he has absolutely **nothing** to do with Lost : ) This is for The King of Pop R.I.P


	15. Facing Fait

This chapter was changed due to a few plot mistakes. Sorry for the inconvenience and just so you don't have to read over it all again, it's only the Hugo group parts. The Seth and Osiris story has been taken out of this chapter, but there are still references to it.

Chapter 15 – Facing Fait

"Right, so with the gates turned on, then the smoke won't be able to escape" Hugo clarified,

"Exactly" Richard responded, Kate was still pacing, but she was listening to their conversation, surely they wouldn't be able to succeed in that, would they?

"So, how do we lure it there dude?" Hurley asked,

"Well we need some bait big guy" Sawyer responded,

"Yeah, but what does it eat, wild boar?" Hurley questioned,

"No" Richard told them, "It seems to be trying to round you all up, it tried to round us all up at once, after the guns went off, but it didn't work, so maybe if one of us gets separated from the group, it would come after us' he suggested,

"So, what then, we lure it to the barracks?" Sawyer asked, Richard nodded,

"Yes", Sawyer shook his head slightly and asked,

"And who would be willing to do that?", Kate stopped her pacing and looked at Richard, was he trying to send one of them on a suicide mission?

"And what if we can't do that, what if it drags us away" Kate questioned, slight terror in her voice,

"I never said there wasn't any risks" Richard reminded her, Kate shook her head and walked over to some rocks near the water, Sawyer sighed and followed her over.

Sun and Jin sat quietly in Claire's old tent, hand in hand, Sun was thinking about the past, Claire, Charlie, Aaron, but Jin was thinking of something completely different and even though it might mean that he did lose his life or was separated from his love, as long as it kept her alive, his family alive, he would do it.

"Come on Kate" Sawyer said to her, Kate shook her head at him,

"We were meant to be back on the plane, not here!"

* * *

He shook with grief and terror as he walked through the dark forest, he had escaped from the clutches of that mad man, but now he just had to find everyone else, but the shadows over shadowed him, made it hard to see where he was going.

The tree's seem to deliberately trip him up, make him more bruised up then before, making it look a lot worse than it actually was.

But though, his body felt as if it had been struck by lightning, battered black and blue and thrown in a shredder, Miles kept going, he had too.

* * *

Desmond came out to the deck and looked over at the three islands in front of him, he could only hope that the ones on the other side of the radio had got off before the poisonous gas had been released, but unknown to both of them, it had been put on hold.

Ben watched as Charles laughed and replied, "Unlike you, I won't die today Ben, you and everything you stand for will though",

"Your so sure of yourself" Ben muttered, but it was loud enough for Charles to hear him,

"For this, yes" Charles responded to him,

"So, what next, what happens once I die?" Ben asked, he was curios at what Widmore was planning, he knew what he would be crushing then,

"I'll gas the two other islands, get rid of that swine messenger and then use the electro-magnetic energy for profit" Charles explained him, Ben could think of a lot more things Widmore was probably hoping to complete in his quest of conquering the island, but decided not to say.

"Didn't you learn anything from the Dharma Initiative?" Ben asked, "You were there, you saw what happened to them when they tried to harvest the energy",

"Yes, but Ben now with future equipment, we'll be able to contain it" Charles explained to him, Ben nodded and then said,

"That's what Horrace always used to say, 'We'll be able to contain it', even when people started dying", Ben told him,

"Not this time Ben, we have officially grown in technology, electro-magnetic energy won't know what's hit it" Charles reassured him, but Ben still wasn't impressed, Charles was just trying to fill up his own head with all these false tails, Charles knew deep down he wouldn't be able to succeed, well that's what Ben thought.

"The island won't let you" Ben reminded him,

"The island let you come back" Charles pointed out, "Your alive, aren't you?",

"The black smoke allowed it as long as I listened to John Locke" Ben explained to him, "It used me to kill Jacob, to let loose something even more evil",

"You killed Jacob?" Charles asked, Ella-Marie had told him that Jacob was going to die, but she hadn't told him who by,

"Yes" Ben replied, "I thought it only fit, he made my life hell, lists, jobs and that was the only time I actually met him face to face",

"Are you so sure about that?" Charles, asked, remembering the day Ben had come in to the camp, over thirty years ago.

* * *

_Charles watched as Richard walked in to the camp, a young boy in his arms. Richard ignored the stairs and went in to a tent where he lied Ben down, he watched young Ben sleep for a few moments before taking a deep breath and going out of the tent, he didn't answer to any of them, but he knew they were going to have a go._

_Charles was the first,_

"_Is that Benjamin Linus?" Charles asked, anger in his voice,_

"_What if it is?" Richard shrugged and walked away from him, Charles grind his teeth and then went over to the tent to check, it was Benjamin Linus._

"_Why did you bring him here?" Charles asked, catching up with Richard,_

"_He was dying" Richard explained, "What else could I do?",_

"_Well, let's see" young Widmore said, trying to be cocky, "You could of left him" he suggested,_

"_No Charles" Richard protested calmly, "He's done nothing but be a small boy stuck in this world and you and I know very well he's meant to be-",_

"_No" Charles protested, "He will never be leader, never", Charles walked away from him at the point, Benjamin Linus was never going to take the place he was destined for, no stupid little boy could take that away from him._

_

* * *

  
_

"He saved your life once" Charles explained to him, "He helped you recover from a gun wound which should have been fatal".

Ben looked at him for a moment, loss for words, but could he really believe him?

Now Jacob was dead, awful things had been happening.

* * *

"Is that a ship?" Bam asked as he sat in the boat, Illana looked over to where he was pointing and sure enough there was a white boat just a few hundred metres or so away from them,

"Could that be Desmond's boat" Louise asked, Illana picked up the radio,

"Desmond?" She asked,

"Yes" Desmond replied, "Are you off yet?" he seemed worried,

"Yeah, we're fine, what colour is you boat?" Illana asked,

"White" Desmond replied, "Why?",

"I think we can see it" Illana replied, there was a sudden gasp on the other side of the room and Michael ran out on to the deck, but the islands were too far away and then when Desmond came out with the radio still in his hand and binoculars around his neck , there was a quick scuffle which ended up with Michael looking through the binoculars at the small dot which turned in to a group of people on a boat. He tried to go through their faces, and thought that maybe Walt was hiding, but then Desmond put his hand on Michael's shoulder,

"He's still there Michael" Desmond announced and Michael instantly shook his hand off his back and looked at the beach where hey seemed to have just set off, there was no sign of Walt, no sigh of anyone.

* * *

"You really think I'm going to trust you?" Jack asked, "You really think I'd do anything you told me to",

"No" Christian replied, Jack got up and went to the door, but the smoke covered it,

"Sit down Jack" Christian told him, Jack turned round,

"I'll stand thanks" Jack replied, Christian sighed and then got up,

"I know what I did was wrong" Christian seemed to admit, "Richard was innocent and I'm glad you saved him",

"And?" Jack asked, "Is that it because if it is, I'll leave" he told him,

"Jack" Christian said, his reasoning voice on, "I've done wrong I know, but don't leave please, let us sort things out between us" he insisted, Jack thought for a moment and then asked,

"Where's Claire?" Christian looked at him for one long moment before answering, his face blank,

"Claire's been gone for along time now" Christian told him, Jack lunged for him, but the smoke covered Christian and Jack plummeted to the floor,

"You" Jack cursed, "How could you?" he yelled, "Your own daughter" Christian shrugged at Jack,

"I didn't do anything" Christian insisted and Jack looked over to the smoke which seemed to disappear out the door.

* * *

"Coming" she yelled as the door bell went again, she'd only just woke up, she opened the door and almost dropped the cup she was holding and it splintered across the floor,

"What is it nanny?" Aaron asked from behind her.

* * *

Even though, they'd had to literally drag Sun away from him as he'd entered the jungle, Jin knew what he was doing was right and felt as if this was what he was supposed to do, he was supposed to give up everything for the love of his life and his daughter.

He had to face his fait, face the monster.

There was a sudden bark from the tree's and Jin saw Vincent run out to him, Jin patted him on the head and then he ran back up the small hill he'd emerged from, but Vincent stood there and barked at him, as if he wanted Jin to follow him.

* * *

"He saved you and you killed him?" Charles put in to prospectus. Ben looked at Charles, lost. He'd never been told about this, though he had to admit there was a part of him which felt as if it had been lost and that was the day when he first came to be with the others.

"So Ben, I've really loved our little talk, but now I think it is time to say good bye".

* * *

Sun shook as they made their way to the statue's foot, she was once again separated from her love and she had a feeling, that maybe this time, she was never going to get him back, but one thing was for sure, she would never take their love for granted and would love him until the day she died.

She started to think about her beautiful daughter who was back home with her mother and could only hope that she'd be able to see her again.

Richard had ordered five of the others in to the forest, to the gate and could only hope they got there before Jin and the monster did.

Hugo was walking next to him, but he didn't speak, Richard seemed too lost for that moment, too lost in his thinking of everything that had happened over the last few days and how bad it had all got.

Hugo looked out at the sea, he was trying to think, would it be better if they could reverse this whole thing, bring everyone back to life or leave it as it is?

If they did reverse it, then everyone would be alive, everyone who had died on this island would still have a life, but what kind of life would it be?

Charlie would still be a drug addict, would of killed himself, he, himself would still be in a mental home, running from those number's, Desmond would still be on this island, still thinking he had to press in the numbers every 180 minutes. Jin and Sun would still be having marital problems and she would of never had her daughter. Claire would of gave Aaron up, Locke would still be in a wheel chair, there were so many things...

Would it really had been better if they'd reversed time?

And the adventure they had, but would never remember?

"I've been thinking" Richard suddenly said, breaking Hugo of his thoughts,

"I've -", they were both interrupted by Miles who burst out of the tree's,

Hugo jumped and the others raised their guns, startled, Richard put his hands up and they lowered them,

"Miles?" he asked, Miles shook in his water and also blood logged uniform,

"Miles" Sawyer repeated, Miles looked over at him. His face shaken with what he had just seen.

* * *

Jin followed Vincent through the tree's and he could hear the sound of the mechanical machine getting closer, Vincent ran a few metre's in front of him before stopping and then barking at him. Jin caught up with him and then the sound of the mechanical monster only seemed like metre's away.

Vincent went quiet and Jin looked at him, Vincent wagged his tail before stepping backwards and running in to the forest, Jin turned round to where the monster was, had Vincent deliberately lead him here?

Then he heard Vincent bark over the mechanical machine and Jin knew at that moment that Vincent was there to help him and ran up in to the tree's behind him, as the smoke burst through the trees.

* * *

Ben watched as Charles pulled his mask back on and put the radio to his mouth,

"Set it off" Charles instructed, there was an awkward silence on the other side and even Charles could feel it,

"Umm, sir, we have a little problem" the guard explained,

"What?" Charles asked, his voice suddenly furious. Ben looked up from his state of shock and over to Charles, his head looked as if it was going to blow up, he was so red with anger. Ben could just imagine it.

"Well, one of the guards just came charging pass, picked it up and run in to the jungle" the guard tried to explain and he sounded absolutely serious.

"What, how could you let this happen, you insolent fool?" Charles shouted, Ben smiled and Charles saw him, "This is your plan isn't it" Charles said to him, "This was all a trick to distract me",

Ben shook his head in disagreement, "No" he replied, "But I wish I could have been part of it" Ben admitted.

* * *

Andrew ran through the forest, holding the gas bomb, dodging on the bullets that came from behind him. He felt like one of those cartoon characters running, his legs felt all gangly and he didn't have a clue where he was heading.

They skies were getting darker over head andhe could only hope the night could diguise him from the guards.

* * *

Miles was silent as they made their way towards the statue and he shook as if in fear, like he didn't know where he was, still thought he was roaming round in the forest.

"Where do you think Luca went?" Hugo asked Richard, Richard shrugged,

"I don't know, but I'm sure she's okay" Richard told him,

"Yeah, she'll be okay" Hugo agreed,

"She...." Miles trailed off and fell to the ground, exhausted, Sawyer pulled him back to his feet, but Miles was out of it, Richard handed the lighted torch over to Hugo and then put one of Miles arms around him, the other around Sawyer,

"We can't rest yet" he explained to the others and they trekked on.

* * *

_Isaac had been told who to choose, but he wasn't sure if he could, they were both his sons and picking between them was one of the hardest things he'd ever have to do, but he knew it was necessary, the island had picked the one they believed to be able to run the island with control and reasoning, something Jacob had, but Jasper was just another story, he loved to fight and didn't trust the outside world, which was wrong, though Isaac knew it was partly his fault._

_Jacob and Jasper, Jacob seventeen and Jasper nineteen sat silently on the rocks as they elderly father walked over to them, they had been on this island since the age of five and seven and they'd both grown to love the place, but now their father was going to choose who would take his place in protector of their home._

_Jasper was sure it would be him, he was the oldest, the most matured he believed and would be a far better protector than Jacob._

_Jacob sat in silence, looking out over the sea, he knew his father would choose which he thought was the best for the job, for the island._

_Isaac stopped a few feet away from them and they looked over at him,_

"_As you both know, my days are numbered" Isaac said to them, his voice clear,_

_The black smoke loomed in the background, watching from the tree's and only Jasper knew he was there, waiting to see what Isaac's decision would be._

"_I wish you two to not fight over the decision I make and instead, honour it", Jasper and Jacob nodded in agreement, they would not fight,_

"_The one I have chosen to take over my place when I leave is" Isaac stopped for a few moment, picking up his dignity, his strength for what was about to come when Jacob honestly thought he was doing it for effect and Jasper was just getting a little inpatient about the whole thing,_

"_Jacob"._

_

* * *

  
_

Jack walked through the forest, some how Christian had let him leave, but Jack didn't know why. Maybe he really had changed his ways, but Claire....

Claire was gone and Jack felt awful, one of the reasons for his quest was to reunite them, but now everything had gone wrong, Claire was gone and she would never be reunited with her child.

* * *

_He watched as Jasper got up and walked away, the smoke snarling at Isaac as his son disappeared in to the forest, Isaac sat down next to Jacob, who seemed completely unchanged about the whole thing,_

"_I know you will do me proud" Isaac said, Jacob nodded in response, slowly, Isaac smiled at Jacob and then looked out at the sea, he had a feeling that once he was gone, Jasper would try and take over the role, try and make Jacob do his bidding and he was sure for a while – because he was the older brother – that it would work, but once Jacob saw, he would change it indefinitely. _

_Isaac knew there was nothing to be feared in terms of death for the two because he had made them promise a few days before that even if one of them wanted to die, they could not kill each other. They'd both agreed, but Isaac knew that somehow, that would change._

_Isaac knew bad things would happen, but was sure everything was going to end up fine._

_He was sure of it._

_

* * *

  
_

"What are we going to do next?" Hugo asked Richard as they came upon the statue,

"Well, when Miles wakes up, he'll be able to tell us where Jasper is" Richard explained, setting him down on the sand "Then I'll go see him",

"Are you sure you want to do that dude?" Hugo asked, "That guy Jasper is a real bad guy",

"Yeah, but as you said, Jacob made me immortal to take on his role after he died" Richard shrugged, Hugo nodded, but he still thought Richard was a little mad to go there, that give Jasper all the more reason to kill him.

* * *

Jin ran through the gates, his fingers crossed and Vincent right beside him.

He surprisingly didn't get electrocuted like he'd thought and then started running towards the hill, the barracks were supposed to be just over it,

the smoke was right behind him and as the gates were turned on. The smoke seemed to notice and tried to go back through them, but it couldn't and bounced back off the field.

Jin and Vincent ran for the barracks, both knowing they would be safe there for now.

"The gates are closed, I repeat the gates are closed" Dominic said in to the radio as he watched the black smoke battle against the electric field"

"Good, that'll give us some time" Richard replied, "Come back to the statue, but keep a few men there, just in case" Richard instructed him,

"Yes sir" Dominic replied and he was just about to put it down when Richard added,

"If the black smoke get's out, you go and get Jin first, that is an order"

"Yes sir" Dominic followed.

Richard looked over to Sun who was sitting on a rock next to the Miles who was still flat out on the floor, she smiled at him and he smiled back.

* * *

Illana and the others landed on the other island, the statue was on the out-skirts of the island so if they kept to the beach, then maybe they would be able to get there quicker, but because Sam was tired and almost falling asleep, while walking, they decided to take a rest after the long boat ride. Most of the men were tired from the rowing and they just wanted to rest.

* * *

"What about the force field around the island?" Penny asked as Desmond fiddled around with the control panel,

"We'll break through it" Desmond told her, Michael stood at the door. His heart broken, but his also strong.

* * *

Andrew fell to the ground, the bullet hitting his leg, he landed on the gas bomb, letting it off.


	16. Regrets

Chapter 16 – Now or Never - Part 1

"Let him sleep" Richard suggested as he and Sawyer lied him on the floor when they got to the statue, it was dark and everyone else was preparing for the well deserved good night rest they all needed, Miles lay flat out whilst Hugo stayed up.

He couldn't sleep, afraid that if he didn't keep his guard up, that Jasper would come in the middle of the night, but now Jasper was defenceless, the black smoke was being held up behind the gates – with Jin.

Sun sat in the sand, hugging her knees as she looked up in to the night sky, the stars glistening over head,

"Beautiful night" Richard said as he sat down next to her,

"Yes" Sun replied.

* * *

The survivors of Ajira 316, the ones who had escaped from the black smoke, held their throats, trying to cough it out, but as the gas entered their lungs, it slowly started to suffocate them. Charles' men watched as they wretched in pain as it attack their organs, their liver, their intestines, their stomach.

Reaper, the head of command watched the innocent people die, the people who had done nothing wrong, but this guy didn't have a conscience unlike the other men, this was his job, this was what he got paid to do.

The traitor, Andrew, had been made easy work off, they'd let him bleed to death, the gas he had tried so hard to stop had attacked his eye's first, seeping their way in to the cracks until he was full of it.

Reaper watched as the last innocent survivor fell to the ground, twitching and jerking until her heart stopped. Reaper closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he advanced through what looked like a war zone, his men trudging on behind him.

There were two more islands after this, one was empty, the other held a tribe of some sort, savages Charles had called them. But unknowingly to Reaper, Charles had once been one of those 'savages'.

* * *

Desmond stood on the deck, the night sky above him. Getting through had been even more difficult than it had when he first got there.

* * *

_The waves crashed fiercely down on the boat and Desmond shouted at Penny to get in to the cabin with Charlie, but Michael was no where to be seen and as he called out his name, gulping up sea water as he did, he fell to the floor, coughing, but then tried to crawl his way back to the cabin, to steer away from the island they were going in to, but a huge wave crashed down on them and due o the force, Desmond hit his head._

"_Desmond" Penny yelled from the cabin door as she clung tightly to the frame, she saw him lying on the deck as another wave came and pushed him away from his position and she knew it would only be time until another pushed him over board, but then another figure, Michael pulled him from the edge of the boat and somehow made it through the waves that crashed down to them and over to Penny._

_Once Desmond was down, Michael made his way across the rocking ship and to the steering system, the alarm could be heard as the boat headed for an island. Michael steered away, but it was a constant fight as the wind and the waves kept pushing them towards it._

* * *

Desmond couldn't understand how Michael had done it, but he had and they were now safe, though all their systems were down and radio transmissions lost.

Desmond went back inside, to where his son Charlie sat, once he saw his dad, he went up to him and pulled at his trousers and Desmond looked down at him,

"I'm so sorry for bringing you in to this lad" Desmond apologised and picked Charlie up, "I should of left you and your mom back at home", Charlie didn't understand what his father was saying, but he knew he was upset.

"A place isn't home, it's where your family is" Penny said to him, coming up behind ,"And we're not going home, we're gonna stick by you, we're gonna get them back where they belong", Desmond smiled at her. He was so lucky, but then he noticed Michael was at the door, he wanted to reassure him that Walt would be okay, but he couldn't do that.

* * *

"Wallace, come in" James was sat in his seat, trying to find where Walt was, but it looked as if he was about thirty metres out to sea, "Wallace" James said, starting to get frustrated, he pressed a few buttons before trying again,

"Walt" James almost shouted.

"What" a faint voice asked from the other side,

"Walt, are you okay?, where are you?" James asked, his slight frustration replaced with worry,

"I don't know" Walt said, "We got in a boat, I don't have a clue where we are now" Walt admitted, "I think the tide pulled us out,"

"Your thirty metres away from the ship" James explained to him,

"Well at least we're not in canada" Barry suggested.

* * *

The morning came and Frank and Sun watched from where they sat, Richard was questioning Miles about what had happened,

"Luca said we had to go back to the statue" Miles told Richard who was was sat in front of him on some rocks, near the statue's foot.

"Where is she?" Richard asked looking up at him, the look on his face said it all, he didn't even need to explain what had happened, but Miles felt like he had to let him know.

"When we were on our way to the statue, the black smoke got us and dragged us away" Miles told him, "We ended up in this cabin, somewhere in the forest, there was another guy there, white hair, but he seemed to be reluctant, seemed to not want to do anything more", Richard listened intently, "I think his name was Chris or something" Miles explained and Kate looked over at him,

"Christian?" she asked, Miles looked over to her,

"Yeah, I think it could have been that" Miles replied, Kate looked at Richard,

"He's really alive" she told him, Richard nodded, shocked himself,

"I never knew this island could do that" Richard admitted,

"Unless he was never dead in the first place" Sawyer suggested,

"Or maybe Jacob brought him back to life" Hugo suggested also, but Kate didn't understand this,

"But you just said he was there, with him, he tried to get Jack to kill you, why would Jacob bring him back to life?" Kate asked, her voice raised, she felt almost angry now and confused,

"Yes" Richard admitted, he stood up, "But Miles just said he was reluctant to do what Jasper said" Richard reminded her, "So maybe Jacob knew Christian would do it, would finally see sense" Richard suggested,

"It is possible dude" Hugo said.

Frank and Sun were sat apposite each other, on a few pieces of dry drift wood,

"Your going to see him again" Frank said, Sun looked over to him,

"You really thing so" she asked, Frank nodded,

"I do" he told her, "A love like that never dies", Frank got up and patted her on the back before walking over to a group of others who seemed t have prepared some lunch.

Sun took the DC ring out of her pocket, she always remembered Charlie, the first days on the island when she looked at this. She remembered Charlie, Claire, Aaron the best though, the family that was meant to be.

* * *

"So, has Jasper won yet?" Hugo asked Jacob who was sat next to him, it was one of the questions he wanted the answer to, to still have hope,

"No, definitely not" Jacob replied, "You've done what I would of done, contained the smoke, took away his defence system, now just find out what he's planning",

"How would we do that?" Hugo asked,

"Well, I'll give a clue" Jacob told him, "He hated people coming to this island",

"Right, but what lies in the shadow of the statue man" Hugo asked, "Why was Luca headed there for?",

"He who will save us all lies in the shadow of the the statue Hugo" Jacob explained,

"So will he help us?" Hugo wondered, hopeful,

"It's a metaphor" Jacob explained to him, "There are hieroglyphics behind the statue, telling of a man dying and another becoming king, his apprentice" Jacob nodded over at Richard who came out from behind the statue.

"Seth and Osiris were brothers at war, Horus came and took his father's rightful place" Jacob told him.

* * *

"Yes, yes" Walt hushed in to the small mic before looking at Barry, "Row" he told him and Barry pulled the paddle towards him, they were only a rows away from the boat now, but though it was hot, the waves were still strong and seemed to keep pushing them out.

'Yes, I need you to contact Desmond, he's got a boat round here" Walt explained to him, "Tell him to tell my dad I'm okay",

"Your dad" James asked as he he rushed round the room, "I thought he died",

"Me too" Walt shrugged, "Row" he said out loud to Barry,

"I am, your not" Barry moaned, Walt held on to the paddle, still trying to keep in contact with James,

"We need as many men as we can get" Walt explained to him, "Charles has taken the first island, it won't be long until he get's the next one, but he told us he would return back to the boat before the next venture to fill up on resources",

"Yeah, I know, the dog's just got back now" James muttered, "Yes",

"What?" Walt asked,

"I've got that boats location"

"Gre-" Walt was interrupted by James saying he had to go and would call him back as soon as possible.

James turned round to try and hide the screen from Charles, but Charles had already saw it,

"Have you found anything of interest?" he asked,

"Nothing" James shrugged, but his body was tense, he looked nervous,

"Move out of the way" Charles ordered, James kept his post and Charles sighed before signalling to the men next to him to get him.

James tried to stay where he was, but the two grown men were too strong and soon had him on his front, his hands behind his back, he tried to wriggle his way out, but it didn't work. He saw Charles walk over to the screen.

"Hmm, seems we have some visitors" Charles concluded before picking up his radio,

"Reaper" Charles called in to the radio he held, "We have a boat on the west end, can I trust you to go and blow it up?" Charles asked,

"Yes sir" Reaper told him through the radio,

"No" James tried to shout, but the two grown men put their hand over his mouth and then dragged him in to a spare room, Charles had told him they would deal with him later.

Charles looked at the screen and noticed a smaller frequency coming from off the screen, he moved over to it and then saw the little headset that had fell to the floor in the scuffle with James. Charles kneeled down and picked it up.

* * *

Illana and Louise were in the front, while the rest of the boys were behind them, they were all silent, walking round the island, the beach.

The seagulls could be heard from above, the waves crashing down on the rocks, the slight breeze which had just came out of no where. It was so calm and peaceful, but Illana felt as if something was going to happen, something bad.

Louise who was walking beside her was thinking about Lisa, she had been best friends with her, but then she'd just left when that monster had arrived, didn't care whether they lived or die and she wondered how she could be so heartless.

Maybe Louise was just someone who had unfortunately been on the plane, someone random who had just decided to get as far away from humanity as they could, but now she was, she wished she never had, she doubted getting the plane early, she doubted listening to that flight attendant.

_

* * *

_

"_Umm, I don't know if I should, the hotel might not let me in" Louise shrugged in the middle of the airport seating area, "I'd be fine just waiting",_

"_Yes, but the next flight is over booked love" Jacob shrugged, "There was a miss-hap with the bookings", Louise bit her lip, maybe she could negotiate with the hotel once she got there,_

_Jacob put his hand on her shoulder, "It'll all be fine, don't worry, I'll get on the phone with the hotel your staying at and sort it out" Jacob promised, Louise nodded._

* * *

"Is she still alive?" Richard asked, he and Luca had been good friends for the last nine years and she felt almost like family,

"Im sorry, I don't know, the black smoke dragged her off when Christian said he wouldn't do it" Miles told them, Richard closed his eye's, but then Miles added, "I knew she came back though", everyone looked back at him after looking away, "I heard them talking about her, Jasper and Christian",

"What happened then dude?" Hugo asked,

"I dunno, it went quiet for a while, the smoke left, so did Christian I think, but then the room I was stuck in, the window, I opened it" Miles explained to them, "I waited first, until Christian and the black smoke had walked away, but I swear he looked back and saw me, but he didn't say anything, just kept on walking",

"Maybe he's on our side" Hugo suggested,

"Maybe" Richard shrugged before getting up from the log he sat on, one of the others came over to him,

"Their back" Richard looked over to where he pointed and saw two of the men which he had sent to secure the gates, he nodded at them as if to say good work and they nodded back.

* * *

Reaper got two men to accompany him to the boat Charles had seen on the radar, he had been instructed to blow it up and as they powered through the water in their little power boat, they could see the boat, which seemed to have passed the perimeter getting closer to the shore of one of the islands.

The island Charles wanted to gas next.

* * *

"What's that?" Michael asked, spotting something, he looked through his binoculars before turning round and running to Desmond who was looking for a radio signal.

"Someone's here" Michael told them, breath less,

"What?" Desmond asked, he went past Michael and to the deck, a power boat was heading their way. Three men in body guards and guns attached were coming towards them.

* * *

Christian and Jasper were in the cabin, the one we all know as the moving cabin,

"You what" Jasper raised his voice, Christian took a step back,

"He's my son, how could I not" Christian asked, "What was I supposed to do, he didn't trust me, wouldn't kill Richard, what use is he to you" he was trying to convince Jasper that Jack didn't need to be involved in this anymore, but Jasper wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

"You know I need them all" Jasper argued,

"What were you going to do with them?" Christian asked him, "You could never have manipulated them in to doing what you want" Christian told him, "The only thing left for you to do would have been to kill them",

Jasper looked at Christian and his face dropped, so Jasper had intended to kill them.

"That's it" Christian declared, he went to walk away, but Jasper knew how to manipulate him,

"I let your daughter go" Jasper told him, "I let her go back to her son, your grandson, would you really want anything to happen to them", Christian stopped, defeated, he turned back round,

"I thought not" Jasper concluded and took a few steps forward while saying "Now, I want you to go let smoky out for me".

* * *

_Jasper knew where he was, he was in 'The Dark Territory', his father had told him about it in one of his stories, the place where the vegetation lived in darkness, but kept growing, even from the lack of sunlight, it never died. _

_It was the place were Isaac had first found Smoky._

_Smoky floated in the air, he was covered by darkness and was looking straight at Jasper, he had seen him before. He was one of Isaac's offspring's. Smoky hovered in the air for a moment before he started floating nearer, his curiosity getting the better of him. _

_Smoky floated to the right of Jasper, still covered in darkness, but then Jasper turned round in a sudden movement and Smoky ran back behind some rocks, Jasper followed the trail and spotted him, he kneeled down carefully, making sure he didn't make any quick movements and held his hand out,_

"_Hey come on smoke" Jasper said gently, the smoke rose a little higher and Jasper moved his foot, though ever so slightly, still the splintering of the wood beneath his feet made the smoke shoot back in to the darkness._

_

* * *

_

James banged on the door of the small room which felt a lot like a prison cell, though it didn't have it's own sink or toilet, the walls were painted grey, the bed was uncomfortable and the port hole which showed him a view of the underwater city of fish acted much like a barred window, just with a better view.

"Let me out" James ordered the men behind his door, but none listened to him,

"Why bother?" a voice asked.

* * *

"_The gas has gone off, I repeat the gas has gone off" one of the guard repeated in to the radio as he went over to where Andrew's body lay, retching in both pain and anger as the gas entered his lungs._

"_Thank-you" Charles replied in to the radio before he pulled his mask down, he looked over to Ben, "Good-night" was the last few words before Ben fell to the floor, a whack across the head from the guard who had crept up behind him._

_

* * *

_

"Miles, where is he?" Richard asked, they really needed to know,

"The dark territory" Miles replied, Richard nodded,

"Right, I want to do this on my own" he declared, "But, if something goes wrong, I'll need back-up, so Sawyer, Ka-"

Jack came through the tree's, cursing,

"Kate and Jack" he announced looking over at him

"Jack" Kate asked, he looked over to her and she came up to him and threw her arms round him, she had been so worried and her pacing heart beat slowed down, she was glad he was back, glad he was okay.

Jack hugged her back, but then noticed Miles,

"Are you okay Miles" Jack asked going over and examining him,

"Yeah, I'm fine" Miles protested, trying to push his hands away, but that didn't stop Jack from touching the bruises and cuts on his face,

"That one's going to need stitches" Jack told him, referring to the gash he had on the side of his head, Miles put his hand there, it seemed to be covered in dry blood,

"Where did you go dude?" Hugo asked him,

"My dad" Jack replied,

"What did he want?" Richard wondered,

"He wanted to 'sort' things out, but then decided to tell me Claire was gone" Jack replied, a slight bit of anger in his voice,

"What?" Kate asked, confused, "She can't be gone" she protested,

"Well, that's what he says" Jack muttered before putting his hand on the bruise on Miles next and making him wince away, "Sorry" Jack told him and Miles raised his head back up,

"Just be gentler" he warned him,

"Do you have any thing I could sow with?" Jack asked, one of the others handed him a first aid kit which had a a sewing needle and string in it, "This might hurt" he warned Miles, "Relax your head", Jack instructed him.

"I'm not going with you?" Hugo asked, Richard looked over to him,

"I need someone to stay back here and keep down the fort" Richard explained "And what better man to do than you", Hugo looked down at his feet, almost feeling rejected, but then Richard put his hand on Hugo's shoulder,

"If you came with me Hugo, I wouldn't have anyone to lead this group if it wall went wrong, if I left Sawyer here, he would get inpatient, take them in to battle, Kate is just hyper-ventilating, Jack is needed for different purposes, your my right hand man" Richard explained, Hugo nodded, feeling a little better, but he did dread having to lead this group again until they came back.

"Illana and her men are back" one of the others shouted from where they stood near the rocks, Richard and Hugo looked over and could see heads bobbing up and down in the distance.

They walked over.

"What are you doing back" Richard asked Illana as she came closer,

"The Black smoke killed most of our survivors, then Charles Widmore gassed it" she explained,

"Charles Widmore" Sun asked from where she sat, over-hearing the conversation,

"Yes" Illana replied.

Louise, Sam and one of the other survivors from Ajira 316 were stood to one side, together. Hugo decided to go and greet the new faces,

"My names Hugo" he said, holding his hand out, "But you can call me Hurley too"

"My names Sam" Sam announced cheekily shaking Hugo's hand,

"Do you know Walt?" Louise asked suddenly, remembering,

"Walt, Michael's son?" Hugo asked,

"Yeah, we know Walt" Kate said,

"Why?" Jack asked from where he sat, still tending to Miles' gash,

"He's here, he came on Widmore's boat, then Desmond"

"Desmond?" Hugo asked, "Brown hair, curly?" he asked,

"We've only heard him through the radio" Louise explained, "He has a Scottish accent, then Michael was on it to, Walt's dad" she told them,

"Michael was on the freighter three years ago, it blew up didn't it?" Sawyer asked,

"Jin survived" Frank shrugged, "Maybe Michael did too",

"Where are they now?" Jack asked, standing up from where Miles was and walking over to them, through the sand,

"Walt and Barry were on the island when it was gassed, Desmond's on a boat somewhere" Louise explained to him,

"I never expected to see him" Kate declared.

* * *

Jin and Vincent sat in one of the barracks, they could hear the smoke outside, circling them, but they had made sure they had blocked all the passageways in to the house with the old furniture, but as it battered the front door, trying to get in, though for now it wasn't succeeding, Jin wasn't sure how much the barrier would take.

It was dark in the small house, all light being blocked, he was sat against a wall, Vincent's shallow breathing could be heard as Jin kept a hold of his fur.

* * *

Walt and Barry made it to the ship, they steadied the small canal boat and climbed up the anchor which had been lowered, but as they got themselves over the top, they were ambushed by a group of men, the guards they had went to the island with and though they tried to fight their way from their firm grip, the guards were too strong and carried them away.

Charles watched on the deck as they went through the door, to the chambers. Wallace had a lot of explaining to do. Charles then got passed a radio from one of the crew,

"What is it?" he asked, firmly,

"We're just getting to the boat" Reaper confirmed, "Do you still want it K14?" he asked, to make sure,

"Yes" Charles confirmed, "Blow it".

* * *

"Hugo, when I'm gone, I need you to hold it down here, I need you to make sure Charles Widmore does not get on this island, none of his men either" Richard declared as he picked up the rucksack, Hugo nodded,

"Keep trying to get back in touch with Desmond" Jack urged as he laid the band-aid on Miles stitches before getting up.

Hugo nodded and then turned to Louise who was holding the radio in her hand, she passed it over to him,

"I heard you said something about Jasper not liking people much" Jack said to Richard as they walked side by side to where Kate and Sawyer was,

"No, he doesn't, thinks we're all here to cause trouble" he explained to him,

"So, what will this do?" Jack asked, "Will this help us?, will it dampen his powers?" Jack wondered,

"Jasper hates being proved wrong, he thinks now Jacob is dead, his job goes down to him, but with Jasper in charge, well look" Richard raised his hands to the people who sat on the sand, some had been thrown round by the black smoke and managed to survive.

"If we show him he's not in charge, he may try to kill me, but with you on my side, it'll be hard" Richard explained to him,"So are we going to kill him?" Jack asked, Richard nodded slowly,

"He's up to something bigger than just controlling this island, I can feel it" Richard declared. Jack nodded.

* * *

Reaper prepared the bomb, in full view of Desmond as he stood on the deck of his boat, confused.

* * *

"To be honest, I'd rather be dead than on this boat" the voice admitted,

"Why?" James asked, confused,

"Because I have to watch Charles take it all!"

* * *

The guards beat Barry as Walt watched, Charles still had no idea who he was, still thought he was Wallace, but now he was tied down to a chair, being called names, being kicked as he watched his friend double up in pain. Walt wished he'd told Barry to go with Illana.

* * *

"It's now or never" Sawyer said as he rose and the four of them made their way up to the tree's,

Hugo waved at them as they disappeared in to the tree's, but then he jumped at the sound of the radio as it came to life.

* * *

Sorry for it being so confusing the last few days and weeks. The next chapter should be out soon.


	17. Now Or Never P1

So, this is - now or never part 1 - instead of chapter 16 because there's so much in this chapter. And the Now Or Never relates to this and the next chapter a lot better, so Chapter 16 is now called Regrets.

Also, have you seen the commercials from Comic Con :o (If not, go to campetin's youtube channel)

I'm scared I might no see Richard again ;(

Chapter 17 – Now Or Never Part 1

"Desmond" Hugo asked,

"Oh Hugo, you have to help us, some ones going to blow up the boat" a frantic Penny panicked in to the radio,

"What, why?" Hugo asked, confused,

"I dunno" Penny replied, "It's my dad, Charles" she explained to him,

"Her dad wouldn't hurt her" Sun announced from where she sat and stood up,

"Maybe he doesn't know" Hugo suggested, Penny tried to bite back the tears as she cried in to the radio,

"I dunno, but, but" she tried to get the words out, but instead of a sentence, they came out in a clump,

"Why don't she go tell them" Frank suggested. Hugo nodded and was just about to suggest it to Penny, but it was dead, Hugo held the radio up at them with a worried expression on his face.

Xx

But Penny had heard what Frank had suggested and was now running out on to the deck and to the edge of the boat,

"I'm Charles Widmore's daughter" she yelled as Desmond tried to pull her back, so she didn't fall in, but she pushed him away, "Please" she begged them as Reaper held the bomb in his hand.

Xx

Walt tried to pull away from the chair, but he couldn't and then he saw Charles standing on the balcony above him, he wished he could shout up at him, but he was too busy trying to tell the guards to stop.

Another guard whispered something in Charles ear and he disappeared quickly. Walt wondered what could of happened for the faint look of worry that flashed across his face.

Xx

Reaper waited for the radio and suddenly Charles' voice came on,

"Is she there" he asked,

"Yes" Reaper replied and gave Penny the radio, she was now standing in their boat, she had persuaded Desmond to let her go and sort it out, though he was very reluctant at the thought of it. He didn't trust Widmore, not one bit.

"Dad" Penny cried, the tears falling down her cheeks.

Xx

They were now standing on the beach, in a spot where they could see a black dot in the distance,

"Their boats over there" Illana said as they stopped, one of the others put on binoculars and confirmed,

"There's a smaller boat there two, but there's a women on it as well", he passed them over to Hugo,

"It's Penny" he told them, frantic with worry, "That guy's got a bomb", Hugo pushed the binoculars in to Frank and quickly ran across the sand, to see if he could get closer to them. Frank looked through the binoculars and what he saw next terrified him to a such an extent that he stopped dead in his tracks.

The others had to watch from a distance and feel it too.

Xx

"Bring her back" Charles ordered once Penny had given Reaper the radio back, Reaper confirmed that he would do it, but as Penny saw them start the boat, she tried to protest, but the other two guards stopped her and Desmond shouted from the boat, ready to jump in, but then Reaper threw the bomb at him,

"NOOOO" Penny screamed, wrestling from the men's grip, but Reaper held her back from going over the edge.

Michael's brain slowed it down for him, letting him see it come closer towards Desmond, but then the cry of Charlie behind them made him do the unthinkable,

"TELL MY SON I LOVE HIM" Michael yelled and then pushed Desmond out of the way and threw him and the bomb in to the water.

Xx

Sun watched as the explosion let out a huge tsunami and quickly snatched the binoculars from Frank, she watched, silent as the two boats where took by the water and vanished.

Someone shouted and Sun looked over to where Hugo was running, towards them,

"THE WATER'S COMING DUDE'S" he shouted and everyone started running backwards, but Frank stood in the same spot, frozen, but then Hugo came passed him, running as fast as he could and pulled Frank across the sand and in to the tree's, as a huge tidal wave headed for them.

Xx

"Did you feel that" Jack asked, stopping as the earth rumbled beneath their feet,

"Yeah" Kate told them and looked over at Richard, who was just as confused as they were.

Xx

Charles boat rocked and James got up from where he sat and listened as the guards behind the door ran up the hall,

"What do you think that was?" he asked the voice and he replied, darkly

"A chance to escape".

Xx

Sawyer watched as the edge of the wave hit their feet in the small clearing surrounded by tree's and he looked at the others,

"Tsunami" he suggested. Richard's face fell and worried, he declared

"We have to go back", but Kate protested,

"No, you have to go, me and James will go back" she told him, she took a hold of James Dharma initiative suit and pulled him back through the tree's. It hadn't given Richard much of a choice and he looked at Jack,

"You heard her" Jack shrugged, though he tried to keep calm, he was worried, very, very worried. Richard nodded in agreement, though he hated to say it, they had to keep going. Anyway, James and Kate had gone back and he had all his trust in them, and hope, as they continued walking, both feeling a little guilty, but not showing it in front of each other.

Xx

Miles spluttered as he pushed himself up, soaked and his Dharma suit pulling him down to the sand, but he found some strength and pushed himself up to his feet, the tsunami had seemed to come as fast as it had left. Miles looked around, for anyone else and saw a guy laying face down in the sand, he ran over to him.

"Hey mate, are you okay", Miles rolled him over, but his head just flopped and when he listened for a heart beat, there wasn't any. Miles then put his hands together and started to pump at his chest, though very weakly as he had used the last of his energy to run over here. Miles thought that maybe he just had some water trapped in his lungs, but as he did the CPR, nothing changed.

Xx

"Get out there and find them" Charles ordered his men as they stood on the deck, lined up.

They got themselves in to small boats and were lowered in to the water.

Xx

"Barry" Walt coughed, "Barry" he repeated, a little louder and clearer, Barry groaned from the metal floor, spitting out blood as it ran down his face, his eye's were black and he had cuts and bruises from where the guards had dugg their boots in to him, though Barry tried his hardest to get up, he couldn't and fell back to the floor with a clang.

Now the men were gone, Walt got to work on his chair, trying to free himself from the ropes, still trying to keep Barry awake and not letting him go to the white place he saw in his head, he had to keep him talking, or at least groaning.

Xx

"Come on" Miles coughed and spluttered up some water himself, but the guy still lay there, completely lifeless, "Can someone help me" Miles tried to yell, but he his self could feel the power being drained from him and put his head down on the sand. Maybe he'd have more power if he closed his eye's for a few seconds. The headache Miles had been trying to fight against - from where the stitches had been washed out - washed over him.

Xx

Frank opened his eye's and saw the tree's high above him. He could feel his clothes pulling him down, but as he lay there for a few moments, finding some power, he stood up and looked around him. He stood thinking for a moment, a little confused, but then he remembered what he had seen.

Michael had jumped in front of the bomb, which could of saved Desmonds life, but he had fell in to the water, causing a tsunami to hit.

_Hugo_, Frank suddenly thought,

"Hugo" he yelled and looked round, but to his relief, he saw someone raise their arm,

"Over here dude" Hugo announced as he lay in the fortunate place of some comfy bushes, Frank rushed over to him and helped him up.

Xx

Desmond knew perfectly well that his leg was broken, at least in two places as he sat in amongst the rocks as the after shock of the waves hit him. He didn't dare look down at his leg, terrified that it would be lying in a horrifying angle.

But, the last few moments before the tsunami came back to him, how Michael had sacrificed himself to save them. Desmond was sure that if that bomb had hit him, then he would of died. No doubt about it, but Michael had given the ultimate sacrifice and if it wasn't for him, he would not be alive.

"CHARLIE" Desmond yelled out, though he knew there was no chance a boy of three years would be able to survive something like that and he regretted with such passion for bringing him along with them.

Xx

Richard and Jack had been walking for a while now through the forest and Richard knew they were getting closer to the dark territory, but they were in an awkward silence and both worrying about what could of happened to the others, all they could hope was that if it was a tsunami, that everyone had got away from it.

"Kate and James will help them" Jack told Richard, breaking the silence, Richard stopped and looked back at him, he nodded,

"Sure they will" he agreed, he then continued walking and Jack followed after him as evening came slowly.

Xx

_Jin listened to the black smoke circling the house, holding on to Vincent's fur in the still dark house, though there was some light which revealed all the furniture to be piled up against the windows and doors._

_Vincent suddenly jumped up and ran over to the window, where he started barking, Jin got up and went over to him, trying to keep him quiet and pull him back, but Vincent kept barking, reluctant and Jin was sure he had blown their cover, but he then noticed the noise of the black smoke was gone. He stood there waiting...._

xx

_The two men, the others who were protecting the gates key were on the ground, stab wounds in the back of their neck where Christian had ambushed them. He opened the case where the keypad was and then watched as the black smoke rushed over to the force field, it tried to get threw, but was pushed back and it growled at Christian as if to say hurry up and push the button._

_Christian stared at the key pad for a few moments, contemplating what he was doing and what he had done. Did he really want to let this monster out, to let it help Jasper kill his son?_

_No, he didn't, but Claire..._

xx

Kate and Sawyer could feel their boots sinking in to the mud where the water had got, but they trekked through it and soon came back across the statue. They looked around and saw at least five bodies lying in the sand and four of the others pushing themselves up.

Kate and Sawyer ran over to the ones lying lifeless, performing CPR, but only three out of the five started breathing, one of the two being Sun.

Kate, Sawyer and two of the others were gathered round her as Kate kept pumping at her chest,

"Breath God damn it" Sawyer ordered her and as if she was his obedient dog – though it was because Kate hit her chest – taking a tip off Jack with Charlie – Sun coughed up the trapped water in her lungs.

Xx

Walt pulled from the loose ropes and got easily free before rushing over to where Barry sat, surrounded by a pool of blood. Walt tried his best to stop Barry for going in to the light he talked about, but it was no use and Barry asked him to tell his mum he loved her. Barry died a few seconds later, his body lifeless and though Walt beat at his chest, trying to bring him back. Not even his heat tried. Barry was gone.

"No" Walt cried, "No". Barry had been such a good friend, even though they'd only known each other for a short period of time, Walt was never going to forget him.

Xx

Desmond lied there and in a split decision, he glanced at his leg, he had been right, the bone of his knee was sticking out for all to see and he couldn't move or even feel his foot. He was in agonising pain, but could do nothing but lie there, using all his energy to shout for help and call out for Penny and Charlie. Though he had nothing in response.

Xx

"What do you think he's trying to do?" Jack asked as they both walked through the forest, Richard was just about to answer, but then Christian stumbled out of the bushes, holding the wound on his chest and trying to contain the blood that flowed from it.

He fell, but on instinct Jack caught him and lowered him to the ground slowly. Richard, shocked, walked over to where Jack sat, his fathers body next to him,

"I tried to make t-the r-ri" Christian coughed, spitting out the blood which were accumulating in his lungs,

"Dad don't" Jack tried to protest, trying to keep him from talking and conserve his energy and trying to stop the bleeding, but Christian knew he was about to die and needed to tell Jack how sorry he was,

"No, I tried t-to make the r-right choice, b-but he said he'd harm C-C-Claire if I didn't do wh-what he said" Christian stuttered, Jack tried to say,

"You said Claire was-" but Christian interrupted him,

"No, she's alive, she's back with Aaron" Jack looked at him shocked as Richard stood, looking down at them from where he stood by the tree, listening, he knew there was no point in trying to help Jack contain the bleeding, there was nothing they could do and though Jack looked up at him with pleading eye's to help, Richard could see that even Jack knew he was about to die.

Xx

Reaper breathed in and out as he lay in the sand, catching his breath. He looked up in to the slowly darkening sky, wondering why that stupid son of a bitch had threw himself in front of that bomb, though he had to admit that guy had guts for sacrificing his life for that Desmond, he never would of done that. Never.

Xx

James waited as the voice promised to let him out and though he was utterly sure this guy was going to leave him, he heard key's being shoved in to the door quickly and turned, unlocking it.

The door opened and Benjamin Linus stood in front of him.

Xx

"I tried to not do what he said, to not let the black smoke out, but then he came, he let him escape" Christian explained, Richard pushed up from the tree and walked over to him,

"Is Jin okay?" he asked, which Christian didn't respond too and Richard just took that as a don't know and listened as he continued, but now he was worried about Jin, he had promised Sun he was going to be fine and didn't want to break it.

"I'm so sorry Jack, I should of never put you through this" Christian whispered before he fell in to the deep sleep he would never come out off. Only then did Jack find that he was crying. The tears fell down his cheeks as he held his dead father's body. Now he was truly dead and he felt such a great loss in his life. His father had tried to help them, but now he was dead and was never coming back.

Richard put his hand on Jacks shoulder, seeing the pain on his face made Richard feel for him, but Jack knew as well as Richard did that they had to keep going and though Christian had done such bad, he had tried to change it and that was all Jack could ever ask of his father. He would always be his dad and would never forget him.

Jack laid his fathers body down and stood, hovering over it for a few moments before he turned to Richard and nodded forward, Richard nodded back and with the new found energy to want to destroy this guy for everything he'd done, Jack pushed on, trying to forget the body that lay in the tree's behind them.

Xx

"Desmonds boat blew up" one of the others told Kate as they pulled Sun up to her feet, she was shaky at first, but then got her balance back. Sawyer stayed there for support and helped her hobble her way over to the group, a body of a girl lied on the sand, one they couldn't save.

"We had a radio transmission from a women, Desmonds wife, she was crying, saying someone was going to blow up the boat, Charles Widmore, it caused a tsunami" one of the others briefly summed up for them as he rocked back and forth, his teeth chattering, Kate and Sawyer looked at each other, shocked, worried and everything in between.

"We have to see if there are any other survivors" Kate announced and everyone nodded in agreement, though they shivered as the cold breeze of the night hit them.

Xx

"When I get my hands on that son of a bitch" Walt cursed quietly as he crept round the corner of the ship, but then something stopped him in his tracks, a guard, dead!

Walt walked up the hallway, feeling a little more confident than he had before because it seemed someone was on his side, but then he felt someone grab him and tackle him to the floor.

Xx

Reaper stood up and took his armoured suit off and threw it on the ground, he then pulled his t-shirt off, revealing his torso, his stomach had a large cut in it and as he sat down slowly, trying to avoid the pain, he heard a very unusual sound cry out from behind him.

Reaper pushed himself up, taking the loaded gun from his belt buckle and turning round.

Xx

"So, what do you think Jasper is up to" Jack asked, finishing the question he had started before his father had stumbled from the bushes,

"Well, Jasper hates us with such passion, he's going to try and get rid of us all" Richard explained, Jack nodded, listening, "But when he's killed us off, there will be no guarantee even more people would arrive at the island, so my guess is that he's trying to change the numeral value of the Valenzetti equation",

"The Valenetti equation?" Jack asked, Richard nodded,

"Once all worked out, it tells you when the earth will end" Richard told him, "But by changing the numeral value, he can bring the earth closer to extinction, leaving only him and his island left" Richard concluded,

"Predict the end of the world" Jack asked, "I don't-",

"Think of everything you've seen on this island Jack" Richard interrupted him, "Think of all the times you thought you were right, but where wrong".

Jack kept walking as he thought about that, maybe if they had never left the island, then none of this would of ever happened and so many people would be alive today.

Xx

James held Walt on the floor as Ben pointed a gun at him, but even he stopped to see if he had seen correct,

"Walt" Ben announced. Walt, who had seemed to have forgot James was holding him down just stared at Ben in disgust and only when Ben said did James notice who he had on the ground and quickly let him go.

"Walt" James asked and Walt turned to the familiar sound, his frown at Ben turned in to a smile and they embraced each other before Ben made a complement,

"Happy reunion, but we have to hurry" he told them and Walt turned round to look at the man he hated,

"When did I ever take orders off you?" Walt asked,

"No Walt" James protested, "He's a good guy, he's here to help",

"No, he's a murderer" Walt corrected him and though James knew Walt was right because they'd been told about this guy on the way here, Ben had helped him get out of that room when he could of just left him.

"Walt, he helped me out, Charles caught him too, he wants justice as much as you do" James explained to them, looking from Walt to Ben, but neither seem to want to work together, though Ben would have been willing because all he wanted now was for Charles to be dead.

Xx

Miles shuddered as the cold breeze hit him, but the energy he needed to stand up was gone and he regretted lying down now.

Miles pulled himself in to a ball, rubbing his arms to generate some heat, but his suit was wet and it didn't work. He then slowly removed his Dharma initiative suit, revealing the white top and blue jeans he wore under it, they were slightly less wet and as he pulled the suit over him – to function like a make-shift blanket. Miles closed his eye's again.

Xx

Reaper looked at the large white boat which lied in the rocks behind him and made his way towards it. It was Desmond's boat, but there was a large hole in the side. The noise sounded again and Reaper walked slowly towards it, his gun up in the air, ready to fire.

He went in through the hole and turned the light on at the top of his gun and looked at the wooden boxes as he walked through the storage and motor area and then climbed his way up the side wards stairs and in to the cabin.

He aimed the light at the sound which came from the corner and saw what seemed like a young boy lying on the floor, crying his eye's out.

Xx

The night dragged on, the cold breeze grew and the black smoke got familiar with it's territory again. No one knew if they would survive that cold night, though Kate did lend Sun her suit and Sawyer lent another his and another his t-shirt, there were still many, two of which they had found sat shivering in the small fire they had been able to make. None dared to go to sleep because they feared they'd never wake up again.

Xx

Hugo and Frank sat down for a rest, next to a bunch of fallen trees which had been torn down by the tsunami.

Xx

Miles lie in the wet sand, shivering and a slimy liquid oozing form his head where his stitches had once been.

Xx

James, Ben and Walt - though Walt was reluctant to be anywhere near him- got out of the hallways and to where Charles Widmore was. The guards were easy to fend off, the useless ones had been left to protect and Ben told them he didn't care about making the noise now, it would be the last thing Charles Widmore would hear - which was the sound of a gun shot, and the feeling of a bullet breaking through his skull.

Most of the guards were gone, off on a rescue mission to find his daughter and grandson. They broke through the door and Charles was sat at his desk, over looking the map with a girl at his side, Lisa. He turned round in his chair, he knew Ben would of got out. It was obvious that he would take the risk and do anything to kill him and though, right now he felt more numb than ever, worried about his daughter, his grandson, Charles turned round fully to face the trio. Lisa stood back and watched.

"Brother's in arms" Charles suggested,

"Your last moment Charles" Ben announced and took a few steps forward, the gun in the air, "Any last remarks or rants" he asked, Charles put his hand up, as if to stop him and replied with,

"We're equal Ben, my daughter and I think my grandson are gone" he told them, "No need for that" he said to Ben, meaning the gun he held,

"What do you mean?" Walt asked, taking a step forward, confused,

"Well" Charles shrugged, as if he was unaffected by it all, "I told my head man, Reaper to go blow up the boat" he looked towards James who was still stood in the doorway, "But my daughter was there, I talked to her, got her off it, a bomb was threw at it, but then a man threw himself in front of it, going in to the water, causing a tsunami and killing every one in it's path" Charles explained briefly, "So me and you are equal now Ben" Charles reminded him.

"My dad" Walt wondered to himself quietly, he didn't think there was any other man on it except for him, Desmond, Penny and Charlie, but now they were gone, killed because of the man who sat in front of them,

"My daughter died by the fault of my hand, as did yours" Charles concluded, putting his hands together, but though Ben listened to him respectfully, he shook his head after the last word,

"I didn't try and blow my daughter's husband up" Ben pointed out, "I tried to save her, to spare her life" Ben admitted, he thought his plan would of worked, but also should of knew that the men Charles hired were animals.

"And, so many more innocent lives have been lost because of you" Ben reminded him.

Xx

The sun came over the sunset as the black smoke travelled through the jungle, a different view on what he saw and what he noticed, he passed bodies washed up by the tsunami and soon passed Miles.

Miles snored from under his uniform and the smoke instantly stopped, he was the same guy Christian had told him to leave alone and now, though Christian was gone, he would not go back on what Christian asked him to do. He wasn't hurting anything or anyone anyway.

The black smoke flew away and the slight breeze it brought made Miles open his eye's, he could feel the hot ray of the sun on his skin and felt instantly refreshed and energetic. Miles pushed himself up and stretched before giving out a yawn and then picking up his Dharma uniform and putting it on, just the trouser part and tying the arms around his waist.

Some of the tree's around him had fell down and he was surprised that none had fell on top of him.

Miles started walking, knowing if he kept to the edge of the beach then he was bound to find at least one other survivor or get back to the statue, which seemed to be their new base camp.

Xx

Richard handed Jack the water bottle as they came to the edge of the dark territory, they had been walking all night and though they both knew they couldn't sleep now, they decided to sit down and decide what to do next.

Jack sat against a rock whilst Richard sat opposite him.

One of Jack's idea's was to go to sleep, but he knew that wouldn't be an option and they both knew they couldn't just rush in.

"Right" Richard yawned, his eye's drooping – he was regretting not taking that stop at that hollow log now - "We need a plan", Jack nodded at him and then got the gun from his pocket,

"Shoot him" Jack suggested, also yawning,

"Yeah" Richard shrugged, "That's what we should do" he replied tiredly,

"But, this equation thingy" Jack asked, his brain felt frazzled at the moment, he couldn't think straight and didn't have the strength to think harder than he was, "How would he change the numeral thing?"

"I don't know" Richard shrugged, closing his eye's for a few seconds before opening them again, "I think he has to enter the equation on something, but I don't know what" Richard admitted, "I don't know about a lot of things that have been happening on this island lately",

"It's crazy isn't it" Jack admitted Richard looked up at him to nod, but the colour had drained from his face and Richard turned round to see the black smoke.

Xx

Kate shuddered as the body of Malcolm, one of the survivors who had died threw the night - due to the cold weather - was buried, the other who they hadn't been able revive was also buried and Kate couldn't even bare to watch it.

His skin was so pale, so cold, so hard.

Sun put her hand on Kate's shoulder and smiled at her, reassuring that everything was going to be okay.

Once the burial was over, Sawyer and Damien filled the two holes in - Damien being one of the men they had found last night in the out skirts of the forest. It gave them all hope that there were more out there, but so far they hadn't found anyone else and their hopes were dwindling.

"How do you think Richard and Jack are doing?" Kate asked as she sat next to Sawyer, to which Sawyer shrugged and replied, confidently,

"Well Freckles, their probably kicking the bozo's ass already".

Xx

"Your men are animals, they have no passion, no sympathy, no feeling" Ben started to explain to Charles, trying to move the arm he wasn't holding the gun in so it didn't look too obvious that it hurt, but when Ben did move it, a wave of pain shot through right threw it.

"Well you need men like that to get the job done" Charles announced,

"But they didn't though did they?" Ben reminded him. Charles was about to say something, to get back at him for it, but then his phone rang, it was one of the guards,

"What" he asked furiously as if he was mad for interrupting, Charles listened to the guards explanation before he ordered, firmly, "Keep looking", he put the phone down and looked back at Ben and the other two. Charles smiled at them before looking over to Lisa and nodding over to the door, as if to tell her to leave, but when she went to listen to orders, Ben shot the gun in to the air.

Lisa stopped whilst Walt and James jumped and Charles scrunched his hand in to a fist

"Your not going anywhere" he told her sternly before aiming it at her and ordering her to sit down. Lisa did as she was told, but looked over at Charles as if to ask for help,

"Let her go Ben" Charles told him, getting up from the seat, "She has nothing to do with our little brood" he insisted.

Xx

Louise opened her eye's up and could feel the heat beating down on her from the sun above, her clothes soaked, but the sun slowly drying them. Pushing herself up, she looked around to see if there were any others, but could only see a small figure lying in amongst some tree trunks and instantly ran over to it.

It was Sam.

Louise tried to wake him up, but he was cold and she couldn't feel a pulse. After listening for a heart beat, she tried CPR, but he wouldn't awake and then felt a cold breeze hit her. Louise looked up as the familiar black smoke looked down on her.

Xx

Reaper held Charlie in his arms as he walked through the forest, he didn't know if he was going the right way, but he could hear the sea crashing against the rocks in the distance, so it gave him some hope.

Charlie sat quietly, listening to the birds as the man carried him, waiting to find his mum and dad.

Reaper wasn't very good with kids, but the little guy didn't seem to bad and he knew by the way his mother acted, his father, he would never end up like Charles; and in a way he was grateful because no one needed a mini Charles in this world, he was regretting even agreeing to work with him now and though it was his job and what he had to do, he'd started to think that maybe killing innocent people wasn't the way to go about it.

Xx

Frank and Hugo hugged themselves, trying to keep warm even though the sun beat down on them as they walked through the forest towards the beach,

"I bet there'll be a lot of body's dude" Hugo suggested, which Frank shrugged too,

"Maybe they survived it" Frank suggested, "We can't be the only one's left",

"But what if we are dude?" Hugo asked, "What do we do then?" Hugo was a little worried now,

"We won't be" Frank assured them as they got to the beach.

"Hurley" someone yelled and they both looked over to see Miles walking across the beach

"See" Frank said, gesturing over to Miles who was coming towards them, "I said we wouldn't be the only ones".

Xx

Jin and Vincent walked through the forest quietly.

Jin wasn't sure which way to go, but Vincent seem to know this island and led him through the forest and the tree's and never seemed to stop to look where to go, so it was either he was taking Jin in circles or he knew where he was headed.

Xx

The guards searched in the dense forest, looking for Penny and her son, but only came across unidentified bodies that had also been washed up in the tsunami.

A younger guard searched through some bushes, but then the sudden noise of a machine made him snap his head up and the black smoke go for him all to quick.

The guards heard him scream and looked up from what they were doing as he was thrown in to the air.

The black smoke knew what it was doing, knew what these people had done. It had un-hacked itself.

Xx

"What should we do now" Kate asked as they sat in a group,

"Well, there's bound to be more survivors" Sawyer pointed out and the other's nodded,

"You two should go back and join Jack and Richard" Amy, one of the others told them, "They'll need your help", Kate and Sawyer looked at each other, wondering if they should as Amy continued,

"We'll go and find some more survivors and see if we can do something about Charles" she announced and the others nodded in agreement. Sawyer and Kate got up and so did Sun,

"Could I come with you?" she asked, "I need to know if Jin is okay", Sawyer and Kate looked over at each other for a moment, thinking if they should allow her on such a dangerous quest, but also knew nothing could separate her from his husband and they agreed to let her go. Amy told them not to worry and that she hoped to see them soon, they said good bye to the others and the three of them went back in to the forest, the way they came.

Xx

"Help" Desmond coughed, freezing and unable to move, he had somehow got through the night and the waves had calmed down, letting the sun dry out his clothes, but he was still in terrible pain and when he tried to move his leg's, all he could hear was clicks and pain shooting up through his body.

"Help, help, help" Desmond sighed before closing his eye's, knowing no one would hear his cries.

Xx

Reaper came out of the forest to a rock cliff and looked out at the water, he couldn't see anyone anywhere, the guards who were supposedly looking for them were gone.

"Help" he heard a voice say faintly and Charlie looked up, Reaper put Charlie down on the floor and told him to stay put, whilst he went over to the cliff face and looked down,

"Are you okay?" he called down at the man who lay on the rocks, his legs in unimaginable positions.

Xx

Jack and Richard walked through the forest, surprised at how the black smoke had done nothing, but go past them, like it hadn't seen them in their path, but it had stopped for a moment, so it must off before continuing in.

Richard didn't have an explanation for it and could only suggest that maybe Jasper had ordered it not to take them, making them think it was on their side, but this time the black smoke had decided for it self, it hadn't listened to Jasper and was brewing up a plan of it's own.

…..

It took long again :( Sorry. Next chapter is the last I think :)


End file.
